Ricky And Amy Forever
by MeganMelodramatic
Summary: Yeah I wrote a story about who I think should be together.
1. Chapter 1

AMY'S POV

I woke up and looked at the clock. 7:30. I was up at 7:30 on a Saturday. I decided to check my phone for messages and voicemails. I looked down at my phone.

**6 Missed Calls**

**2 New Voicemails**

**2 New Messages**

I looked at my missed calls. I didn't recognize one of the numbers… which took up 4 missed calls. The other two were from Ben. Oh my god. Why couldn't he just leave me alone. I was really annoyed with the way he was so clingy. He thinks I'm going to marry him. I'm fifteen years old! Anyways. Onto the voicemails. I listened to them. One was from Ben. One was from the other number. I skipped over Ben's. I listened.

"Amy. We need to talk. Call me back when you get a chance." There was a pause. "well… bye."

Oh my god! It was Ricky!!

I would call him back after I got ready. Onto the messages. Ben.

_Amy. Why aren't you picking up?! I need to talk to you…_

_I Love you. _

_-Ben_

_Amy. Please. I love you with all my heart and nothing could ever change that!!_

_-Ben_

Did he have to say "I love you" every five seconds?! I threw my phone on my bed. I took a shower and got dressed. Then I picked up my phone and right as I was about to put it in my pocket it started to ring. It was Ricky. I picked up.

"Uhm… Hello?"

"Amy… Didn't you get my voicemails?!"

"Uh… Yeah. I was going to call you back eventually."

"Listen can I come over? We need to talk."

"Uhmm… Ricky. I don't think that's such a good idea…"

Just then, I heard the doorbell ring.

"Hold on. Someone's at the door."

"Sure."

I was still on the phone when I went downstairs to answer the door. I opened it. It was Ricky. I hung up my phone.

"What?"I asked.

"We need to talk."

"Come in."

My mom walked into the hall.

"Mom, this is Ricky."

"Wait! The Ricky? The same Ricky who got you pregnant!?"

He looked at my mom and put out his hand. "Nice to meet you?"

"Amy. Can I talk to you in the kitchen?"

"Sure," I turned to Ricky, "Ricky, just… just go wait in the living room."

"Mom, Dad, I don't want to talk to Ricky right now."

"Just go talk to him." My mom said.

My dad just looked at me with one of those "I'll take care of it later" kind of looks.

I left the kitchen and walked into the living room. Ricky was on the couch.

RICKY'S POV

I was sitting on the couch when Amy walked in.

"Hey," I said.

"Well, you said we need to talk," she sat down in the chair next to the couch, "Talk."

"Well, I don't know how to say this. Did I get you pregnant?"

I know. Dumb question. Just need to get that out in the open.

"No Ricky. I just ate a whole lot and went to the family planning clinic to get my stomach pumped!"

"Ok. I deserved that. So what do you want me to do about this?"

AMY'S POV

He just asked me what I want him to do about it.

"You could start by not smiling! This isn't funny," I didn't like how he was smiling at me. I was the same as right before we had sex. "I know that smile. It's the smile you had on you're face before we had sex."

"You want me to go out with you. You want me to take care of this baby. You want me to do things that I'm not ready for."

"No Ricky. That's not what I want."

"Yes it is."

"I can speak for myself."

He stood up.

"Since when?"

"Since I got pregnant! And I admit that this baby is as much yours as it is mine. And I can think of a million reasons to get rid of it. But I can think of at least a million more to keep it! And if you don't want to help me, then why did you come here?!"

He walked over to me. He leaned in until I could feel his breath on the side of my face.

"I want to help you."

He looked at me and smiled. I crossed my arms. He put his hands on my waist. I slapped his wrist.

"what do you think you're doing?!"

"This."

He leaned in and our lips touched. It felt the same as at band camp. I was attracted to him. I was drawn to his amazing smile and perfect body. His tongue was touching my lips. I opened my mouth a little. I could feel his tongue in my mouth, exploring. I liked it. His hands were sliding up and down my back. It tickled and I started to giggle. I could feel him smiling underneath the seriousness of this kiss. I pulled away.

"Wow," I said.

"Wow what?"

"Wow I really like you."

"Wow I really like you too. And how could you not remember that I am a good kisser?"

"Our kiss at band camp lasted like three seconds. Then you had sex with me. I didn't even think it was sex until…."

"How could you not think it was sex? Did you skip fifth grade or something?!"

When he said that I started to cry.

"Aww… Amy. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry. I'm just… I just… my life is just a little weird…"

"YOUR LIFE IS WEIRD!! Ricky! I'm pregnant and I have a boyfriend that loves me and now you like me so…"

"Wait. You have a boyfriend that what?! Loves you?!"

"…Yeah."

"Amy. Ben just asked you out to have sex with you. Adrienne heard him talking with his little friends about how he was the only 15 year old boy in our school who was still a virgin. So then April or whatever told him that you would be easy to fuck. And so him and whats his face there made a bet that he couldn't get you to have sex with him!"

"wh-what?"

"Yeah. Amy, he was using you."

"will you drive me to his house?"

He smirked.

"Gladly."


	2. Chapter 2

We pulled up to the curb in front of Ben's house.

"Come on," I said when I saw that Ricky wasn't getting out of the car.

"Whoa. No. I'm not coming."

"And why is that?"

"That kid's dad is like six hundred pounds."

"Suck it up. Now come on."

He sighed and got out of the car. We walked up to the door and I rang the doorbell.

Ben's dad answered.

"Hey Amy!"

"Hi."

"Is Ben home? We need to talk to him."

"Sure. He's up in his room."

We walked up the stairs. I knocked on Ben's door. He opened it.

"Oh hey baby."

He gave me a hug. I pushed him off. I took Ricky's hand. He smirked at Ben.

"Whoa. What's going on here Amy?"

"What's going on is that I know you asked me out so you could have sex with me? Wasn't that the plan all along?"

You could see his face go cold. His mouth dropped open.

"Ricky, can I talk to Amy alone?"

Ricky started to mock Ben. He said –like the many times Ben had said it to Ricky – "Whatever you can say to her you can say to me."

BEN'S POV

How did she figure that out!

How did she know that I asked her out so I could have sex with her?

How could she believe Ricky? I know it's him that told her about that!!

"Ricky go away before I make you."

"Fine."

He left. I took Amy by the hand.

"Amy. How could you think that I would ask you out to have sex with you?!"

"Because Adrienne heard you talking with April and Henry and she told Ricky!! There are no secrets in high school."

She started to walk away. I grabbed her by the hand.

"Amy. I admit that at first I did ask you out for… well you know. But then I got to know you as a person. And I fell in love with you. And now, I want to be your husband and take care of that baby!"

"Ben. How could you think I would just have sex with you?! And you are so clingy! I hate how you say you love me every two minutes and you call and text me a gazillion times a day. I'm not going to marry you!"

"What are you saying?"

"It's over."

I opened the door. Ricky was leaning against the side, smirking.

"So how are things with the love of your life?"

"Shut up Ricky."

He stood up.

"What?!"

RICKY'S POV

He just told me to shut up.

"What?!"

"You heard me."

I pushed him.

"Wow. No need to get violent. Ricky."

"You know what? You're not worth it."

I walked out to where Amy was standing in the hall. I put my hand around her waist until we got to the stairs. I let go so the sausage king wouldn't see. We left and we went back to my house.

AMY'S POV

"It's over."

I could see the sadness and anger in Ben's eyes. He went to open the door. Ricky was just leaning there.

"So how are things with the love of your life?"

Why did he have to be such a jerk? Why was that so sexy? I smirked behind Ben's back then walked out to the hallway behind Ricky.

"Shut up Ricky."

"What?!"

"You heard me."

Then, Ricky pushed Ben. He looked so hot.

"Wow. No need to get violent. Ricky."

"You know what? You're not worth it."

Ricky walked out to where I was, leaving Ben on the ground. We started to walk and Ricky put his hand on my side. I had butterflies in my stomach. When we were about to go down the stairs he let go. I think so Ben's dad wouldn't see. We got back in his car.

"So, you wanna go back to my place?"

"To do what?"

"Whatever you want."

I smiled. "Ok."

So we drove back to his house. When we got there, he took out his key and unlocked the door. I walked in. It was kind of small and messy, but it was still nice. I saw a small black woman, whom I guessed to be his foster mom.

"Hi, I'm Lucy," she said, reaching out her hand.

"Amy." I shook it.

"Ricky, can I talk to you for a minute?"

RICKY'S POV

"Ricky, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah. Amy, wait in the living room?"

"Ok." She walked into the living room and sat on the couch.

"Ricky, what did you get yourself in to?"

"Lucy, I got her pregnant, at band camp, but I really like her… so, just stay out of it ok?"

"Fine."

I walked into the living room.

"Amy?" I said.

She was watching TV and I tapped her on the shoulder.

She turned around. Smiled.

"Ricky?"

"Wanna go up to my room?"

"Sure."

AMY'S POV

"Wanna go up to my room?"

I wasn't going to do anything with him. I just wanted somewhere private to talk.

"Sure."

He smirked. He took my hand and led me upstairs.

The second we got up to his room he started to kiss me.

I pulled away.

"What's wrong," he asked.

"Was the only reason you brought me up here to have sex with me… again?!"

"What other reason would I have?"

"Ricky, you're impossible. I want to talk about this baby."

"Talk."

"Why do you want to help me?"

"Because I got you in to this and I don't want a baby that I had half the part in making to have a bad father like I did, or no father at all. I want them to grow up in a loving environment and I want to see it."

"Ricky, I have a confession."

"What?"

I was on the verge of tears. He touched my cheek.

"What? You can tell me. Everything will be ok."

"Ricky… I-I w-w-want a-an abortion…" A tear ran down my face.

He wiped it away.

"Why?"

"I don't want to raise a child at fifteen!"

"You'd rather kill someone?! Amy, that baby is a LIVING THING!!"

"You're starting to sound like Grace Bowman! Now get to the point."

"You can't kill it. I'm going to help you through all of this."

"How can I trust you? You had sex with me then left! You try to fuck every girl in school!"

"Amy. Trust me. I want to help you."

He looked right into my eyes when he said that, so all I could do was believe him.

I smiled at him. "Ok. I believe you."

"Thank you."

He put his right hand on my face and tilted his head to the left slightly. His lips touched mine like they did that morning and I instantly had butterflies in my stomach again. But I knew what he was trying to do. So, I pulled away.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't want to do this again."

"Why?"

"Because if we didn't do it in the first place we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"Oh. Ok. Well, I better take you home. Or… we could go get a burger?"

"Uhmm… It's getting kind of late… maybe another time?"

"Allright, let me drive you home."

I smiled and took his hand. We walked out to his car.

RICKY'S POV

I can't believe she didn't want to do that again. I had a good time at band camp… didn't she? And then she wouldn't go out for a burger with me after. It's only 8:30!! Oh well… Why is this happening? Why do I have to get a girl pregnant? I don't even like her that much. I just don't like it when she's with that jerk Ben. She doesn't need that in her life right now. I turned to her.

"Are you sure you don't want to get something to eat?"

"Yes. I'm sure."

"And you don't want to have sex again?"

"That's right."

I pulled over into an empty parking lot.

"Why not?"

"I don't want to go out right now because it's almost nine o'clock and I need to do my homework. And I don't want to have sex with you because that's how I got pregnant in the first place. Now drive me home right now or I'm walking."

"Live a little."

"I'm perfectly happy with my life right now. The last time I lived a little I got pregnant."

Then, she got out of the car and started to walk home. I didn't try to stop her. I just turned around and drove home.

AMY'S POV

I knew that's not really what he wanted. Walking home was just a test. He didn't want to help me.

I just kept walking and when I got to my house I had to sneak in.

RICKY'S POV

I can't sleep. I need to know that Amy's allright. Am I falling for her? I get butterflies whenever I'm with her. I don't want anything but for her to be happy. I'm jealous of the fricking sausage prince. I just broke them up. Oh my god. I'm in love with Amy. Please God, let her be ok. I dialed her number. It rang three times and then, an answer.

"Hello?"

It wasn't Amy that answered. It was a girl but it wasn't Amy.

"Is Amy there?"

"She doesn't want to talk to you right now. This is her sister Ashley. Can I take a message?"

"Just tell her I really need to tell her something. Tell her it's an emergency."

"Hold on."

I heard a muffled voice say "He said it's an emergency."

Then, I heard Amy's voice and I loved it. I just needed to hear the sound of it. I knew she was ok. I knew at that moment that I truly did love her.

"Hello?" she said.

I was too busy daydreaming to answer.

"Ricky?"

"Oh… Hi, Amy. We need to talk. Can I Come over?"

Of course I was already on my way to her house. Lucy was sleeping so she didn't hear me leave.

"Uhmm… Ricky, that might not be such a good idea…"

"Why?"

"Everyone is sleeping. I woke Ashley up because I just didn't want to talk to you and I knew you would've just kept calling."

AMY'S POV

Ricky asked if he could come over. It's two in the morning. I don't want him here. He doesn't even like me that much.

I saw a shadow outside the window.

"Ricky I swear, if that's you outside I'm going to kill you.

"It is, but don't kill me. I just really need to talk to you. Open the door."

I sighed. I hung up and walked over to the door. I opened it. It was obviously Ricky.

RICKY'S POV

I was waiting outside her door. She opened it. I walked in.

"Amy I—"

I looked behind me. Her sister was standing right there like I was at Ben's house.

"Amy, can we go talk in your room where it's more private?" I looked at Ashley.

"Fine." She walked upstairs. I followed along, planning what I was going to say. We got up to her room and she sat on the windowsill. I started to pace.

"Well? What did you have to come all the way over here to tell me at two thirty in the morning?"

"Amy. I wanted… no. _Needed_ to tell you, I'm in love with you. I get butterflies whenever I'm with you. Those two kisses were magical. I was jealous of Ben. BEN!! The sausage prince. When I drove away I was just mad because you didn't want to do anything, but that was before I knew that I was truly in love with you. I couldn't sleep. I needed to know that you were ok. I just didn't think you would answer your phone. And when I finally couldn't take it anymore, I called you and snuck out to come tell you this."

She started to cry. I don't know why.

"Amy, why are you crying?"

"I don't know."

"Don't cry."

I pulled her into a tight hug. Instead of her puliing away like I expected, she started to cry on my shoulder. Then, I was trying to fight back tears. I didn't want the girl I loved to be sad. I started to rub my back.

"Ricky?"

I pulled myself together.

"Y-Yeah?"

"Oh my god. Ricky Underwood is CRYING?!"

"No. I'm not crying."

"Yes you were!"

"Yeah, so what?! Like I said this morning. My life is confusing. At band camp I thought you were just a girl that I could easily have sex with. But after that I started liking you more and more. Plus everything else that goes on in my life."

"Ricky. I love you too. I've loved you since the day we met."

AMY'S POV

He stood up. He took me by the hand and pulled me up. He tilted his head to the right slightly, and our lips touched. He was right. This kiss was magical. I loved him so much and I could tell he loved me too. He was touching my waist with his right hand and my face with his left. I had both my hands on his waist. This felt so good. I felt his tongue run across my bottom lip ever so softly. I again opened my mouth a little bit. He had me pinned against a wall and I could barely breathe but I didn't care. I loved him with all my heart. He was my everything. We were no longer pressed against the wall now. I pulled away and took a deep breath. I saw Ricky's amazing smile. I started to cry again. I was so sad.

"Amy. What's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant and I think I still don't want to have this baby. But I know that you really do and your opinion matters."

"No Amy. It's your decision."

"But you should have a say in it."

"It's your baby."

"No. It's our baby."

I started to kiss him again. He was kissing back and the heat of his body and the feeling of his hands on my back made everything ok again. He started to play with my hair. He pulled away.

"So does this mean we're going out now?"

"Absolutely."

I pulled him into a hug.

"What happened to making out?" he whispered in my ear.

I giggled. "Ricky, It's 2:45 I think you should go home. Call me tomorrow."

"Of course."

He kissed me one more time and then left.

Nobody knew but me and Ashley. And let's face it. Ashley's not telling anyone.


	3. Chapter 3

I got up the next morning and went downstairs.

I sat at the kitchen table and took out my phone. I was checking messages.

**One Missed Call**

**One New Voicemail**

**Six New Messages**

The missed call was Ricky, and so was the voicemail. I listened to it:

"Hi Amy, it's Ricky, uhmm… yeah… just wanted to let you know I got home. Bye."

Aww… he's so sweet.

Messages:

Ben 3:00 am

Ben 3:14 am

Ben 3:17 am

Ben 5:07 am

Ricky 6:30 am

Ricky 6:45 am

I looked at the clock. 6:55.

Ben 3:00 am:

_I'm so sorry Amy. I still love you. Take me back._

_-Ben_

Ben 3:14 am:

_I'm so sorry! Are you still dating Ricky? Because If you're not I want to know if you want to get back together. Love you._

_-Ben_

Ben 3:17 am:

_Amy I love you._

_-Ben_

Ben 5:07 am:

_Amy. Take me back._

_-Ben 33_

Ricky 6:30 am:

_Hey Amy._

_Just called to say hello. ;_

_I'm up. Come over later._

_I have something for you._

_-Ricky 33_

Ricky 6:45:

_I'm very impatient. If you're up come over now. : Ily._

_-Ricky_

Aww… he's so sweet.

And really cute when he's impatient. I went and took a shower and everyone was still sleeping when I was done, so I wrote a note.

_Dear Mom, Dad, and Ashley,_

_Went over to Ben's house._

_ -Amy_

Of course I had to lie. Ashley would probably know where I was. I started to walk over to Ricky's house. When I got about half way I got a new message.

Ben 7:36 am:

_Amy. Come over later. Don't bring Ricky._

_-Ben_

I would probably go over later, but I would most deffinetly be bringing Ricky. I reached Ricky's house at about 8:00.

When I got there I was about to knock on the front door when someone opened it. It was Ricky.

"Were you looking out the window?"

"…no." he smiled. He gave me a hug. He took my hand. "Come here. I have something for you." He pulled me upstairs.

"What? You didn't need to get me anything."

"I know. I wanted to. Now close your eyes."

I closed them and I heard him open his door.

"Ok. Open them."

I did. It looked the same as yesterday…

"Ok I don't get it."

"I got you a place to take a nap."

He smiled.

"Ricky. I'm not tired."

"Oh… So you don't like it?"

He made a sad face. I rolled my eyes.

"I love it."

"Good."

I heard my phone ring. It was my messaging ringtone.

"Is someone calling you?"

"No. Texting. It's probably Ben. Did you know he texted me this morning and told me to come to his house and don't bring you?"

"No I didn't. Well are you going to… because I was kind of hoping we could… spend the day together?"

"I'm gonna go, but I'm hoping it can be part of the day together."

He smirked. "It's a date."

I looked down at my phone. He came up behind me and put his hands around my waist. I knew he was looking at my messages. It was from a number I didn't know.

"I don't know that number…"

"That's Adrienne."

"Oh." I giggled.

I read it.

Unknown ID 8:12:

_Amy. We need to talk._

_-Adrienne_

I hit reply.

_Adrienne. Fine. Let's talk. Come to Ricky's house._

_-Amy_

Send.

"Amy! Why did you tell her to come here?"

"Because either way you would be there… so, why not here?"

"Good point."

The doorbell rang about fifteen minutes later. Ricky answered. Adrienne looked PISSED!

"Hi Amy."

"Hi Adrienne. What's up?"

"We need to talk."

"So I've heard."

"Allright, come on, let's go into the living room and chat. Ricky, go upstairs or something…"

"Fine." Ricky said. And he went outside.

"So, what do you need to say to me?" I asked.

"You need to stay away from Ricky."

"No. Why would I do that?"

"Because he wants to be with me."

"Yeah, and you want to have sex with Jack, Ricky just wants to be friends with you. Hold on. New message."

"Allright."

There wasn't really a message. I needed to tell Ricky to get her to leave.

RICKY'S POV

I heard my message ringtone.

**One New Message**

Amy 8:38 am

_Ricky, come inside. Tell Adrienne to leave. She's telling me to leave you alone. She says you want to be with her and that I need to stay away. It's not true right? Anyways, just please come get her to leave me alone… Ily._

_-Amy_

Of course I had to go save Amy from that toxic bitch. I opened the door.

"Adrienne, Amy and I have important business to take care of with a Mr. Sausage Prince."

I saw Amy smile. Her smile made her look even more stunning.

"Come on beautiful." I reached out for Amy's hand and our fingers laced. I pulled my hand out and put it around her waist. We walked out the door and got in to my car.

AMY'S POV

We walked up to the door and knocked. Ben's dad answered.

"Hello again Amy. Ricky…" He glared at Ricky.

"Hi. Is Ben here? He told me to come over."

"Yes, he's upstairs in his room."

"Allright." I took Ricky's hand and walked up to Ben's room. I knocked on the door.

"Come in."

I turned to Ricky and whispered, "Wait here, I need to make him think that I'm alone. If things get out of hand I'll scream. Ok?"

"Allright," he whispered back and kissed me.

I walked into Ben's room.

"Hey Amy."

"Hi." I said, and waved in a sort of crazy demented way.

"Are you still dating Ricky?"

"Of course I am."

"Well I think you should stay away from him."

"Wow. You should date Adrienne. She told me the same thing."

"I just might."

"Good."

"But first…"

"First what?"

He grabbed my arm and pressed his lips hard against mine. He put his tongue in my mouth and I tried to pull away but I couldn't so I started putting up a fight. He started to take my shirt off and then Ricky walked in.

"It was getting a little quiet in here! Ben what are you doing?!"

Ben pulled away.

"I thought I told you not to bring him!!"

I ran over to Ricky and hugged him tight. He started rubbing my back and he kissed the top of my head.

"Don't worry Amy. Everything will be ok. Now Ben. If I find out you ever do anything like this to Amy again, you will be in serious pain." He picked Ben up by the shirt. "Do you understand me?"

"Yes." Ben was shaking in fear. Ricky threw him to the ground.

Ricky came and hugged me tight.

"I'm never gonna let anything happen to you, I promise."

"I love you."

He picked me up by the waist. I had my hands on his shoulders.

"I love you too."

He brought me down slowly and our lips met.

He drove back to his house.

A/N: I know. Sappy ending. But still.

REVIEW and I'll update soon. XD

Not that I won't update anyways, I just wanna know what I could improve on.


	4. Chapter 4

RICKY'S POV

I can't beieve Ben just tried to have sex with Amy.

I had to hurt him.

I threw him to the ground and threatened him…

Oh no. That could get me put into a different foster home.

But so could getting Amy pregnant.

I needed to tell her. I pulled over.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"well… I need to tell you something…"

"Yeah…?"

"Well, you see, If the Social Services people find out about me hurting Ben, or me getting you pregnant, they could send me to a different foster home… I could move to a whole different state… so we need to make sure that they don't find out, ok?"

"Sure."

"You don't sound too dissapointed…"

"Well…"

"Well what?"

What was she thinking?! Did she want to break up? I don't think I could handle that much pain. Then I would have to find someone else. I didn't want anyone else.

"Well, I don't know… about us…"

"What do you mean?"

"Well at band camp… you sort of—"

"Amy! Forget about band camp! Yes, I admit that I thought you were just going to be easy to get in bed back then!! And I know I left and didn't talk to you until I found out about… well this. But that should be in the past. Stop living in the past, Amy. We have a future together."

She started to cry.

AMY'S POV

_We have a future together._

_We have a future together._

_We have a future together._

That line kept running through my head. I loved this boy, but I didn't know if I could trust him…

I started to cry.

"Amy, what's wrong?"

"Ricky… I really do love you, but I don't know if I can trust you…"

"What? Do you wanna break up?"

RICKY'S POV

"What? Do you wanna break up?"

I didn't know what she wanted. She was sending me mixed signals. She says she loves me but she kind of gives off the vibe that she doesn't…

"I don't know…"

"What do you mean you don't know?"

How could she not know? That's pretty much a yes or no question. You can't just say I don't know and expect me to be madly in love with you… I don't know… It might just be that I hate Ben and I want her to be happy… Do I just love her like a friend? Like a best friend? Like I did with Adrienne? Do I just wanna get her back in bed?

These thoughts were interrupted by Amy's voice…

"Ricky, are you listening?"

"What? Sorry, what did you say?"

"I said I mean that I just need to think… I'm starting to think that when I get closer and closer to having this baby, you might leave me again… And I can't take that Ricky, I just can't…"

A tear ran down her cheek. I wiped it away with my thumb.

"That won't happen… but… I've been thinking, and I think I might just love you as a friend…"

"Oh. Yeah. Like your friend Adrienne?! Or all your other friends that you just have sex with a bunch of times and when they think it's getting serious you never talk to them again… But things went totally wrong with Adrienne, and now she won't leave you alone. So you know what? Maybe I do wanna break up!"

Just then, I felt my heart break in two. I was fighting tears as Amy got out of the car and started to walk… I slammed the steering wheel and drove home. When I got there, I ran up to my room. I started to throw things and one by one, they broke. My lamp, my first grade soccer trophy, the glass of water from last night. Then, I realized what I was doing… I was getting soft. I was becoming the opposite of the Ricky Underwood the girls loved and the guys hated. I was tough. But I was losing it. Just then, I heard my phone ring. I looked down. _**Amy Jeurgens**_. I didn't want to talk to her. Not now. She just broke up with me. But maybe she wanted me back? No. It was too risky. I ignored the call.

AMY'S POV

I was sorry for breaking up with Ricky. I loved him, I didn't want him to hate me. I was just mad. Everyone does things they don't mean when they're mad. But he didn't answer, I left a voicemail.

_Hey it's Ricky. Leave a message, and I might call you back._

"Ricky, it's Amy. Listen, just call me back, we need to talk. Uhmm… well, bye."  
When I said bye, my voice cracked a little bit. Instead of calling again, I decided to message him. But then I wondered if I was getting too clingy, like Ben did with me…

So I didn't.

RICKY'S POV

I listened to the message she left on my voicemail.

"Ricky, It's Amy. Listen, just call me back, we need to talk. Uhmm… well, bye."

Her voice cracked. I wonder if she thought I would pick up on that. Well, I did. She was right, we needed to talk. I was going to message her.

_Amy. You're right, we do need to talk._

_-Ricky_

AMY'S POV

_Amy. You're right, we do need to talk._

_-Ricky_

I wondered what he meant. I heard a knock at the door.

"Amy, it's me!"

"Oh no."

"Let me in!"

"Ricky, go away. I don't want to see you right now."

"You said we need to talk. Let's talk. Let me in."

I had to. I did tell him we needed to talk. I walked over to the door and opened it.

"Ricky, we can't talk here."

"Why?"

"Let's go somewhere to talk."

"Fine, how about my house."

"Allright. Fine. Let's go."

We got into his car, and drove to his house in silence. When we got there, he opened the door and we walked up to his room. When I walked in, I realized that it was very messy and there was broken glass and plastic everywhere.

"Ricky, what happened up here?"

"When you broke up with me I smashed my stuff. But then I realized that I was becoming soft and I wasn't the tough Ricky Underwood who got all the girls. Let's face it. I'm not a one-woman man. I like sex."

"Why do you need to have different girls every night?!"

"It's a long story."

"Just tell me."

"I can't. It's too sad."

"You can tell me anything. I'm not going to tell anyone"

"When I was a little kid…"

RICKY'S POV

"When I was a little kid…"

I can't believe that I'm about to tell her this.

"When you were a little kid… what?"

I took a deep breath and told her the whole story of how my dad sexually abused me as a child.

"Oh my god Ricky."

"Amy, don't pretend to care about what happens in my life! You broke up with me today, and I was sad about it but I realized I need to get over it. We're too totally different people. We live in two completely separate worlds."

"Yes. We do. I'm fifteen and I'm a good kid, but you. You're sixteen and you're a sex maniac who has serious emotional problems."

"Thanks for making me feel better."

She started to get up off my bed and leave. I grabbed her hand.

"Amy. I realized that I do truly love you. You breaking up with me is the reason all this stuff is broken and on the ground. I need you in my life. You make my life worth while."

And with that, I pulled her into a hug, and then kissed her. She was kissing back and we started making out. I started to take her shirt off, but then she pulled away.

"What?" I asked.

"What are you doing Ricky?!"

"I'm trying to have sex with you!"

"I thought you truly loved me."

"Maybe I do."

AMY'S POV

He started to take my shirt off. Then, I pulled away.

"What?" he asked.

WHAT?! He was trying to take my shirt off. I knew where that was going. I didn't want to do that right now.

"What are you doing Ricky?!"

"I'm trying to have sex with you!"

Wow. He's brutally honest.

"I thought you truly loved me."

"Maybe I do. I thought this is what you wanted. I know it's what I wanted."

"Ricky. Listen to me very closely. I Don't want to have sex with you."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

"Wanna go out for lunch then?"

It was 12:30. Of course I did.

"Fine."

He took my hand and walked to his car. We drove to this little burger place on the corner.

We got out and walked in.

* * *

**_Ran out of Ideas._**

**_Update when I get some._**

**_Should be soon._**

**_-Meg_**


	5. Chapter 5

RICKY'S POV

Again, she didn't want to have sex with me. But one way or another, I was going to get this girl to sleep with me again. I'm Ricky Underwood. When I want something, my charm can get it for me. We went out to lunch. We pulled up to the curb and got out.

We walked into the burger joint. I took her hand.

When we sat down, I looked her in the eyes.

"You have really pretty eyes."

She blushed and smiled. I was going to get what I wanted.

"Thanks. So do you."

"No Amy," I took her hands. "You're eyes are the prettiest in the world."

She couldn't help but smile.

"You're so pretty."

Like putty in my hands. She smiled and tried not to blush.

She came and sat next to me. I put my hand on her waist. I would get her to sleep with me. By the end of this week.

AMY'S POV

Ricky is so nice to me. He told me I was pretty and my eyes were the prettiest in the world. I couldn't help but smile and I could tell I was blushing.

I went to go sit next to him. He put his hand around my waist and I instantly got butterflies. I hugged him. The waiter came.

"Can I take your order?"

"Just some water."

"Me too." Ricky said.

"Allright." And she walked away.

RICKY'S POV

This might be easier than I thought. All Amy ordered was water. I've learned through exprerience that girls don't order anything when they plan on making out. I smiled.

"Me too." I said and smiled.

My plan was working perfectly. I really did love Amy, but I really wanted her in bed too. It was just a part of me.

"Allright," the waitress said, and walked away.

I turned to Amy, who was looking the other way and I tapped her shoulder. She turned around. I kissed her really fast and smiled. She blushed.

"You're so beautiful."

"Aww." She said. She kissed me back.

I just smirked.

"I love your smile."

"I love everything about you."

It was true. She smiled and blushed again. The waitress came with our waters. We drank them fast and got in the car and drove back to my place again. I took her hand and led her up the stairs and in to my room. We sat down on my bed. She could do so much better than me. But she decided to settle for the boy you see today. The sex maniac with emotional problems. I loved that about her. I leaned in to kiss her and she moved closer. It was instinct that I put my tongue in her mouth. I put one hand on her upper back and the other on her neck. I started to play with her hair a little bit. She had both her hands on my neck. We made out for a good fifteen to twenty minutes before I decided to try it again. I started to unbutton her shirt. She pulled away.

"Damh." I mumbled to myself.

"Ricky. What are you doing?"

"I was just buttoning your shirt. One came undone when we were making out." I smiled.

"Oh really? That's why three of my buttons are undone?'

"Ok fine. I was unbuttoning your shirt so I could get you to have sex with me. But it didn't work."

"Obviously not."

"What? Don't you find me sexy?" I asked and smiled in the way that girls love.

AMY'S POV

"What? Don't you find me sexy?"

He smiled in the way that he did.

"Of course I do…"

And I started to kiss him again. He started to kiss back. I pulled away.

"But… Not here. And not now."

He sighed. "Fine. Whatever you want babe."

I hugged him.

RICKY'S POV

DAMN IT! I was hugging Amy. I really wanted this girl to want to have sex with me.

AMY'S POV

I didn't want to have sex with him. I didn't have fun at band camp. And I figured it would be the same now. It wasn't romantic at bandcamp and it would only be slightly more romantic now. Not much more. Just very slightly. I didn't want this. Not now.

RICKY'S POV

Why God? Why?

_**Like it so far?**_

_**Review telling what you think.**_

_**I'll update for you guys tomorrow morning.**_

_**I'm getting tired of looking at the computer screen.**_

_**-Megan**_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ok I promised an update for this morning.**

**I'll try my best.**

**Review telling me what you think…**

STILL RICKY'S POV

Why? I needed to know why Amy wouldn't have sex with me. But I couldn't just come out and ask her. That would be too akward. But I needed to find out.

We were still on my bed.

"Ricky, you are the most impossible boy in the world. You will just never learn will you?"

"Obviously not. So why don't you just give in?"

"Ricky! I'm not going to have sex with you again!"

"Never?"

"Well deffinetly not right now!"

AMY'S POV

"Deffinetly not right now!"

I was so angry at him. Why did he want to have sex with me so bad?! I'm not experienced like he is. I only did it that one time. And after that experience, chances are I won't ever do it again.

"Why not?" He asked.

I decided to tell him.

"Ricky, I'm not experienced like you. And I only did it that one time. After that, I don't ever want to have sex again."

RICKY'S POV

Damn it! She didn't have as good a time at band camp as I thought…

"Damn It." I mumbled to myself.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Nothing."

"No, there was deffinetly something. Now what did you say…"

"I said ok."

"No you didn't. Ricky, tell me what you said or I'm leaving."

"Fine! I said damn it."

"What do you mean damn it?"

"I mean I want you to have sex with me but you didn't have as good a time as I did at band camp."

"No. No I didn't. It wasn't romantic then. And chances are, it won't be romantic now."

So that's what she wanted. She wanted it to be romantic. I can do that. I know a lot about how to do all that romantic stuff. That's how lame guys get girls. So I'll just ask a lame guy. But who? Who could I ask.

Then, it hit me.

Ben.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n: Here you go.**

STILL RICKY'S POV

That was it. I wasn't going to like it, but I had to ask Ben how to be lame and romantic. I think that if I just went over to his house he wouldn't talk to me. I decided to message him.

_Ben, I need your help with something. Can I come over?_

_-Ricky_

I was making out with Amy when I got a new message. I pulled away. "Hold on Amy."

"Mhmm…"

**One New Message**

Ben 2:06

_Ricky, come over now. _

_-Ben_

"I gotta go Amy."

"Why?"

"I just gotta go talk to someone. I'll be back later tonight. I promise." I gave her another quick kiss and took off to Ben's house.

BEN'S POV

Ricky was coming over. I wondered what he wanted.

**One New Message**

Ricky 2:10

_On my way._

_-Ricky_

I wondered about what he wanted for about another 45 minutes until he got here. I heard the doorbell.

"Dad! I Got It!"

"Allright."

I went down and opened the door.

"Ricky, let's go upstairs."

RICKY'S POV

"Ricky, let's go upstairs."

I followed him up to his room. When we got there, he closed the door and sat on his bed. I stood.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Well, I know you know a lot about that romantic junk. I want you to teach me."

"Why?"

"I need to know so I can impress Amy."

"No."

"Please Ben. I need to know!"

"No."

"Do you want me to hurt you again?"

"Fine I'll tell you."

We spent almost 5 hours talking about romantic stuff. When we were done I thanked him and went back to my house. I looked at my phone to check the time. 7:55. I also found that I had a new message.

Amy 7:54

_Ricky, where are you?_

_-Amy_

I hit reply.

_Hey babe. Come to my place in an hour._

_-Ricky_

AMY'S POV

It'd been almost 6 hours since Ricky left. Where could he be?

_Ricky, where are you?_

_-Amy_

Send.

About two minutes later, I got a new message.

Ricky 7:56

_Hey babe. Come to my place in an hour._

_-Ricky_

I needed to decide what to wear. I went into my closet and picked out a purple, loose-fitting top, a pair of jeans, and a pair of purple flats.

RICKY'S POV

I did everything Ben told me. Candles, dinner, flowers—roses, dark, slow music. Romantic. I would get what I want. I lit the candles. I looked at the clock. 8:45. I had fifteen minutes to get ready. I picked out a pair of black dress pants, a blue silk shirt, and dress shoes. I went to take a shower. When I got dressed, I didn't button three of the buttons on my shirt. I had to add some personal style to it. I went and styled my hair. I looked good. Cologne. A chain. I looked _extremely_ good. I heard a knock on the door. It was Amy. I ran downstairs and opened the door. I kissed her on the cheek.

"You look beautiful. Now close your eyes and follow me."

I took her hand and led her upstairs. I pulled out her chair. She sat down.

"Now open your eyes."

She opened them. I turned on the music.

"Oh my god Ricky. This is so romantic."

"I know, right?"

I smirked.

AMY'S POV

He had a whole romantic dinner planned for me. I was flattered.

He smirked.

"All for you." He said, with the same sexy smile on his face.

He had everything. Candles, flowers, music, and it was dark. He even cooked dinner for me! I loved him. He sat opposite me at the table.

"So do you like it?" he asked.

"I love it."

"I love you."

"Awww… I love you too."

RICKY'S POV

My plan was working. I was going to have sex with this girl if it was the last thing I did. I was psyched.

"I love it." She said, answering my question.

"I love you." Girls loved that! Something I knew before I talked to Ben.

"Aww… I love you too." See?

We started to eat. Chicken, peas, carrotts, and potatoes. That's what Ben said was her favorite meal.

"Oh my god. My favorite foods!"

"Really? Me too!"

Not really. I liked steak. It tasted better than chicken. Girls just like it when you say that you like the same things.

"You look so beautiful tonight."

When we finished eating, we were just talking. Girls live to dance with boys.

"Do you want to dance?"

I took her hand and she got up. I put my hands on her waist, and her hands were on my neck. She moved in closer and closer until we were in a tight hug like the one after Ben tried to rape her. The song ended, and I kissed her. She started to kiss back, so I put my tongue in her mouth. I figured she would've tried to pull away, up to what I was doing. But surprisingly, she didn't. She put her tongue in my mouth. I smiled. She must have sensed it because she hugged me tight and smiled too. I didn't know if I should try it again. I really thought about it. I put my hand in her shirt and she didn't seem to mind. We continued making out unitl I started to take her shirt off. She pulled her hands off my back and started to unbutton my shirt. I smiled again. So did she. I pulled away.

"Amy, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Would I be taking your shirt off if I didn't?" She smiled.

I started to kiss her again, and I took her shirt off. She was still smiling.

AMY'S POV

"Do you want to dance?" He asked me.

We started dancing. He put his hands on my waist. And I put mine on his neck. I started to move closer until we were tight against each other. We started to make out and he started to take off my shirt again. I started to unbutton his shirt, and he pulled away.

"Amy, are you sure you want to do this?"

Of course I was sure.

"Would I be taking your shirt off if I didn't?"

I smiled.

He started to kiss me again, and I was still unbuttoning his. I was still smiling. He led me over to his bed, still making out with me. We layed down. His body felt good on top of mine. I loved the heat of his body on mine.

**A/N: Enough detail.**

**They had sex.**

**Let's fast forward until they were done.**

RICKY'S POV

I turned to Amy. I loved her. She was so cute when she slept. I contemplated waking her up, but I figured I might as well let her sleep. I put my arm around her body. She held my hand. Maybe she wasn't sleeping.

"I love you Amy."

"I love you Ricky."

"Turn around."

She turned to face me. I smiled at her. She looked tired. I put my arms around her. She pulled the blanket up over her shoulders.

"Get some sleep." I said. I didn't care how much trouble we got in, I wanted her to sleep over.

"I can't sleep here Ricky."

"Just call your parents and tell her you're sleeping over at your friends house or something."

She looked at her phone. "Ricky, it's two in the morning. I can't call them."

"Then just tell them when you get home tomorrow morning. Just stay, please?" I smiled.

"Fine." She kissed me. I kissed her back. She pulled away.

"So, are you gonna get some sleep or do you want to do something else for the next 4 hours?" I aksed.

"I don't know. What else can we do?"

"Whatever you want to do."

"Ok. Well I'm gonna go get dressed."

"Aww… do you have to?"

She had such a great body, why would she want to get dressed? We had four hours to do whatever she wanted and she decided to get dressed. I sighed.

"Yes Ricky. I do."

"Fine. I wil too."

We both got dressed. I put on some pajama pants. I didn't want to wear a shirt. Girls seemed to think I was hot without my shirt. And if it worked on them… Why not Amy?

She came out and she was wearing pants and her bra.

"Wow. I guess we had the same idea." I laughed.

"I guess so." She replied and bit her lip.

"So what did we decide on to do?"

"I don't know… Why don't you pick."

"Amy, you know what I'd pick if I had a choice."

I really hoped she did know. After like a gazlllion times trying, she hopefully would've picked up on the hint.

"Well then. What else could we do?"

"We could… talk, or, we could…"

I was stumped. I didn't really come up here ever. Just to sleep. And to think sometimes.

"What should we talk about?"

"What are you gonna name the baby?"

"You mean we?"

"Sure. So what's your favorite name?"

"It depends on what it is."

"Boy."

"I would name him Adam."

"I would name him Ricky Jr."

"You're a jerk."

"Sorry."

"No. I think jerks are sexy."

She got up and walked over to me. She sat on my lap, put her hands on my back and started to kiss me. I smiled. She started to put her tongue in my mouth. I laid back. We started making out again. She pulled away. She smiled at me.

"What happened?"

"Why? You want me?"

I smirked. "Maybe I do."

"Too bad." She smiled.

I started to laugh. She started to get up and walk away. I came up behind her and hugged her.

"You're sexy when you play hard to get."

She blushed. I kissed her. She pulled away.

"Let's get some sleep." She said. She smiled and layed down on my bed. I layed down next to her and put my arms around her again. We kissed and she started to toss and turn.

"What's wrong?"

"These jeans are really uncomfortable."

"Wait here."

I got up and got her some of my old pajama pants.

"Put these on." I threw them at her.

"Thanks."

She went into the bathroom and put the pants on. She looked so hot in those pants.

"Hey sexy. I missed you." I said. Trying to put my charm to work again.

"Hey. I was gone for three seconds." She smiled and kissed me. "Goodnight Ricky."

"Goodnight." I said back.

I woke up and Amy was still sleeping. I looked at the clock. 5:30. I checked my phone.

**One New Voicemail**

**Two New Messages**

The voicemail was from Adrienne. At Three in the morning.

"Ricky, you should come over so we can have some fun. Bye."

She was such a bitch.

Messages.

Ben 4:15 AM

Grace 5:00 AM

Ben 4:15 AM:

_Hey Ricky. Why did youwant to know so much about romance?_

_-Ben_

_**REPLY**_

_I had sex with your exgirlfriend last night._

_-Ricky_

Grace 5:00 AM:

_Ricky, where have you been the last few days? See you at school._

_-Grace_

Oh My God! It's Monday. We have school in an hour and a half. I woke Amy up.

"What?"

"Amy… It's Monday. We have school in an hour and a half.

"Oh my god! I need clothes!"

"Just wear your jeans. I'll give you a shirt."

"Allright."

AMY'S POV

I got up and put on my jeans. I stole Ricky's extra toothbrush and brushed my teeth. I ran my fingers through my hair and walked out in my jeans and my bra.

"So how about that shirt?" I asked.

"Here." He gave me the blue silk one he wore last night. He smiled.

"Why this one?"

"Because it's my favorite shirt." He smiled.

I knew what he meant.

"Thanks."

"Let's go."

And we left for school.

**A/N: somewhat of a cliffhanger.**

**update tonight or tomorrow.**

**Reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Ok, someone told me to update tonight.**

**I'm here to please.**

**So I'm gonna try.**

RICKY'S POV

I opened Amy's door. She got out. I took her hand, and our fingers laced. I opened the door to Grant High School. All activity seemed to stop. Everyone started pointing and whispering. I turned to Amy and smiled and winked. Then, I started to kiss her in front of everyone. I pulled away. I looked at the faces on the people in the hallway. They were in shock. They're mouths were open and their eyes were wide.

"What? I can't have a girlfriend? Come on Amy. We have to find Grace."

"Allright."

We walked away. I texted Grace.

_Grace, where are you? I'm trying to find you._

_-Ricky_

GRACE'S POV

**A/N: Uh oh. A new POV. :O**

I looked at my new message.

_Grace, where are you? I'm trying to find you._

_-Ricky_

_**REPLY**_

_Ricky, meet me by your locker._

_See you there._

_-Grace_

I really liked him. And no matter what anyone said, he liked me back. I wanted to date him. I don't care what my parents said. I was determined to date this boy. I saw him come around the corner. But I didn't like what else I saw. He was holding Amy Jeurgens's hand!! He was smiling and laughing as he talked with her. My heart shattered into a million pieces. I was fighting back tears. But, maybe he wasn't dating her. What are you saying Grace? Of course he was dating her. One, they were holding hands. Two, she was wearing his shirt. A tear ran down my cheek. I wiped it away and put on a fake smile. It fooled Ricky.

"Hey Grace, what's up?"

RICKY'S POV

"So… are you guys like… dating now?" Grace asked me.

"Yup," I said. I turned, smiled at Amy and gave her a quick peck on the lips. She bit her lip and smiled. I put my arm around her waist and pulled her close. You could see the anger and jealousy in Grace's eyes.

"Ricky, I thought you liked me." Grace said.

"Sorry, the truth is, I just wanted to have sex with you."

You could see the sadness in her face now. A tear ran down her cheek and she ran to the bathroom.

"Grace wait!" Amy yelled and followed Grace.

"Amy!" I ran after her. I grabbed her from behind, picked her up, spun around, and put her facing the opposite direction.

"Amy, you need to give Grace some space. Talk to her later." I looked her right in the eyes. "Trust me."

"No Ricky. I need to talk to her now."

"Amy." I said as she pushed me out of the way and went into the bathroom. I punched my locker. I looked down at my hand. It was bleeding. I didn't care

GRACE'S POV

I ran into the bathroom crying. How could I truly believe Ricky cared about me? I heard the bathroom door open.

"H-He-Hello?" I sniffled. I got myself together.

"Grace?"

It was Amy.

"What do you want Amy?"

"I want to talk to you. Now come out of the stall."

"Fine." I went out. I looked in the mirror and realized my eyes were all red and puffy. I wiped my face.

AMY'S POV

"Fine." She came out of the stall. Her eyes were all puffy and red. She wiped off her face.

"Grace. I'm really sorry about me and Ricky. I know you liked him…"

"How could I think he really liked me? He wants to have sex with every girl in school."

"I know Grace, but you could find someone ten times better than Ricky. Just a heads up, guys think you're hot. But Jack doesn't let them near you. He wants to get back together."

"Well, I don't want him back."

"I know how you feel, I broke up with Ben. He dated me to have sex with me."

I gave her a hug.

"Thanks Amy."

"Anytime. I'm here to help if you need to talk."

I left the bathroom. Ricky was standing by his locker. He saw me and stuffed his hand in his pocket.

RICKY'S POV

Adrienne walked around the corner.

"Hey Ricky." She said.

"What do you want Adrienne?"

She kissed me like we did when we used to have sex. I pushed her off.

AMY'S POV

I walked out of the bathroom and saw Adrienne and Ricky kissing. My heart ripped in two. But then, he pushed her off him.

"Adrienne! I don't want to be your boyfriend. I'm with Amy now, and if you can't deal with that, just leave me alone."

"Fine."

I walked over to Ricky and gave him a hug. I felt something warm and wet on his hand when he held mine. I looked down.

"Ricky, what happened? Your hand is bleeding."

"I was mad when you didn't listen to me and I punched my locker."

"Is it broken?"

"I don't know… It might be."

"Why don't you go to the nurse?"

"Why would I do that?"

"If your hand is broken, then you should get it looked at."

"No."

"Fine, but I'm not doing anything with you until it's fixed. No holding hands. No kissing. Nothing that involves touching me."

"Fine, I don't care."

I thought he would cave.

RICKY'S POV

"Fine, but I'm not doing anything with you until it's fixed. No holding hands. No kissing. No anything."

I wasn't going to give in to Amy. I needed to keep some of my tough image. I don't know how long I could keep it up. But, it was worth a shot.

"Fine, I don't care."

I did care. I wanted to kiss her. I wanted to hug. I wanted to touch her in some way. I smirked at her.

"You know what?"

"What?"

"You'll cave." She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Look mom, no hands." I kissed her without touching her with my hands.

"Ricky, you're impossible. That counts as touching by the way."

She walked away. Damn. I thought it would work. I went to the nurse.

"What seems to be the problem?"

"I cut my hand and possibly broke it."

"How?"

"I punched my locker."

"Fine. Let me see."

She touched my hand and tears built up in my eyes.

"Ouch."

"Well, it's not broken, but it's sprained. Let me just stop the bleeding and wrap it up for you."

"Thank you."

I can't believe I caved. I just wanted to touch Amy so bad. The bandage hurt my hand.

_Amy, where are you?_

_-Ricky_

AMY'S POV

I walked away.

Five minutes later, when I was at my locker, I got a message.

_Amy, where are you?_

_-Ricky_

_**REPLY**_

_I'm at my locker. I'll wait for you._

_-Amy_

I was waiting for him. I saw him come around the corner, and it looked like he'd been crying. He smirked when he saw me. His hand was behind his back. He reached me and kissed me without his hands again. I pulled away.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"All better!!"

He showed me his hand. It was wrapped up. He caved. I smiled. I gave him a hug.

"I knew you'd cave." I mumbled.

"What?" he asked with a smile on his face. The bell rang. Thank god.

"Gotta get to class. Talk to you later."

I ran off to math.

RICKY'S POV

Damn it. She was saved. I knew what she said, I just wanted to hear her say it out loud. She ran off to her next class and I walked down to chemistry.

When chemistry, I walked back toward Amy's locker. I put one hand over her head on the locker, and one hand on her waist. I smirked. I kissed her. She started to kiss back. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around.

"What do you want Ben?"

"Stop kissing my woman."

"She's not yours anymore, sucker."

I gave him a shove and went back to making out with Amy. I felt Ben tap me on the shoulder again. I turned around.

"Kinda busy here. Leave us alone."

Why couldn't he just leave me and Amy alone?

"I need to talk to Amy… Alone."

I looked at Amy and she gave me a look that told me that I have to stay.

"No. Now why don't you just leave before I have to hurt you?"


	9. Chapter 9

"Threats won't work this time. Let's see you actually do something."

I pushed him. He pushed back. I punched him in the stomach and he went to punch back. I grabbed his fist, whipped it around his back, hit him in the back of the knees and he was down.

"Is that all you got?" He asked.

"No. But I'm not gonna waste it on you. You're not worth it remember?"

"Fine. But I will get Amy back eventually." And he walked away. I looked at Amy. She was smiling at me.

"Thank you." She said. "I don't want anything to do with him."

"Whatever." I said and smirked. "It was nothing."

My hand hurt from punching Ben. I was fighting back tears but one escaped.

"Ricky, whats wrong?" Amy asked.

"My hand."

She gave me a hug and I hugged back. Everyone that walked by looked and whispered again. I looked at Amy. She smiled. I started to kiss her again and she kissed back. Soon enough we were making out and she pulled away.

"Gotta get to my next class." She said and walked away.

**A/N: That pretty much happens the rest of the day, so let's fastforward again to 3:00 when Ricky is waiting at Amy's locker to drive her home.**

Amy turned the corner, coming from her last class of the day. She saw me waiting at her locker and started to walk faster. She looked worried. I pulled her into a hug. She pushed me off.

"What did I do?"

"Nothing. Can we just leave?"

"Why?"

"I'll explain in the car."

**A/N: I know it's really short.**

**It adds to suspense.**

**Why was she running?**

**I know.**

**But do you?**

**Reviews Please?**

**:D**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: As everyone probably knows… the new episode is tomorrow!**

**I'm excited!! Aren't you?! I watch it religiously!**

**XD**

**Ok well here's chapter ten!**

**-Meg**

We walked really fast to my car. She squeezed my hand so tight I thought I was going to cry. But she was obviously scared so I didn't say anything. We got into the car and I started to drive away. I pulled over into a vacant parking lot and looked over at her. I noticed a bruise on her cheek.

"Oh my god, Amy what happened?" I asked her. She started to cry. I pulled her towards me and she was crying into my shoulder.

"Ben.. hit.. me.." She said in between sobs.

"Amy, please stop crying and tell me exactly what happened."

She sniffled and stopped crying. I pulled away from her. I took her hand.

"Ricky, he came up to me after math and said did you have sex with Ricky last night? So I said yes. He asked me why and I told him because I love you and he said but you didn't love me enough to have sex with me. I said I guess not and he told me he hated me and then he…" She trailed off and started to cry again.

"Amy stop crying. Everything is gonna be ok."

"No it's not. I'm gonna have to tell my parents how I got this bruise. But I don't want to tell them about us. They won't be happy."

"it doesn't matter if they're happy. They're gonna have to find out sometime. Just like they had to find out about… Ricky Jr."

She smiled.

"We're not naming it Ricky Jr."

"Aww why not?"

I didn't really want to name it Ricky Jr. anyways. I just wanted to see her smile again.

AMY'S POV

The scene kept replaying in my head.

I walked out of math and felt someone try to grab my wrist. I turned around to see Ben.

"Ben what do you want?"

"Did you have sex with Rciky last night?"

"Uhm… yeah."

"Why?"

"Because I love him."

"Oh but you didn't love me enough to have sex with me?"

"I guess not."

"I hate you Amy, and I don't know what I was thinking asking you to take me back."

"Allright…" And I was about to turn and walk away, when his hand struck my face. I ran away. I looked back and he was chasing me. I turned the corner and ran to Ricky.

I snapped out of it.

"Aww why not?"

He smiled. I didn't like the name Ricky Jr. It just didn't have that special ring to it. The smile came off his face and he gave me a hug.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I don't want anything to ever happen to you. I'll come with you to tell your parents about us if you want."

I wanted him there.

"Yeah. Could you?"

"When?"

"Tonight at eight?"

"Sure. I'll be there. But I'd better drive you home."

"Yeah," I said and he drove me home. I took off his shirt, and put on mine, which was in my bag. I handed him his shirt.

"Keep it. You can wear it when we tell them." He smirked. He was a smart boy.

"Ok." I said and put it in my bag.

**A/n: Fastfoward to 7:56 that night. :D**

STILL AMY'S POV

"Mom, dad, can you wait for me in the kitchen? I have to tell you something…"

"Sure hunny," my mom said and they walked into the kitchen and sat at the table. I heard the bell ring. It was Ricky. I was wearing his shirt under my sweatshirt. I took the sweatshirt off and smiled at him. We walked into the kitchen.

"Amy, what's going on?" My mom asked.

My dad just looked angry.

"Mom, Dad, Ricky and I are dating now…"

"What about Ben?" My dad asked.

"Well, it turns out Ben asked me out to get me to have sex with him, so we broke up, then he tried to rape me, and then…" I started to cry. Ricky pulled me close. He rested his head on mine.

"Don't cry." He said.

RICKY'S POV

"Amy what's going on?" Mrs. Jeurgens asked.

"Mom, dad, Ricky and I are dating now…"

"What about Ben?" Her mom asked.

"Well, it turns out Ben asked me out to get me to have sex with him, so we broke up, then he tried to rape me, and then…"SheI started to cry. I pulled her close. I put my head on hers.

"Don't cry," I said and lifted her chin to show her parents the bruise on her cheek. I turned to them.

"Today, Ben hit Amy."

"Why would he hit her?" Mr. Jeurgens asked.

"Because… well, last night… me and Amy kind of…" I said.

"Oh god." Her mom said.

"Yeah, and Ben found out." I replied. "He got mad and hit Amy."

I hugged her again.

"Ok, well if Amy's happy, I'm happy." Mrs. Jeurgens said to me. "Amy hunny, are you happy with this boy?"

She was still crying into my shoulder and she nodded. I lifted her chin and put my lips to hers. She started to kiss back. I pulled away, I smiled and looked into her eyes. Not in front of her parents. She smiled and nodded.

"And I think we have a date now… right Amy?"

She nodded again. I took her hand and we walked out to my car. I started to drive.

"So where do you want to go?"

"I don't know… how bout the movies?" She smiled.

"Fine." We drove in silence the whole way. When we pulled into a parking space, she asked, "What's wrong?"

"I'm just a little angry at Ben because he hit you."

"I'm fine."

"I know, but what if he does it again, and you're not?"

"It won't happen again. He caught me off guard and now I can defend myself because I'll see it coming."

I smiled and kissed her. We walked into the movies and got two tickets for some weird chick flick. I didn't plan on watching the movie anyways. We found two seats in the back. She sat to the left of me. The movie started and I put my arm around her. She leaned her head on my chest. It was amazing how she could find the perfect spot on my chest every time. I tilted her head up and kissed her. She started to kiss back. I put my tongue in her mouth and she put hers in mine and we made out for the duration of the movie. When it ended, we got up and walked out. It was like we watched the whole movie. We went back to my car and started to make out again. I pulled away and looked at the clock. 11:00. "Hey Amy?"

"Mhmm?"

"Do you have a curfew?"

"Yeah."

"What is it?"

"10:30… why?"

"It's 11."

"Who cares?"

She started to kiss me again. I sure didn't care. I started kissing back and we started making out again. She pulled away.

"Why'd you stop?"

"Why? Still want me?"

"Maybe I do." I kissed her. She pulled away and smiled.

"Too bad. You can't have me."

"Aww…" I said and started to drive her home. I looked over at her. She smiled at me. When we got to her house, I walked her up to the door and kissed her goodnight. "Goodnight Amy."

"Night Ricky. Wanna drive me to school tomorrow?"

"Of course I do. I'll be here at 6:45."

"Ok."

I leaned in and kissed her again. She put her hands on my neck and I put mine on her waist. We were on her steps for a good five minutes until the door opened. It was her dad.

"What do you think you're doing Amy?"

"Dad!"

"Go away Ricky."

I walked away. I wondered what he would do to Amy. I would find out in the morning when I came to pick her up.

**A/N: It took me an hour. I'm done.**

**Updates Tomorrow.**

**Before and maybe after the show.**

**Be here.**

**:D**

**-Meg**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Tonight's the night where we find out if Ricky and Amy finally get together… which I obv. Think they should.**

**Last update beore the show. Maybe after if I get bored enough. If not then, then tomorrow morning.**

AMY'S POV

"Go away Ricky."

I watched Ricky walk away. I didn't want to know what was going to happen to me. I walked in the house.

"Amy, what were you thinking?!"

"I was thinking I like making out with my boyfriend."

"I thought you didn't want anything to do with that boy."

His face was bright red and you could see the anger in his eyes.

"I didn't. But he told me that he wanted to help me because he was the father of the baby. Then I learned about Ben and he helped me through all of it." I started to walk upstairs. He grabbed my wrist and squeezed it. My eyeswere filled with tears.

"Ouch." I said and fell to my knees. I looked down at my wrist. It was black and blue.

"I'm sorry Amy. I didn't mean to hurt you." I looked up at him and he looked truly sorry, but all I could do was sit there and cry. I finally got up and went up to the bathroom. I took out some bandages and wrapped my wrist so I couldn't move it. I took some Tylenol and went into my room. I laid down. My phone was vibrating. I picked it up with my good hand and looked down. I had six new messages.

_Ben 11:02 _We were still out on the porch when I got that.

_Ben 11:30_

_Ben 11:45_

_Ricky 11:46_

_Ricky 11:50_

_Ricky 11:51_

I looked at the time. 11:55.

_Ben 11:02:_

_Amy. I'm sorry I hit you earlier today. I don't know what came over me._

_Ben 11:30:_

_I've done some thinking and I'm really not sorry. You deserved it._

_Ben 11:45:_

_You will have sex with me Amy Jeurgens. You will._

_Ricky 11:46:_

_Amy, tell me what happened._

_See you at 6:45._

_Ricky 11:50:_

_I'm starting to get impatient. Text back. Or call. _

_Ricky 11:51:_

_Amy, I need to know. I want to help you._

I hit the call button. It rang twice and then there was an answer.

"Hello?"

He sounded tired.

"Sorry, is this a bad time?" I got a sharp pain in my wrist. I started to cry.

"No… what's wrong? What happened Amy?"

"Nothing. I'm –" I winced. I drew a sharp breath. "I'm fine."

"Amy, tell me what happened."

"Nothing Ricky. I'm perfectly fine."

"Fine. I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Mhmm. Bye."

"See you tomorrow."

"Yup. Bye."

I hung up, but my phone next to my bed and went to sleep.

RICK'S POV

"Nothing Ricky, I'm perfectly fine."

I didn't want to force her to tell me. She would tell me when she was ready.

"Fine. I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Mhmm. Bye."

"See you tomorrow."

"Yup. Bye."

I hung up. I tried to sleep, but I couldn't. I knew something was wrong with Amy. I couldn't help but wonder what. I thought and thought. I saw a light through my window. I looked at the clock. It was 5:45. I had an hour to get dressed and get ready for school. Then I had to pick up Amy. I picked out a pair of jeans, some sneakers, and a t-shirt that I had cut the sleeves off of. I took a shower, got dressed, put on a sweatshirt, picked up my back, and looked at the clock. 6:20. I had just enough time to get to Amy's house.

AMY'S POV

I woke up to a sharp pain in my wrist and realized that that wasn't a dream. That actually happened. My dad had hurt me. I couldn't feel safe around him ever again. I looked at the clock. 5:59. I had to get ready before Ricky got here. I picked out a pair of jeans, some silver flats, and a white, loose-fitting t-shirt to cover my protruding belly. I took a shower and got dressed. I brushed my hair and looked at the clock again. 6:35. I put on a sweatshirt, and made sure it covered my wrist. I ran downstairs and grabbed some toast. I ate it and drank a glass of orange juice. I heard the doorbell ring. I ran to the door and opened it. It was Ricky. I gave him a quick kiss and we got in his car. He held my hand and our fingers were laced. My right hand hurt really bad. A sharp pain shot up my arm and I winced.

RICKY'S POV

I held Amy's hand on the way to school. About fifteen minutes into the drive she winced in pain. I pulled over.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Amy! What happened last night?!"

She pulled up the right sleeve of her sweatshirt. There was a bandage on her wrist.

"Oh my god. Amy what happeneed?"

It turns out that she went to walk away from her dad and he grabbed her wrist and squeezed it.

"Amy, can I see it?"

She unwrapped the bandages, and her wrist was black and blue and purple.

"Oh my god!" I gave her a hug and wrapped it back up for her. She started to cry.

"Ricky, it hurts so bad."

"It'll be ok Amy. Everything will turn out fine."

"I don't feel safe in my house anymore."

"It's going to be Ok."

She hugged me and I tilted her head up and kissed her gently on the lips. She smiled, but she was still crying. I kept driving. When we reached school, I held her hand and walked down the halls. I walked her to her first class, making sure Ben didn't hurt her again. I kissed her again.

"See you at band practice Amy."

She smiled.

"See you there."

I walked to my class.

**A/N: After band practice!!**

RICKY'S POV

"Need a ride home?"

"Yeah…"

"Ok hop in."

She opened the door and sat in the passenger seat. I put my fingers in between hers and held tight. We rode in silence until we got to her house. I walked her up to her door. I kissed her.

"Bye."

"Bye Ricky." She smiled and kissed me again.

I walked away and drove home. I couldn't stop thinking about how worried she was about her dad. I looked at the clock. 9:30.

I drove over to Amy's house. I knocked on the door. Her sister answered.

"What do you want?"

"I need to see Amy."

"She's upstairs."

I ran up the stairs and walked into her room. She was sitting on her bed crying. I walked over and pulled her into a hug. She started crying into my shoulder. "Amy what happened?"

"I'm scared."

"I know. That's why I came over here."

I leaned to kiss her and our lips touched. I was touching her right arm with one hand and her waist with another. She had both her arms around my waist. We were making out when she pulled away.

"I love you Ricky."

Her mom walked in right as we started to make out again.

"Oh god."

"Mrs. Jeurgens," I said, "We weren't going to do anything. She was scared and I needed to comfort her."

"Why in the world would she be scared?"

I looked back at Amy. "You didn't tell your own mother?"

She shook her head.

"Tell me what? Would somebody please explain what's going on here?"

I walked over and pulled Amy up. I pulled up the sleeve on her right arm. It was still wrapped. I unwrapped it, revealing her mangled wrist.

"Amy who did that?!"

She mumbled.

"WHO DID THAT TO YOU?!"

"Dad."

She said really quietly. Her mother's face went white.

**A/N: OH NO!! WHAT WILL HAPPEN!!**

**Tonight or Tomorrow Morning.**

**Be here.**

**-Meg**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Ok well i didn't like the show's ending last night.**

**but i'm convinced that they will be together.**

**:D**

AMY'S POV

"Dad."

All the color drained from her face.

"Your father did this to you?"

I nodded and started to cry harder. I hugged Ricky and he tilted my head up and kissed me gently on the lips.

"I knew I shouldn't have let him move back in."

"No. Mom, it's fine."

"No Amy it's not fine. Your father hurt you and that's all that matters."

"Mom, he didn't mean to."

"How do you not mean to hurt your child that bad?"

"When me and Ricky got home last night it was 11 and I know I was past my curfew and I'm sorry about that, but we started to make out on the front porch and dad caught us, he was yelling at me and I started to walk away when he grabbed my wrist and squeezed it."

"And how is that not on purpose Amy?!"

She looked extremely angry. If Ricky hurt my baby when he/she was born I would kill him. She had every right to be angry. Maybe he really did mean to hurt. Maybe he had every intention on doing it again. These thought just made me cry more. I was holding on to Ricky for my life and crying into his shoulder.

"Amy, please don't cry." He said and held me tighter. I took a deep breath and stopped crying. He kissed me again. "Thank you." He smiled.

"Well I have some business to take care of," mom said and she walked down the hall to where dad was. I turned to Ricky.

"I'm really scared Ricky."

"Come back to my place, just for tonight. It'll be ok Amy. Just write a note."

So I did.

_Mom, Dad, Ashley,_

_I went to stay at Madison's for tonight._

_-Amy_

Of course I wasn't really going to Madison's, her parents found out and now she can't hang out with me. But my parents and Ashley didn't know that. Ricky went downstairs and left. He pulled down the street and stopped. I grabbed a few things, clothes, hairbrush, toothpaste, toothbrush, and shoes, put them in a bag, put on a jacket, and left. Nobody noticed. I started to walk down the street to Ricky's car when I felt someone grab my bad wrist. I screamed and fell to my knees crying. I heard a car door slam shut, obviously Ricky's, and someone run over, but I was being lifted up. I stood up and felt someone start to kiss me. I tried to pull away, but they were too strong.

"Hey! What's going on here?!"

Ricky.

"Go away Ricky."

It was Ben. **A/N: Who didn't see that coming?! XD**

He went back to kissing me. He pulled away.

"You will have sex with me Amy."

I turned to Ricky. "Maybe I should." I turned back to Ben. "If I have sex with you this one time, will you leave me alone for the rest of my life."

"Sure. Why not?"

"Fine. Let's go back to your house."

We walked to his house, went upstairs, and had sex. It was really bad sex too. Nothing like it was with Ricky. When he was done, I put on my clothes, grabbed my bag and ran really fast to Ricky's house.

I knocked on the door.

RICKY'S POV

"Maybe I should." She said to me. I felt my eyes start burning because of the tears. Just the thought of those two in bed made me shudder. I didn't want anybody to be with Amy but me. But I had no choice. I nodded.

They walked to his house. About an hour later, I heard a knock. I opened the door.

"Hi." She said and smiled. I pulled her into a hug.

"Come on. But we have to be quiet, so Lucy won't hear you."

We walked silently up to my room, hand in hand. We sat on my bed.

"So…."

"It was really bad Ricky. Nothing like it was with you."

I smiled. Now there's no way she's leaving me. But then I thought.

"He's not gonna leave you alone you know."

"Yeah, but now he won't try to rape me anymore."

"Hey you never know."

She smiled. I kissed her and she started to kiss back. I pulled away.

"Hey what's that about?" She asked.

"Why you want me?" I said, mocking her.

"Maybe I do," she said mocking me and kissed me.

"Too bad." I said and walked away.

She came up behind me and hugged me. "You're sexy when you're playing hard to get." She said trying to be me. I turned around and kissed her. I put my hands on her waist and she started to giggle. I pulled away.

"That's the way that night should've went."

She smiled. I kissed her again and she kissed me back so I put my tongue in her mouth. She did the same. I started to play with her hair. She pulled away.

"Be right back." She said, took her bag into the bathroom and closed the door. Hmm.. what was she doing? I changed into a pair of pajama pants and no shirt. She came out in a pair of basketball shorts and a t-shirt. She layed down.

"Goodnight." She said.

"Goodnight." I said and kissed her. I pulled away and put my hand around her. We both fell asleep. I woke up and looked at the clock. 6:00. I woke Amy up.

"Good morning." She said.

"Hey, is anyone gonna be at your house today?"

"No…"

"Let's stay home today."

"I can't."

"Aww, come on please?" I said and kissed her.

"Fine. Let me get dressed. "But no sex."

"Time for school." I said. She giggled.

"Just kidding. Maybe sex."

I smiled.

"That's better."

I got dressed. Jeans, brown t-shirt. White sneakers. I fixed my hair, brushed my teeth, and waited for Amy to get out of the shower and get dressed. When she came out of the bathroom, she was wearing a blue t-shirt and jeans with white sneakers, but she looked _hot!_

"Wow."

"Wow what?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"Nothing. Let's go."

We left and drove to her house. She walked in and made sure noone was home. She grabbed my hand and pulled me into the house. I kissed her. She pulled away. "Whoa."

"Whoa what?"

"Not right now. I'm hungry." She went into the kitchen and made some toast.

"Want anything?" She asked.

"Amy, I don't wanna eat. We stayed home from school. We need to _do something_ or I'm gonna go to school."

"Fine. Let me eat and then we'll_ do something._"

She ate frickin FAST!

She took my hand and led me up to her room. I smiled. She locked the door and we sat on her bed. I started to kiss her and she kissed back, so I put my tongue in her mouth. She did the same. We made out for a good five minutes before I started to take her shirt off and she let me. I put my hands on her waist and we had sex again.

AMY'S POV

We had sex again. It was nothing like it was with Ben. This was magical. We were laying in my bed, and I started to get up.

"Where you goin?"

"To get dressed?"

He sighed. "Fine."

We both got up and got dressed again. I heard a knock on my door.

"Amy get out here."

It was my dad. I took Ricky's hand and braced myself. I put my hand on the doorknob…..

**A/N: UH OH!!**

**I don't know what should happen next so yeah. Stopping here. More this afternoon or tonight.**

**:D**

**-Megan**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry it took me that long to update.**

**I wasn't sure what should've happened.**

**Still not positive, but I'll give it a shot.**

**:D**

RICKY'S POV

We got up to get dressed. I sighed and put on my pants. Right as I was going to put my shirt on there was a knock at Amy's bedroom door.

"Amy get out here."

It was her dad. I walked over and she took my hand. She turned to doorknob and the door slowly swung open.

"Amy what do you think you're doing?! You had school today."

"Me and Ricky decided to stay home today."

"I don't care what you guys decided to do. Now get dressed and go to school."

I looked down. I forgot I was only wearing my pants.

"We probably should." She said, "Before he hurts me again."

"Amy, we don't have to go to school, we can do something else. We just don't stay here."

"But what if my dad finds out?"

"Trust me, he won't find out." I smiled at her and kissed her. I went and put on my shirt. I tied my shoes, grabbed Amy's bag and took her hand. We walked down to my car and got in. We started to drive away.

"Where do you want to go today?"

"I don't care. Wherever you wanna go."

I was thinking. There were only so many places to go in this town.

"There's nowhere to go."

"Why don't we just go to school Ricky?"

"Fine."

We drove to the school and got late passes from the office. I kissed her.

"Have fun in class."

I looked at the clock 12:34. I had math. But at least there was only like an hour and a half till school was over. I walked into math.

"Mr. Underwood, why are you late?"

"I was having sex with my girlfriend." I said and sat down in the back.

AMY'S POV

We drove to school and got late passes. Ricky kissed me and said to have fun in class, with a sarcastic and mad tone to his voice. I glanced at the clock as I walked to english. 12:36. I walked in.

"Mrs. Jeurgens, why are you late?"

"Uhmm… well… I had a doctor's appointment?"

I went and sat down at my seat in the back.

**AFTER SCHOOL**

I texted Ricky.

_Ricky, where are you? Can you drive me home?_

_-Amy_

RICKY'S POV

DING! New text.

Amy 2:15

_Ricky, where are you? Can you drive me home?_

_-Amy_

I looked up and Adrian was standing right there.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"What's your problem?!"

"Look, I have to go drive Amy home. Call me later if you wanna talk."

"I can't. I'm going out with my friend."

"You don't have friends."

"Yes I do."

"Fine," I said and walked to Amy's locker.

"Hey." I said and leaned in to kiss her but she turned.

"Let's just leave." She said.

"I'm not driving you home until you tell me what your problem is."

"Fine. I'll walk."

She walked out the door. I ran after her and grabbed her hand.

"OK, you don't have to tell me, but I don't want you walking. Not with Ben and your dad after you."

She gave me a hug and I kissed her. She actually let me this time.

I pulled away and we got into the car.

"Amy, will you please tell me what's wrong?"

She looked at me and I could see she'd been crying. I was worried about her.

"I have to face my dad at some point or another. And I don't want anything to happen to me or the baby."

I started to drive in the opposite direction of Amy's house.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see…"

**A/N: Cliffhanger?**

**:p**

**Updates sooner this time I promise.**

**Still not sure what'll happen.**

**Review Please.**

**-Meg**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/n: Ok so everyone but one person said Adrienne's house… sorry TVHollywoodDiva…**

**Thanks to Brieanna b/c I'm going to be using some of the ideas you sent me :**

**Thank You Ashlyn13 for like always reviewing and for teaching me how to use Pms C:**

**Here we go.**

AMY'S POV

"Where are we going?" I asked Ricky. He was driving in the opposite direction of my house.

"You'll see…" He replied.

"Can I have a hint?"

"Just a place we can stay for a couple of days."

We pulled up in front of Adrienne's house.

"We're staying here?

"Yeah…"

He knocked on the door. No one answered so he opened the door and walked in.

"Maybe she's not home. Oh well, we'll probably be staying in her mom's room because she's never home, so let's go."

He opened the door. We walked in and found my dad and Adrienne's mom having sex.

"Dad?" I said, in schock.

"Amy? What are you doing here?" He replied.

"I could ask you the same thing…" I crossed my arms.

"Where's Adrienne?" Ricky asked.

"At a friend's house."

"Fine."

"Which brings us back to what you're doing here…" my dad said and started to walk towards me with just a sheet wrapped around him. The expression on his face showed his anger and me and Ricky ran out the door.

RICKY'S POV

We walked into Adrienne's mom's room, and her and Amy's father were having sex! Oh my god! I was scarred for life. Not that I wasn't already, but it just added to the scars.

"Where's Adrienne?" I asked, missing everything said before that point.

"At a friend's house."

"Fine." I didn't know Adrienne had friends…

"Which brings us back to what you're doing here…" Amy's dad said and got up, wearing just a sheet. His face was red with anger and he started to walk towards Amy. I grabbed Amy's hand and we ran out the door. We got into my car. We drove away. Where could we stay. Not there, not at Amy's house, and my house would be too obvious… Hmmm… I GOT IT!!

**A/N: I know it was short. I don't know where they're going this time. But I'm gonna try to figure it out sooner this time. C;**

**Sorry about the wait on the last one.**

**Review whether or not you liked it.**


	15. Chapter 15

Amy's POV

"Where are we going now?" I asked Ricky when we started driving away.

"Can't tell you. You might get angry."

"There's only two places we could go that would make me angry."

"Is one of them Grace's house?"

"No…"

"Good." He said as we pulled up in front of a big white house. He opened my door, took my hand and walked up to the door. A man I assumed to be Grace's dad answered.

"Hi. What do you want?" he asked Ricky.

"Is Grace home?"

"No, she's with Adrienne."

"Do you know where they went?"

"No, they just went out."

"Can we wait for her? We need a place to stay for a couple of days…"

"Well you're not staying here." I was crushed. Now where were we supposed to stay?

RICKY'S POV

"Well you're not staying here." Mr. Bowman said when I told him that we needed a place today. Jerk.

"Fine, come on Amy." I held her hand and we got back in the car. We drove off. We had to think of a place to stay.

"What if we just stay in my car?"

"That could work, but I would need a lot more clothes…"

"Your dad is probably still at Adrienne's house, sneak in your window and pack a few bags."

"Allright, then you can do the same?"

"Yeah."

I drove Amy to her house. She climbed up the drain pipe, like I had done a few times that I hadn't mentioned. I waited in her yard. She threw down three bags of clothes. We walked back to the car.

"How much clothes could you possibly need?"

"I'm not going back for a while."

"Allright, well lets go back to my place for a few minutes."

We drove to my house and we snuck in. It was 10:30 at night, so Lucy was asleep. I lead her upstairs, and she sat on my bed while I packed a bag with clothes, money, condoms, and other such things.

We pulled into an empty parking lot. She gave me a hug and I could tell she was upset.

"Everything will be fine. I promise, nothing will happen to you. I won't let anything happen." I said as I played with her hair.

We walked down to my car and put all the bags in the back seat. I looked at her. She was perfect. She was pretty, smart, and amazing. I smiled. She looked over at me and smiled back.

"What?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Ricky."

I leaned in to kiss her but she turned away.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just…" she turned away.

"You just what?" I touched her shoulder and she shrugged my hand off.

"I just don't want anything to happen to me or the baby…"

"I promise, nothing will…"

"But what if I'm at school and my dad comes and calls me to the office."

"Nothing will happen Amy."

I leaned in to kiss her and our lips touched. I smirked. I put my tongue in her mouth.

AMY'S POV

"Nothing will happen Amy."

He leaned in to kiss me and I let him because I knew eventually he would get what he wanted. Plus, he was such a good kisser. I felt him smile when our lips met. He put his tongue in my mouth. I pulled away.

"What's wrong?"

"There's no room."

"For…?"

"You know what there's no room for."

"Sex?"

"Yeah."

"Who says I want to have sex right now?"

I looked at him and crossed my arms.

"Ok fine I do, but I want you to be happy."

"You still want me?"

"Yeah I do. I love you. I want you."

"Well then, I want you too."

He kissed me. Before I knew it, I was pinned against the door and our tongues were in each others' mouths. He was taking off my shirt when we heard a knock on my window. We looked up and we saw………..

**A/N:**

**Updates tomorrow night or Monday afternoon?**

**Reviews please.**


	16. Chapter 16

RICKY'S POV

Me and Amy were making out and we were about to have sex when we heard a knock on the window. I looked up and we saw…..

Adrian and Grace!!

AMY'S POV

…..Adrian and Grace!!

I pulled myself together and rolled down the window.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Adrian screamed at Ricky.

"Having a little fun." Ricky said and smiled. I giggled. Grace just stood there in shock.

"You're my boyfriend."

"No. I'm Amy's boyfriend. We broke up. Now leave."

"Fine. Come on Adrian." Grace said.

"No."

"Yes!!" All three of us said at the same time.

"Fine." She sighed. She walked over to her car and drove off.

"Well that was akward…" Ricky said, "I feel so violated…"

RICKY'S POV

"I feel so violated…"

"I know," she said.

"Anyways, where were we?" I smirked.

I kissed her and she kissed back, so in no time we started making out and I had her pressed against the door again. I took her shirt of and had one hand on her waist and one on her upper back. She was touching my back and in no time…

**A/N: Yeah enough detail. Skip to about 3:30 in the morning.**

Amy and I were laying under a throw blanket I had taken from my house. I turned to her.

"I love you."

"I love you too." I kissed her.

"Let's get dressed," I said.

"Ok…" she said with a somewhat sad tone in her voice.

"What?"

"Well…" she hesitated. "Nothing. Nevermind."

She put her shirt on. Then her pants. I put on a pair of basketball shorts and went in the backseat and layed across the seats. Amy followed and we layed down. I gave her a kiss.

"Goodnight." I said.

"Night. I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled. I smiled back.

Just then, we saw a light in the window. Someone opened the door and grabbed Amy's bad wrist. I heard her start to cry and I jumped out of the car.

I heard the man say "You're coming home right now young lady."

It was her dad. She was crying and screaming to let go of her wrist. I screamed "let go of her!"

He turned around and threw Amy to the ground. He ran away. I ran over to Amy and picked her up. I carried her over to my car and placed her gently in the back seat.

"Amy, are you ok?"

"My leg. When he threw me to the ground."

She grabbed her leg and winced in pain.

I pulled up her pant leg and………….

**A/N: You wanted an update.**

**Tried to make it exciting.**

**Hope you liked it.**

**Reviews.**

**Updates later or this week sometime.**

**:D**


	17. Chapter 17

RICKY'S POV

As I lifted Amy's pant leg, I was afraid of what I'd see. I rolled it up, and there was a deep cut. She must have fallen on some broken glass.

"Amy. Are you ok?"

In a very low whisper she said, "Does it look like I'm ok?"

"No… Let's get you to a doctor…"

"No! No doctors!" She exclaimed.

"Amy, you need stitches."

"I don't care. I'll stitch it myself."

"No, Amy. You can't stitch it yourself! Now what's your problem with doctors?!"

"I haven't seen a doctor since…"

"Oh… well, Amy, you need to see a doctor. Just to get stitches. Then we can do whatever you want." I smiled when I said that.

She rolled her eyes.

"So… _anything_ I want?"

"Yeah."

"Fine. Take me to a doctor."

I wrapped up her leg in an old shirt of mine, and put it up on an old cushion. I jogged around to the driver's seat and drove to the hospital. I got out and carried Amy into the ER. The doctors saw her right away. She got stitches in her leg and got it wrapped up in a bandage. We got back in the car and drove to a different parking lot.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked.

"This." She said and she kissed me so I instinctively kissed back. We started making out and I pulled away.

"Jerk." She said.

"What?"

"You said we could do ANYTHING I wanted."

"Ok. I needed to breath."

"Ok. But just so you know, me calling you a jerk isn't a bad thing." She said and kissed me quickly.

"What are you saying?"

"Jerks are sexy."

And she kissed me again. We started making out. She started taking off my shirt and I did the same to her and I had her pinned against her door again….

AFTERWARDS!! :D

AMY'S POV

Well that was fun. That was a good choice on my part. Wow my leg hurt. I looked down and the bandage was red. What if I tore my stitches?

"Ricky?" I said. I looked over and he had his pants on.

"Yeah baby," He said with a smirk on his face.

"I think I tore my stitches."

"What?!" the smile left his face.

"My bandage is all red and I'm pretty sure stitches aren't supposed to bleed. Will you look at it for me?"

"Sure. Anything."

He unwrapped the bandages and I looked down and what I saw was shocking……….


	18. Chapter 18

AMY'S POV

When I looked down, I saw that I had torn one stich out and it was bleeding a lot. I started to cry when Ricky gently rubbed his finger across the stitches.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry!" He said.

"For what? You didn't do anything…"

"I was the one who took your pants off, so it was my fault that that stitch got torn." He said and he looked really sad.

"It's ok Ricky, I forgive you." I said and smiled.

He smiled back and I kissed him gently on the lips. He brought me back to the hospital where we were questioned, like an interrogation.

"What happened? You were just here an hour ago." Said the nurse at the desk.

"Well, uhm, one of my stitches got ripped out…" I said.

"And how did that happen?"

"Uhmm… well…"

RICKY'S POV

"And how did that happen?" The nurse at the desk asked when Amy told her about the torn stitch.

"Uhmm… well…"

"We were having sex! Can't you see I'm not wearing a shirt?!"

I wasn't wearing a shirt. Amy told me before I could put it on. The nurse gave me a look and the doctor came out.

"What are you two doing back… and why aren't you wearing a shirt, young man?!"

"Well sir," I started. But the nurse cut me off.

"They were having sex and one of this young lady's stitches got torn."

"Ahh…" he said and told us to follow him. He walked us into a large white room and I helped Amy up onto the bed. He pulled out that metal slide thing that is hidden under the bed and Amy put her leg on it. She winced. He told us how he would have to take out all the stitches and then re-stitch it. I nodded and held Amy's hand as he did both. When he was done, I helped Amy down and shook the doctor's hand.

"Thank you, sir." I said.

"Yeah. And no more sex, we don't want any more of her stitches coming out, do we?"

"No we don't." I said and smirked at Amy.

She bit her lip and pushed her hair back like she always did.It was so cute. I took her hand and walked her out to my car. I got in the drivers side, and she got in the passenger side. We drove back to the parking lot we were just in and climbed into the backseat. I took off my pants so I was in just boxers and she was wearing a pair of my pants and no shirt. I layed under the blanket, then her. We were facing each other now. I smiled at her and she smiled back. I gave her a kiss, layed on my back, and put my arm around her waist. I pulled her close. In an instant, we were both asleep.

I woke up to Amy shaking me. I opened my eyes.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey Amy, what time is it?" I smiled.

"Five."

"Why did you wake me up at Five in the morning?" I stopped smiling.

"We have school today."

"Oh. In that case, why did you wake me up at all?"

"We have to go to school Ricky."

"No we don't." I said and I leaned in to kiss her. She kissed me back and when I went to put my tongue in her mouth she pulled away.

"Amy, what's wrong?"

"I don't want to have sex."

"Why not?"

"Because we did last night. Let's take a break from sex. Let's be a real couple for a while?"

I sighed. "Fine."

"Wanna go out tonight?"

"Sure… where are we going?"

"How bout dinner?"

"Ok." I smiled. She smiled back.

"But first, school."

I sighed. "Fine."

I got up and got dressed. I drove to school and went to my first class and so did Amy. Between class's we met at her locker and talked about nothing too interesting to remember.

It was the end of the school day and Amy and I had a date in four hours. I dropped her off at Madison's house and went back to my place to get ready. I walked in the door.

"Where have you been?!" Lucy asked.

"Don't worry about it." I said with an abject look on my face. **A/N: come on you all know the look. The same look he's talking to Amy's dad at Adrienne's house. That sexy jerk face!! :D**

"No. Ricky. I have to worry about it."

"If you must know, Amy's dad hurt her and she needs me to take care of her, so I've been with her."

"Oh. Well, what if-"

I cut her off.

"Listen. I told you to stay out of it. So please, just stay out of it?"

"Fine."

I went upstairs, got dressed, put on a chain, brushed my teeth, and sprayed some cologne. I took the cologne and brought it back down to my car. I went to go pick Amy up at Madison's house.

AMY'S POV

"Yeah. Really."

"Are you kidding?"

"No Madison I'm not kidding!"

"But Amy, why Ricky? He got you pregnant!!"

"Well he wouldn't have had sex with me if he didn't like me right?"

"I guess, but are you sure this is what you want?"

"I'm positive."

"Good. Then I'm happy for you."

We hugged and heard the doorbell ring. I went downstairs. I opened the door. He had one rose in his hand and he was wearing a white shirt and a tie with black dress pants and shoes. He was smiling. Wow, his smile wa sexy. **A/N: Oh come on, you know it is!! :D** The smile came off his face.

"wow." He said.

I was wearing a little black dress that was loose around the stomach and went down to just below my knee. It was sleeveless and had a v-neck. He obviously liked it. I smiled, and I was sure I was blushing.

"You look pretty wow yourself." I said and he smiled. He took my hand and walked me to the car. He opened the door to the passenger side like a perfect gentleman, and then went to his side. We drove to the resteraunt and sat down. I ordered a chicken ceasar salad and a lemon water, and he had chicken and potatoes with a sprite. We ate, we made small talk. It was like an official date. Then, we went back to his car and he drove me back to Madison's and walked me to the door, trying to make it as official as possible, even though I wasn't spending the night there. He leaned in to kiss me and our lips touched. The front light came on and we looked up to see the door opening. But instead of Madison's dad standing there, it was……….

**A/N: BWAHAHAHAHAH!**

**:D**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Uh oh Ashlyn13 I've been out of school now for about three and a half hours!! Whatcha gonna do about it!! :D**

**So back to the story.**

**RICKY'S POV**

Me and Amy were kissing on Madison's steps when the light came on and the door opened. I looked up and saw, instead of Madison's dad, Lauren's dad, aka my shrink!

"Ricky?!"

"Hey." I said.

"What are you doing on Madison's porch kissing… Amy?"

"Amy's my girlfriend and I'm making it an official date sir."

"Interesting. Why don't we schedule an appointment to talk about this?"

"No. Let's not." I said and took Amy's hand.

"Do I need to tell your mother?"

I stopped in my tracks, let go of Amy's hand, turned around.

"She's not my mother!" I yelled at him and walked up to him, because I knew, eventually he would get me to make that appointment.

"How about tomorrow?"

"Fine.Tomorrow at three." I looked at Amy in an I'm sorry kind of way and she smiled and nodded. I walked back to the car with Amy and we drove to the school parking lot. I took her hand and took her into the backseat. We started to snuggle. She was holding my hand and her head was on my chest. We were laying down. Me on my back and Amy on her side. Her head on my chest and her hand in my hand. It was the only thing in my life that I was sure was right. I smiled. I turned onto my side and looked at Amy. I smirked at her. **a/n: I'm taking a poll right here in the middle of this fanfic. Which is sexier on the actual show? His smirk or his smile? A for smirk. B for smile. BACK TO THE STORY!!** She bit her lip. I kissed her gently on the lips. I pulled away. I looked into her eyes.

"I love you." She beat me to it.

"I love you too," I said and kissed her again. I started trying to make out with her but she kept telling me to stop and kept on giggling.

I smiled. I put my hands on her waist and kissed her again and again.

"Ricky stop!" She said and giggled again.

"Why? You don't want me?"

"…Maybe I do. Maybe I don't." She kept laying there and letting me kiss her though.

"Fine." I said and sat in the passenger seat. "If you don't want me, I'm gonna sleep right here." I patted the chair. I layed it back a little and closed my eyes.

"Alright." She said and I felt her lips touch mine and then I felt her sit on my lap and I layed the chair back completely. I put my hands on her waist again and pulled her close as she kissed me like I had just been kissing her. Many quick gentle kisses. Soon she stopped. I layed on my side and she did too and we were fast asleep, her in my arms.

**AMY'S POV**

I woke up in Ricky's arms in the passenger seat of his car. I looked at him and smiled. I kissed him gently on the lips. He woke up and smiled at me.

"Good morning." I said.

"Heyy." He replied.

"You have your therapy appointment in 15 minutes, and I have school in twenty."

"You're sure you're gonna be ok at school by yourself?"

"Mhmm" I said and bit my lip.

"Ok, well let's get dressed then." He said.

We both climbed into the back seat and got dressed. He kissed me with one hand on my waist and he was still smiling. I smiled too. We started making out and I pulled away.

"You have therapy." I said.

"So, you made out with this crazy guy before." I giggled.

"I know, but you should get to the doctor, and you have to drive me to school."

**RICKY'S POV**

I drove her to school and walked her to the door. Her back was to it and she bit her lip and smiled. I kissed her again gently on the lips and she walked into school. I was off to therapy. I drove to the office and walked upstairs. I said hi to the seceratary and the guy let me in right away.

"Ricky, I wanna talk about what I saw last night."

"Well then talk."

"Why?"

"Why what? Why was I kissing Amy? I'm in love with her."

"I recall a few weeks ago you claimed to be in love with Grace Bowman. Is this just a one time thing?"

"No. I love Amy."

"So you haven't had sex with her?"

"Of course I've had sex with her. Who do you think I am?"

"I think you're Ricky. You're a sex maniac."

"Thanks."I said with the same look I had with Lucy. **A/N: Yup. There's that face again. I truly do love it. :D**

"You're welcome." He said and the seceratary walked in the room.

"Ricky, there's a call for you. It's an Amy Jeurgens?"

I ran out to the lobby and picked up the phone. "Amy?"

"Ricky, can you come get me?" She said in between sobs.

"I'm cancelling." I said and ran out the door. I got into my car and drove off to the school. I burst in the doors and got to the office……………………………


	20. Chapter 20

RICKY'S POV

Amy looked up at me, her eyes red from crying. I went and sat next to her. I pulled her into my arms and she cried into my shoulder. I pulled away.

"What's wrong Amy?"

She sniffled. "Adrian." She said.

"What did Adrian do?"

"She threatened me. She said if I didn't leave you alone, then she would hurt me." She said in between sobs. I pulled her into another hug.

"Everything will be ok." I assured her although I wasn't sure about whether it would be or not. She got up and said "No! It won't be ok! I have a whole bunch of people after me, and I can't live in your car forever, Ricky! I just can't! But I can't go back to my house either, and your house would be too obvious! So let's just go and we'll figure it out from there." She started to walk away. I followed close behind, carrying her books. Maybe it's just the pregnancy hormones… I heard they're pretty bad sometimes…

We got out to my car and I turned to Amy.

"Where do you want to stay, seeing as how you don't wanna stay with me anymore…"

"I wanna stay with you, I just don't wanna be in the car all the time…"

I drove to a motel and got out of the car. Amy stayed. I went to the front desk and took out my wallet. I handed the lady a twenty.

"I need a room for me and my girlfriend."

"It's gonna cost sixty dollars."

"You can have the other forty in three days."

"I want forty up front."

I handed her the other twenty and went to get Amy and her things. I took the key from the lady and we walked to room 36. I unlocked the door and we walked in. There was a little kitchen, a bed, and a bathroom. I gave her a quick kiss and went to get changed.

AMY'S POV

Ricky bought us a motel room. It was a cute little room, room 36. It had a perfect little kitchen, and a really comfy bed and a little bathroom that I didn't see; Ricky was getting changed. He came out in his boxers. I went and changed into some shorts, and was wearing that and my bra. He smirked at me. I bit my lip and smiled back. He got up from where he was sitting on the bed and put his hands on my waist. He kissed me and put his tongue in my mouth. I did the same and he pulled away. He smiled. I smiled back. I took out my labtop from one of my bags and went on instant messaging. Ricky came and sat behind me. I was talking to Lauren and Madison in a chat.

AmyJ123: Hey guys.

Maddyyyy1: Amy! Where are you?!

Laurenn34: Yeah, we've been worried about you.

AmyJ123: Right now I'm at a motel with Ricky, because I can't stay at my house. You guys, my dad is after me and so are Ben and Adrienne…

Maddyyyy1: Omg! Are you ok?

AmyJ123: Yeah I just need to be away for a while. I'll be back soon I promise…

Ricky put his hands on my waist from the back and started kissing my neck.

"Say goodbye." He said between kisses.

AmyJ123: Well Ricky is trying to get me to "do things" with him. Gotta go. I'll talk to you guys soon.

Maddyyyy1: Omg amy, don't get into detail! Bye.

Laurenn34: yeah, bye ames.

AmyJ123: bye.

"Ricky stop!" I giggled and got up to put my labtop back in my bag. I turned around to see his amazing eyes looking at me. He put his hands on my waist again and kissed my lips gently. He moved to my cheek, slowly moving back down to my neck. I put my hands on his neck and silenty giggled. His lips were close to my shoulder now and I pulled back. He lifted his head and smirked. I kissed him on the lips passionatley and we started making out, as always. I pulled away.

"Amy, come on!"

"No. And if you keep trying, I'm going to sleep on that chair." I pointed to the big green chair in the right corner of the room. He sighed and kissed me gently on the lips again. He went and got himself comfortable under the covers. I went over and slid into the other side of the bed. He turned to me and smiled.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." I kissed him quickly and gently. He kissed me with more passion again and again and eventually he stopped.

"I can't help it. I'm gonna keep trying. So one of us has to sleep in the crazy green chair. It should be me." He said and went to the chair with the blanket from the car. I saw him close his eyes. I smiled, but it felt really lonely in this big bed by myself. I walked over to the chair and sat on his lap. I kissed him and I felt him smirk underneath. We started making out and he put the recliner up and leaned back. I was laying with my chest pressed against his and we were making out passionatley. I pulled away and layed next to him on the puffy green recliner. I saw him look at me and smirk. I bit my lip again. He put his arm around me and I put my head on his chest. In no time we were fast asleep.


	21. Chapter 21

AMY'S POV

I woke up and Ricky was still sleeping. I got up slowly, trying not to wake him up. I went into the very small kitchen and made myself some tea. I heard him move and he came into the kitchen. I smiled at him and poured the hot water into a cup. I put the tea bag in and took a sip.

"Good morning, Amy."

"Hi." I said and took another sip of my tea. I put it on the small bedside table and sat on the bed. Ricky walked over and sat next to me.

"What time is it?"

"It's like 8:30."

"Today's Friday, right?"

"Yeah." I replied and leaned my head on his shoulder. "what am I gonna do Ricky?"

He put his arm around me and his hand was on me waist. "I don't know. We'll figure something out."

I sighed and hugged him. He turned and wrapped his arms around my back. He pulled away.

"Ricky, why are you still with me?"

"Because I'm in love with you."

"Yeah, but I blew up at you all those times, and I'm sure I've gotten you into tons of trouble with Lucy. And I'm fat and ugly. If I were any other girl, you would've left me."

"Amy, that's why. You're _not _any other girl. I love you. And you're not ugly. You aren't fat, you're just a little pregnant. And I'm the father. I need to take responsibility. And all that trouble, it's not like it wouldn't have happened with a different girl, but you're not just a girl. You're my girlfriend." And with that, he gently kissed me. I pulled away and smiled.

"I love you so much. But, I don't know what I'm gonna do about all of this…"

"Amy, we will figure something out. Let's just live life right now."

I layed down on the bed and closed my eyes. I felt Ricky lay down next to me and he kissed me and put his hand on my hand. I allowed out fingers to lace and I began to think about what I could do. Soon enough, I fell asleep. I woke up and looked to my left to where Ricky was when I fell asleep. I saw him sitting there, his eyes looking down at me and he smiled. He kissed me and I asked, "What time is it?"

"It's like 5. You've been out for hours, but you deserved the rest. With all the nights I've kept you up, you needed some rest."

I got up, stretched, and walked over to my bag. I picked up my labtop and went on IM. I Imed Lauren and Madison in a chat again.

AmyJ123: Hey guys.

Maddyyyy1: hey ames, are you still at the motel with Ricky?

AmyJ123: Yah. Where are you guys?

Laurenn34: I'm at my house, and Madison is with Jason at her house I think…

Maddyyyy1: Yup.

Maddyyyy1: So why can't you be at your house?

AmyJ123: uhmm… well, you guys, my dad hurt me. And ben tried to rape me, so I ended up sleeping with him so he would leave me alone, turns out he wont. Adrian told me that if I didn't leave ricky alone, she would hurt me and I got scared so here I am.

Maddyyyy1: omg that's so scary. I'm sorry you can't be here.

NEW IM

Jack666: Amy, it's jack. You know, grace's ex?

AmyJ123: oh yeah. Hey jack, what's up?

Jack666: Are you with ricky?

AmyJ123: Yah, why?

Jack666: Grace is looking for him. She's with adrian. Well just wanted to warn you. Bye.

AmyJ123: bye.

BACK TO CHAT

AmyJ123: guys, I gotta go. Grace and adrian are looking for us. Bye

AmyJ123 has signed off.

OH MY GOD!! I thought. What if they found us?

"oh my god." Ricky said and wrapped his arms around me once again. He was obviously reading over my shoulder.

I put my hands on his back. I was so scared. I didn't want to let go. I didn't want this moment to end.

"Ricky, what are we going to do??"

"I don't know. What if they find out where we are?"

"Come on. Do you know how slim the chances of that happening are?"

At that very moment, we heard a knock on the door.

"Ricky, let us in!!" It was Adrian………………………….

**A/N: I have a message for ConstructiveCriticism…**

"**a) if u wanted to portray diff't POV'S, i'd suggest writing in the 3rd person. it's much easier.**

b) if you're writing in the 1st person, don't switch to 2nd person narrative. ex: YOU looked down.

c) for God's sake don't do author's notes in the middle of a story. just cut a scene and move on.

d) you are you're, which is different from YOURposessive

e) don't do so many plot points in one story. attempted rape, hitting, parental physical abuse. it becomes very unbelievable.

keep writing though. with practice u'll improve. oh and amy and ricky forever!"

**I just have a request for all of you. If you agree with any of that, or noticed anything like that in my story, please tell me… if not, then you see where I'm coming from? I think people like my A/n sometimes. If you don't like them… review telling me that please? Anyways, just review this chapter and stuff?**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I think I'm gonna do it so that one chapter is Ricky, one is Amy, and if there is a need to switch them or to a diff character, I'll do that.**

**Luv,**

**Meggy :D THX ASHLYN13**

RICKY'S POV

"Ricky, let us in" Adrian said, as she pounded on the door. Amy walked over and I grabbed her arm. I whispered "Let me." I got up. I walked over to the door and turned the knob. The door creaked open. I crossed my arms.

"What do you want?" I asked her.

"I want you to break up with that slut."

"She is not a slut!" I said, and Grace grabbed Adrian's arm. I listened to what she was saying.

"Adrian, let's leave them alone." Grace whispered to Adrian.

"No." Adrian said and turned around. She pushed Amy, and Amy fell down. She got back up and punched Adrian in the face. I pulled Amy away. I had her in front of me with my arms on hers. Adrian put her hand to her lip and looked at the blood left on her fingers.

"This isn't over." She said, lower than a whisper. She took Grace by the arm and dragged her out. I let go of Amy, and locked the door. I went back over to Amy and she tried to hug me, but I didn't let her. I went and laid on the bed, while she stood there in shock that I wouldn't touch her.

"What's wrong, Ricky? I was standing up for myself."

"I know, but I wish you hadn't hit her. She'll be all over you now. She'll try to kill you. I swear." I sat up and noticed that a tear ran down her face. I walked over to her, wiped the tear away with my thumb, and wrapped my arms around the top of her back.

"It'll be ok. You have me." I whispered to her and kissed the top of her head. She held me tighter. She pulled away, found the throw blanket and a pillow, and went over to the chair. She put the pillow on the arm of the chair and sat down. She pulled the blanket up to her shoulders and stared at the wall. She bit her lip. I went and sat down next to her. I put my arm around her shoulders and pulled her toward me. She put her head on my shoulder and I tilted her head up and kissed her softly on the lips. She put her head back on my shoulder. I smiled and I knew she was scared. I was too.

"It's gonna be ok as long as you're with me. I promise."

She looked up at me and smiled.

"I know. I love you Ricky." She said and kissed me softly, like I had just kissed her.

"I love you too." I said and pulled her even closer. She sat on my lap, and that gave me more room on the chair.

"Get some sleep."

"Not tired." She said and kept looking at the wall. I looked over at her and her eyes were wide. I could tell she was thinking and that she was still scared. I kissed her cheek and got up to let her think. I walked over to the door and started to turn the knob.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I'm going for a walk."

"Can I come?"

"Sure."

She got up and she followed me out to the courtyard in the back. I took her hand in mine and we started to walk around the courtyard.

"What if they come back?" Amy asked, after about 5 minutes of silence.

"Then we leave." I replied.

"We can't just run away again, Ricky."

"I know, but we can go back and you can live at your house and I can live at mine."

She stopped walking. She pulled her hand away.

"Are you breaking up with me?"

I stopped and looked straight ahead for about 30 seconds. I turned around and saw another single tear run down her face.

"No. Amy, it's just, I don't know."

She went to hit me. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her toward me and kissed her. She loosened up and started kissing back. She slid her tongue across my bottom lip, and I did the same to her. We pulled away.

"I don't know what I was thinking. I love you."

She bit her lip.

"Well are you going to reply? Do you love me too?"

She kissed me again.

I took her hand and we walked back to the room. The door was opened a crack and I let go of Amy's hand.

"Wait here."

I opened the door a little more. I looked inside. All of our bags were open, and Amy's clothes were scattered on the floor. I looked over at the bedside table. There was a notepad leaned against the lamp. I took Amy's hand and we walked over to the note.

_Ricky and Slut._

_I hope you're happy that you broke Grace's heart. I will get you back, but you can never have her. She is getting back with Jack. Be glad you hurt an innocent girl._

_-Adrian Lee_

_P.S. We didn't take anything. Scare you?_

"That bitch. I'm gonna kill her." Amy said when she was done reading. She went to leave, to go find Adrian and I grabbed her from behind, the same way I did right after she hit Adrian. I held her arms down with one arm, and closed and locked the door with the other. She pushed me off and went and layed on the bed. I sat next to her and leaned my head against the headboard. I put her hand in mine and started to rub her thumb. She looked up at me with those big brown eyes, and it made my heart melt, seeing the sadness in her eyes. I leaned down and kissed her. I pulled away and opened my eyes. She was laying there smiling. She closed her eyes and tried to go to sleep, but I kept on kissing her. She would giggle and tell me to stop, but I never did. Eventually she got up and walked over to the kitchen. I sat on the bed and waited for her to come back. She paced in the kitchen, thinking. She walked over to me and sat on my lap, just like she had back in my bedroom the first night we had sex. She kissed me and I immediatley put my hands on her waist. She gently slid her tongue across my lips and we started to make out. I leaned back slowly until I was laying down, and she was laying on my chest. I pulled away. I turned to the side so we were facing each other and got up. I walked around and went to the bathroom. When I came out of the bathroom, I looked up and she was wearing just her bra and her pants. My mouth dropped open. How did she do that so fast. I took my shirt off and walked over to her. I kissed her and my hands were on her waist. Eventually, neither of us were wearing anything and we were laying next to each other. I looked over at her and smiled. She looked over to me and I looked away. She giggled. I laughed. I flipped to face her and she did the same thing. I kissed her gently on the lips and she pulled away and got up. She put on a pair of shorts and a bra and I put on some pajama pants. I heard a knock on the door………………………….


	23. Chapter 23

**It's gonna be Ricky's POV for half I think…**

RICKY'S POV

I heard a knock on the door and got up, trying not to bother Amy. I opened the door and the lady from the front desk was standing there.

"Uhmm… Hi…"

"Hi," she said, "I know it's three in the morning, but I need that twenty dollars now."

I took out the twenty I had in my pocket and handed it to her. I shut and locked the door. I looked over at Amy, who was fast asleep. I tiptoed over to the other side. I sat down. I layed down next to Amy, and put my hand on her arm and slid my thumb back and forth on it.

"Who was at the door?" I heard her ask, her voice lower than a whisper.

"The front desk lady. She wanted the last of the money we owed her." She turned to me.

"Where are we gonna go now Ricky?"

"We could go live at my house…"

"I can't."

"It's our only option right now. We have an extra room. So we can use that as the nursery. Oh, while we're on that subject, when can you go to the doctor and find out if it's a boy or a girl?"

"I made an appointment for tomorrow and I guess we could stay at your house."

I smiled. I layed down and she fell asleep. I had my arm around her. I sat up and put her hand in mine. For the rest of the night I just watched her sleep. She woke up. I looked down and smiled. She looked up at me and a smile came across her face. She sat up. I kissed her gently on the lips. She got up and got some clothes out of her bag and went into the bathroom. I heard the shower turn on and I followed her in the bathroom. I heard her start to giggle.

"Ricky."

"Amy." I said. I took off my shirt.

"What are you doing in here?"

"Taking my clothes off. How's the shower?"

"Kind of lonely. Hurry up."

I took off my pants and my boxers and took a step into the shower. Then the other step.

"Hey baby." I said.

"Hi Ricky." She said and bit her lip. I took a step toward her. I leaned in to kiss her and she took a step back. I turned my head again and leaned in to kiss her. She wouldn't let me again.

"Why am I in the shower with you if we're not gonna….."

"Because dirty boys need to be clean too." She kissed me gently on the lips.

I smirked. She picked up the shampoo and rubbed it into her hair. I watched her wash off the shampoo and watched her wash her body. She was so sexy. I just stood there and smirked at her. She walked over to where I was and took the towel off the hook. She wrapped it around herself and stepped out of the shower. I washed up and stepped out of the shower. She was standing there in just a towel. I looked her up and down. I looked into her eyes and smiled. She bit her lip. I wrapped a towel around myself and kissed her passionatley on the lips. She pulled away and got dressed.

I stepped out of the bathroom. I kicked the green chair. Why did she have to do that?! Why did she have to make me think I was gonna have sex with her, then deny it!! DAMNNNN!! I love her, but I hate that we don't have sex as much. I got dressed and layed down on the bed. My feet were on the floor, but my back and arms were on the bed. The door opened. I sat up and Amy was wearing a yellow sundress and 

jeans. Her hair was blowdried and straightened and she looked really good. She put on a pair of flip-flops and picked up her bags. I picked up mine and we headed out the door. We put the bags in the back seat of my car, and got in the front seat. I put the key in the ignition and started to drive away. Amy put her hand on the armrest. I put mine on top of hers. She looked up at me and I looked over and we both smiled. I focused my eyes on the road. She told me where the doctor's office was. Her appointment was at one. I looked at the clock. 11:30. I figured it would take us an hour to get to my house, and then probably fifteen minutes to get to the doctor's office from there. We drove to my house and I went inside and told Lucy about what happened. She started to yell, but I told her that I had to get Amy to her appointment and I'll take whatever punishment she dished out later. She agreed and I went out to the car. I drove Amy to her appointment. We sat in the waiting room. The nurse walked out.

"Amy Jeurgens?"

She took my hand and smiled. We walked into a small, white room, with a circus trim in it. The doctor wheeled in an ultrasound machine. **Idn how they do that… so I put it so that she would wheel it in. lol.** Amy layed back on the table and took my hand. She looked over at me and smiled. I smiled back, but inside I was really nervous. I kind of wanted a girl. If we had a boy, then there was a chance that I would turn out like my dad. No. I wouldn't be like him. I will be happy with whatever she has, because I know the mistakes my dad made and I refuse to make the same mistakes with my son or daughter.

"This is gonna be a little cold." The doctor said, as she rolled up Amy's shirt. I smirked. She looked over at me and giggled. The doctor rubbed the blue gel on her stomach and Amy shifted. The doctor turned on the machine, and put the xray thingy on her belly. **sorry, idn what It's really called. Its now the xray thingy. XD** I looked at the screen. I didn't get it.

"Well, Ms. Jeurgens, looks like your baby is perfectly healthy. Would you like to know the sex?"

Amy looked over at me I nodded.

"Yes."

I looked over at Amy. She looked back, and you could tell she was nervous. I squeezed her hand gently and a small grin came over her face.

The doctor shifted the xray thingy a little and said, "Well, you're going to have…………………………………

**HAHAHAH!!**

**You guys can vote on Girl Or Boy.**

**But I already have my mind on one.**

**It's pretty much up to you which would be more interesting…**


	24. Chapter 24

**I kind of like writing in Ricky's POV so I think it'll be mostly that from now on. Idn. Well…. I'll probably switch a little more.**

RICKY'S POV

"You're going to have a little girl." I smirked. I always wanted a girl. She would be so beautiful. I imagined her to look just like Amy. I looked over at her and she had a huge smile on her face. I knew that was what she wanted. I helped her down from the table.

"Thank you." She said to the doctor. She looked up at me and we kissed. I was holding her hand and we walked out of the office. We decided to go up to the mall after we put our things at my house. I drove back to my place and we walked in. Lucy was waiting in the living room. She put down the magazine she was reading and walked over to us.

"I need to talk to you." She said with an angry look on her face. I looked over at Amy and she walked into the living room and picked up the magazine Lucy just put down. I followed Lucy into the kitchen. I sat down.

"What were you thinking Ricky?!"

"I was protecting her."

"From what?!"

"Lucy, I told you. Her dad hit her and she needed a place to stay. She couldn't stay here because it would be way too obvious. So we stayed in my car for a few days and then at a motel for the past three. But we're staying here now, and the baby is going to get the extra room."

"Fine Ricky. I'm just gonna stay out of it. You can obviously handle this yourself. And I'll pay for food for the baby. But that's as far as I go. You have to do all the work on the nursery. How far along is she?"

"She's about six months."

"Do you know what it is yet?"

"It's a baby." I said with a smirk on my face. She wasn't amused.

"It's a girl."

Lucy smiled. "Are you gonna have a baby shower?"

"Yeah, in about two months. Now me and Amy are going to the mall to buy paint and a crib."

"Fine, bye."

I walked out of the kitchen and went quietly into the living room. Amy was reading a magazine. I kissed her neck like I did in the motel and she giggled.

"Hi, Ricky."

"Hey baby."

She got up and I took her hand. We went out to the car and drove up to the mall. We went into the hardware store that was there and tried to pick out a color.

"I like this one." She said as she held up a light pink.

"It's pink." I said with that look that I had with Lucy when we were arguing. **Yah that face. SEXYYY!! :D**

"Yeah I know."

"How about yellow?" I said, and held up a pale yellow.

"We won't ever agree on a color you know."

"I know, but let's keep looking."

I walked to the left and she walked to the right and we were both looking at a pastel green. We both reached down for the sample at the same time. Our hands touched. We looked up. I smiled. I picked up the bucket of paint and we bought it and left the store. We went to the furniture store next. **NOT THE ONE AMY'S DAD OWNS!! Just to clear up the confusion you may come across.** We looked at cribs. We picked out a white one. It was perfect for a little girl. I found a little pink blanket and picked it up. I bought that too, to put in the crib for the baby. Amy saw it and smiled. We brought all the stuff out to my car and went to my house. No. We went home.

We walked upstairs, and into the nursery. I put down a tarp and started to paint the walls. This color was perfect. I was done in three hours, and I walked into my room. Amy was sitting at my desk. She was reading something. I walked over to her and put my hands over her eyes.

"What are you reading?"

"Nothing." I took the book and looked at the cover. _The Diary Of __Amy Jeurgens__. _I opened it to the last entry. I looked down at her to make sure it was alright. She looked up at me and nodded. I started to read:

_Dear Diary,_

_Things between me and Ricky have gotten pretty serious. I am living at his house and he is painting the nursery. I think I am truly in love with him. Not like I thought I was with Ben. This is true love. He truly cares for me and I care for him too. He's coming in._

_AMY JEURGENS_

I looked down at Amy and smirked.

"I love you."

"I love you too." She stood up and kissed me gently on the lips. I went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. I got undressed and got in. I heard the door open.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey." She replied.

"What are you doing in here?"

"You don't want to shower with me anymore? Fine, I'll put my clothes back on."

"No wait. I want you to come. Now take your shirt off."

She sighed. "Nope. You lost your chance." I heard footsteps away from the shower. I heard the door open, then gently close. I washed up quickly and got out of the shower. I dried myself off and put on my boxers. I walked out the door. Amy was sitting on the bed. I walked over and sat down next to her. I took her hand in mine and our fingers laced. I got up and she followed. I hugged her tight.

"I love you so much." I said.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Well,………………"

**HAHAHA I ALREADY KNOW WHAT SHALL HAPPEN!!**

**You don't.**

**Ashlyn13 is psychic. She knows. **

**Lol.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Here you go.**

AMY'S POV

"well…." He said. I took his hand in mine. "Amy I don't know if I'm ready to handle taking care of a child. I'm only sixteen."

"Ricky, you're not ready. But, we are." I looked into his eyes and I saw the sadness that took over his entire mind. He pulled me into a hug.

"I'm really sorry." He said.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. We can get through this together."

"I love you." He said, and kissed me gently.

"I love you too." I said and smiled, trying to hide the nervousness in my soul. He saw through it.

"What's wrong?" He asked, taking his hand in mine, like I had his.

"Nothing," I smiled, trying to hide the nerves and sadness.

"No. Something is wrong. And if this can really work, I need to know what." He started to stroke my hands with his fingers. I looked into his eyes.

"Ricky, we're both nervous. We're having a baby at fifteen and sixteen. We're living together. This isn't supposed to be happening for at least another five years."

"I know, but we can do this. We're in love, and nothing can ever tear us apart."

He held me in his arms and I put my head on his chest.

"I love you so much. But why do you put up with me? I'm a wreck."

"Amy, you're not a wreck. You're just a little emotional, because you're pregnant with my baby, after what was supposed to be me having sex with you and never seeing you again. It was fate." He kissed me gently on my lips. I looked over at the clock. 10:30. I kissed him and got up. I changed into my pajamas and layed down on Ricky's bed. He kissed me goodnight. I started to think about the day I met Ricky.

_I was walking in the woods, going up to the lake. I got there and heard someone say "Hi."_

_I turned around and saw the hottest guy ever standing behind me._

"_H-hi." I managed to say._

"_I'm Ricky." He shook my hand and smirked._

"_I'm…" I paused. "I'm Amy."_

"_What are you doing up here at the lake?"_

"_I just came up here to think."_

"_Want to think together?"_

"_Sure."_

_We sat in the sand. I started to play with it. There was a long silence, when Ricky spoke._

"_So, what instrument do you play?"_

"_I play the french horn. What do you play?"_

"_Drums," he said, playing a beat on his knees. I giggled and looked at him. He took off his shirt and ran down to the water._

"_Come on," He called back to me._

_I ran down to the water and stepped in. I shivered. It was freezing. I kept going and when I got to Ricky he splashed me, so I splashed him back. Soon enough, it was dark, and I was cold. I walked out of the water and went up to the towel shed to get us some towels. I took two and turned around. I jumped. He was standing right behind me. He smiled. I smiled back. He took the towel, then took my hand. Shivers went up my spine. I smiled to myself. Was this happening? I blinked hard. It was. I was very excited. We dried off, and went and sat down on the towels in the sand. We moved closer and closer to each other. He put his arm around me and I leaned on his shoulder. He pulled back and looked at me. He smirked. He _

_leaned in to kiss me. Oh my god. We kissed, and he started to put his tongue in my mouth. I liked the way this felt. I felt him start to take my shirt off. I pulled away._

"_Are you sure this is right?"_

_He smiled at me and nodded. We started undressing each other, and before I knew it, we were laying next to each other. I put my clothes on and layed back down. He did the same. He put his arm around me and I leaned on his chest. I fell asleep in no time. I woke up and he was gone._

A tear ran down my face. Ricky wiped it away.

"What's wrong, Amy?"

"Nothing, I was just daydreaming."

"About what?"

"That night at band camp."

He kissed me. "That won't happen again. I love you." He kissed me again.

"I know. I love you too." I flipped onto my side and he put his hands on my waist. He slid closer to me until I could feel his body against mine. I smiled and fell asleep. I woke up and he was gone. I heard the shower. I smiled. I walked in.

"Hey, Ricky."

"Hey, Baby." It wasn't Ricky's voice I heard. It was Ben's……………………………………

**I HAVE THE BEGINNING OF CHAPTER 26 ALREADY WRITTEN, SO I WILL PROBABLY UPDATE TONIGHT BEFORE HOUSE!! :D**


	26. Chapter 26

I woke up, being shaken by Ricky.

"Why is Ben in the shower?" I asked. Ricky turned on the light.

"What are you talking about? It's three in the morning. You were having a nightmare."

I laughed at myself and Ricky smirked. He kissed me. I pulled away. I took his hand in mine and I fell asleep again.

I woke up to Ricky asleep right next to me. He was facing away from me. I wrapped my arms around his body, and latched one of my hands on my other wrist. Ricky took my hand. He started to play with my fingers. I smiled.

"Good morning." I said.

"Hey baby." He flipped to face me and smiled. I kissed him gently on his lips and got up to get dressed. I took a shower, and put on a pair of maternity jeans and a loose-fitting green top. Ricky came out of the bathroom from taking a shower after me. He put on a pair of jeans and his layered shirts. I smirked. I put on my flip-flops. I walked out the front door and out into the grass. I didn't hear anything behind me, so I figured Ricky would be out in a minute. I waited for almost four minutes, so I turned around. Ricky was standing right behind me. I bumped into his chest. He wrapped his arms around me. I pulled away and stuck my tongue out at him. I turned away and started to walk down the sidewalk. I heard him run after me and felt him put his hands on my waist from behind. I turned around and he kissed me repeatedly.

RICKY'S POV

I chased after her. I grabbed her from behind. She stopped. She turned to me and I started to kiss her. I felt her smile. I pulled away and took her hand in mine. We started to walk toward the park.

"So what do you want to do about school?" I finally asked, after about 10 minutes of silence. Amy stopped. She let go of my hand. I turned around.

"I don't have a choice. I have to go back to Grant."

I paused. She was right.

"What if I could convince Lucy to homeschool you?"

She kissed me. Now all I had to do was convince Lucy to homeschool her. This wouldn't be easy." I took her hand in mine again. We wandered around the park. I walked her to a bench. We sat down. She stared at the ground, thinking. A tear ran down her cheek. I touched her face gently with my fingers.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Nothing. This is just a really bad bench. This is where Ben…" She trailed off.

"This is where he…?" She nodded. It was where Ben had asked her to marry her all those weeks ago. Another tear ran down her cheek. I wiped it away and pulled her close to me. She leaned her head on my shoulder and a few more tears fell and landed on my shirt, but I didn't care. I knew I was comforting her. I slid my hand down to her waist. I started to rub her side. She looked up at me. There was makeup running down her face. I kissed her.

"Can we go home?" She asked.

I nodded. She considered it home? I smiled at her. She bit her lip. I held her hand and we walked back to my – our house. We walked in. Amy went upstairs to fix her makeup. I touched Lucy on the back. She turned around.

"What?" She asked, with an annoyed tone.

"Can I ask you a favor?"

"Depends. What's the favor?"

"Will you homeschool Amy? She can't go back to school because Adrian and Ben are after her."

She sighed. "Fine. But only because I'm looking out for Amy. It's not a favor to you."

I smiled. I gave her a hug. She reluctantly wrapped her arms around me. I pulled away.

"Thank you?"

I started to walk away. I felt a hand grab my wrist. I turned around.

"You really love her don't you?"

"Yeah," I bit my lip and smiled, "I do."

She smiled at me. Not a fake smile, but a real, genuine smile. She was happy that I found someone that I loved, that loved me back. I walked upstairs to find Amy fast asleep on my bed. I smiled and sat down. I shook her gently. She woke up and looked up at me. She rubbed her eye.

"Hi." She said. I started to kiss her. She was kissing back and I pulled away.

"Lucy said she would home school you, but I'm going back to school tomorrow." I smirked at her. I kissed her again. She started kissing back, and she pulled away. I smiled at her. I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket. I took it out. I looked down. INCOMING CALL FROM:

_Adrian Lee_

I ignored it. I felt it vibrate and looked down. NEW VOICEMAIL. I rolled my eyes. I pressed end and looked at the time. It was already 7:30. I went into the bathroom and put on some pj pants. I sat on my bed and waited for Amy to come out of the bathroom. She was wearing shorts and a tank top. She sat down next to me. I got up and turned on the TV and DVD player. I put in The Notebook and pressed play. I sat back down next to Amy on my bed and we started watching. I put my arm around her, and we layed down, my arm around her back. I pulled the covers up to our shoulders. I kissed her and she kissed me. I moved from her lips, to her cheek, slowly moving down to her neck. She giggled. She pulled away and looked back at the TV. I sighed and smirked. She fell asleep in the middle of the movie, so I turned it off. I went and layed back down next to her. I kissed her gently on the cheek and fell asleep.

I woke up to a gentle shaking. I opened my eyes, and saw Amy looking down at me. I sat up and kissed her on the lips, very softly.

"What time is it?" I asked her.

She looked over at the clock, and said, "Six. Time for you to get ready for school." She kissed me and got up to get dressed. I got in the shower and when I got out, I put on jeans and my trademark layered shirts. I picked up my backpack and walked downstairs. Amy was sitting at the table with Lucy teaching her.

"I need to steal Amy away for a minute."

She smiled and I took Amy's hand and led her toward the front door. I leaned in close to her face and we kissed. I pulled away a little and whispered, "I'm gonna miss you." I kissed her again. She pulled away, bit her lip and smiled. She hugged me and walked back to the table. I walked out the door, and drove off to school. Today was gonna be hard for me.


	27. Chapter 27

RICKY'S POV

I walked out of Grant High School, and got into my car. I drove to my house. I had so much homework. I took my backpack out of the car and walked in the front door. Amy was sitting at the kitchen table, looking at a book and writing something. She looked up at me, and with a smile on her face, dropped her pencil and walked over to give me a hug. I kissed her. I took her hand and we went and sat at the table. I took out my math book, notebook, and pencil. I opened to an empty page. I looked up at Amy. She was looking back. I smirked.

"I missed you today."

"I missed you so much." She leaned over the table and kissed me. She went back to work, and so did I. She was done in about 20 minutes, and I took about an hour. When I was done with all my homework, I took my bag and walked upstairs. I saw Amy laying on the bed reading a book. She was laying on her side. I layed down next to her and pushed the book down. She smirked and rolled her eyes. I smirked back.

"Amy I missed you so much, stop reading and kiss me."

She marked her page and put the book on my desk. She layed back down and kissed me. I started kissing back, and she layed on her back, while I layed next to her on my stomach. We were making out and she pulled away. She smiled. I smiled back.

"I love you."

"I love you too. How was your day?"

"You know how it is, people pointing and staring, whispering about how I got you pregnant. It was pretty lame. And I was so sad, not having you to talk to between classes."

She kissed me.

"So how was your first day of home-school?"

"It was ok. Lucy is really nice, and she's a really good teacher."

"Awesome."

She kissed me again. Her fingers were touching my cheek very lightly and it ticked. I smiled. She must of sensed it because she smiled too. I felt her tongue on my bottom lip. I pulled away. She bit her lip. She got up and walked out of the room. I followed her. She walked into the nursery and I followed. I walked up behind her and grabbed her from behind. She looked at me and we kissed. She looked at the room, and touched her stomach, which was getting larger by the day, but she was so beautiful. I kissed her cheek, then moved down to her neck. She pulled herself away. She kissed me gently on the lips and told me to stop. I did. She walked out of the room and walked down the stairs. She went outside and started walking down to the lake.

**It's a different lake. I'm just making a lake in their town. :D**

I was holding her hand. We went and sat down on the sand. The sun was going down. I waited until it was a little darker, and I took my shirt off.

"Come on!" I called back to her, like the night we met. She took her shirt off and rand down to the water with me. I splashed her and she splashed me. I walked toward her and pulled her in with one hand. We kissed under the stars and we walked out, hand in hand. We got some towels, and dried off. We layed down in the sand and she layed right next to me, her stomach against my side. I put my arm around her and held her close. I didn't want this moment to end. I smiled and gave her a quick kiss. I looked up at the stars.

"Look how pretty it is." She said.

"I know. Just like you." She smiled. We kissed. I held her even tighter. She got up. She started to walk down toward the water. I got up and followed her. We walked down the beach along the water. At about 11, we walked back to my house, and took showers. We went to bed. I woke up at six the next morning, and gently shook Amy to wake her up. She woke up and got dressed, and so did I. We kissed goodbye and I drove in the direction of the school. Instead, I went to the jewelry store, and bought a necklace for Amy. It was a silver heart on a silver chain. I had _I love you Amy_ engraved on the back. I put it in a really nice jewelry box. I went to school. After school, I drove home, and took Amy out to the park. We talked until the sun was going down, and I kissed her. I reached in my back pocket and took out the box. I handed it to her. She opened the box.

AMY'S POV

Ricky took me out to the park, and when the sun started to set, he reached in his back pocket and handed me a jewelry box. I opened it. I took out a necklace that was a heart on a silver chain. I felt words on the back and I looked at it. It read _I love you Amy_. I kissed him on the lips and he took the necklace. He pulled my hair up, and I held it. He wrapped the necklace around my neck, and clipped it.

"Aww how cute…" I knew that voice…………………………


	28. Chapter 28

AMY'S POV

It was Ben. I turned around to see him standing there, but he wasn't alone. He was with Adrian.

"What do you want?" I heard Ricky ask, beating me to it.

"You're coming with me." Ben said and went to grab my arm. Ricky took him by the wrist and looked him in the eye.

"Don't touch her."

Ben got his wrist out of Ricky's grasp. He went to reach for my arm again, and Ricky got up. He threw Ben to the ground and glared at Adrian. She helped Ben up and they walked away.

"This still isn't over, Jeurgens!" Adrian called back. She took Ben's hand.

"They were meant for each other." I heard Ricky say. I smiled. He looked over at me and smiled. I took his hand and we walked back to his house. We went in and walked upstairs. I got changed and layed down in bed. I held the necklace with my right hand. I smiled. I knew from that moment on, I wasn't going to take It off.

I felt Ricky lay down next to me. He layed with his body against mine. One hand was on my waist, and the other was playing with my hair. I smirked. This felt so right.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too." He whispered back and kissed my cheek. He layed down and we fell asleep.

RICKY'S POV

I woke up and Amy was in the shower. I looked at my phone. 2 New messages. I looked at them.

_RICKY: I hope you know what you're missing not being with me. Enjoy that skank._

_ADRIAN_

_RICKy,_

_I hate you, and Amy will take me back eventually._

_BEN_

I rolled my eyes, and deleted them both. I tossed my phone on the bed and walked over to my dresser. I took out a pair of jeans, a brown tee shirt and a white long sleeved shirt. I went into the bathroom when Amy came out. I showered, got dressed, brushed my teeth, and looked at the clock. 6:55. I was going to be late. I ran down the stairs, and Amy was working at the table. I walked over, kissed her cheek, said goodbye, and left. I drove to school, and when I came home, Amy was napping on the couch. She fell asleep doing her work. I smirked and walked over to her. I kissed her. She opened her eyes, and smiled.

"Hey." She said.

"Hi. I missed you." She kissed me quickly, and I looked in her eyes. She looked happy to see me. I sat on the end of the couch, and she sat up. I moved down to where she was and looked over at her. She bit her lip. I leaned in and we kissed. I started to put my tongue in her mouth. She did the same.

"What do you think you're doing?!" I heard from a frustrated Lucy. I pulled away, and looked over at her, nervous. I looked back at Amy and her eyes were wide. She bit her lip. I looked back toward Lucy. She motioned for me to follow her. We walked into the kitchen. She started to pace.

"What am I going to do with you, Ricky?"

"I'm sorry, what did I do wrong??"

"You were going to," she trailed off, "on my couch."

"No, we weren't, we were just making out."

"From what I hear, it's never just making out with you."

I smirked. I started to walk out of the room.

"Don't worry about it." I walked over to Amy, and I took her in my arms.

"I love you."

"I love you too." She replied.

**I'm skipping ahead.**

RICKY'S POV

The next two and a half monthswent by really fast. I went to school, and Amy stayed home. It was only one day until the baby shower, and you could tell that Amy was 9 months along. I woke up and she was looking at herself in the mirror. I put my hands on her waist from behind. I started to kiss her neck. She pushed me off. She was very hormonal, and you could tell it hurt her holding all that weight. She was always hungry, and she had these weird cravings.

"How was your nap?" She asked.

"Good, what time is it?"

"Seven." She walked into the nursery, which was finished. The baby shower was great. We got a lot of clothes, and things like high chairs, and baby changing tables. I looked around the nursery. I touched Amy's stomach.

"Any time now." She said.

I kissed her. She pulled away and I looked into her eyes. She looked scared.

"What?" I asked, wondering what was wrong.

"I'm going to have the baby's now…"

I thought for a minute. Then it hit me.

"Oh!!" I took her hand, and picked up her duffel bag. We walked out to the car. I held her hand all the way to the hospital. She squeezed my hand so hard. We got to the hospital, and she was taken into the room with a wheelchair. I followed. She was laying in the bed. She was screaming. I took her hand.

"It's gonna be ok." I assured her. "I'm right here. We'll get through this together." She screamed again. She squeezed my hand. Just then, someone burst into the room………..


	29. Chapter 29

RICKY'S POV

Amy's Mom burst through the door. She put her hand on Amy's forehead.

'I came as soon as I heard. Are you okay, hunny?"

"Do I look like I'm okay?!" She screamed back.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone. You can do this Amy." And with that, she walked out of the room. I leaned down and kissed Amy gently on the lips.

"Now is _not _the time, Ricky." She said to me. I smirked and held her hand tight. She squeezed it so hard, I thought it was gonna fall off. I didn't care. If it comforted her, even slightly, I was happy. After about 3 more hours of pain, screaming, and more hand pain, at 10:27, Amy gave birth to a 7 pound 4 ounce baby girl.

Amy was laying in the hospital bed, and she turned to look at me when they brought the baby in. I took her hand in mine and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. The nurse put the baby in her arms. She looked down, and smiled. After about five minutes, Amy said, "You can hold her if you want." I was really nervous, but I took the baby from her arms, and sat in the chair. I looked down, and I instantly fell in love. She had Amy's chin, and my eyes. I bit my lip.

"Hi," I said, lower than a whisper, because I was in such a deep state of shock I couldn't think of anything better to say. I kissed her forehead and put her back in the crib she was brought in in. I kissed Amy on the lips. I walked out of the room and down to the vending machine. I bought a ring pop. I walked back up to the room Amy was in.

AMY'S POV

Ricky kissed me and walked out of the room. What if this was what I was afraid of the whole time? What if he walked out of my life forever?? He came back in. I breathed a sigh of relief. I smiled.

"What should we name her?" I asked.

"I like the name Denise Marie."

"Oh my god it's perfect. Denise Marie Underwood." I looked up and smiled.

"This is crazy. Back almost a year ago, I thought you were just an easy fuck, but now, I see how great of a person you are, and I love you so much."

RICKY'S POV

I took the ring pop out of my pocket. I took it out of the wrapper. I took Amy's hand and put it on.

"Are you proposing?"

"No. It's a promise ring. It means that someday, when we're older, we'll get engaged." I smiled. I kissed her gently on the lips, then kissed my daughter's forehead. I layed down next to Amy and put my arm around her. I kissed her again.

"Get some sleep. It's been a rough night."

She curled up right next to me and instantly fell asleep. I stayed awake, watching the baby and Amy, just smiling. I tnought about Ben, Adrian, Amy, Denise, and everyone else. I took out my phone and called Grace. I hadn't talked to her since that day in the hallway. Three rings, then an answer.

"Hello?" She sounded really tired.

"Hi Grace. Look, I know it's late, but I just thought you should know that Amy had her baby."

"Oh my god, that's awesome. What did you name her?"

"Denise Marie. She's beautiful, Grace. You should come to the hospital tomorrow. Room 300A."

"Thanks, I will."

I hung up the phone, and turned to Amy. I wondered how she would feel about that. I walked over and looked down at Denise. I smirked, and looked back at Amy. She stirred, then woke up.

"Ricky, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Just looking." I smirked. "She so beautiful. She looks like you." I walked over and kissed her.

"Oh by the way, Grace is coming to visit tomorrow." I started kissing her again, and she pulled away.

"What?" ………………………….

**THERE WE GO!!**

**:D**

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**Reviews plz.**

**Loveeeee,**

**MeganMelodic**


	30. Chapter 30

AMY'S POV

The next morning, I took a shower and layed back down in the hospital bed. Ricky was sitting in the chair next to the bed, holding Denise. He was smiling, and he was glowing. I heard a knock on the door. We both looked up and Grace walked in. She smiled and walked over to me.

"Congratualtions." She said, and sat on the edge of the bed. I smiled.

"Thanks. You wanna hold her?" I asked. Ricky looked up at me, concerned. I nodded and smiled. He smiled back and brought the baby over to Grace. She took her in her arms, and looked down at Denise's little face. She smiled.

"She's so cute." I smiled, and Ricky took my hand. He sat next to Grace and she handed the baby back to Ricky. We talked about our lives for a few hours, exchanged numbers, and she left. Ricky put the baby back in the little crib and sat next to me on the hospital bed. He put his arm on my waist, and kissed me. I kissed back and pulled away. He smirked. I smiled. He got up and walked over to his overnight bag. He took out a box. It was wrapped in blue paper with little ducks on it. He handed it to me and I started to unwrap it. There was a clothes box inside. I took the tape off. I pulled off the lid, and looked inside. There was a blue piece of cloth. I took it out. It was a blue silk shirt. It was the shirt he wore the first night we were together. I smiled and kissed him. I loved it.

RICKY'S POV

I handed her the box. It had my silk shirt in it. She smiled when she saw it, remembering the night I wore it. She kissed me and I couild tell she loved it.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." She replied.

I sat back down in the chair and we talked for a few hours.

A FEW DAYS LATER

RICKY'S POV

We had a ton of visitors, coming to see our new baby. Then, we got to go home. I put Denise in her little car seat, and we drove back to my house. We put her up in her crib and she fell asleep. I turned on the baby monitor and followed Amy back to the bedroom. She changed into some pajamas and we sat down on my bed. I smirked at her. She bit her lip. I leaned in and we kissed. I gently slid my tongue across her lip. We started to make out, when Denise started to cry. She pulled away. I groaned. We got up and went into the nursery. Amy picked Denise up and changed her diaper. She rocked her back to sleep, and put her in the crib once again. We went back into the bedroom and she tried to get me to make out again, but I didn't want to anymore. I layed down on the bed, and she started to kiss me, moving from my mouth to my neck, to my shoulder, down to my bare chest. I finally knew how she felt all those times. I pulled her into a passionate kiss and we started making out again. We pulled away and started to cuddle. We were asleep in no time.

I looked over at the clock. 3:15. Denise was crying. Again. Amy got up and I followed her into the nursery. She picked up Denise. She took off her bra and started to feed her. I smirked. She rolled her eyes at me. When she was done, I walked over to her and pulled her into another passionate kiss. She pulled away and bit her lip. We walked back into the bedroom and she layed down. I kissed her and fell asleep, trying to get every minute I could.


	31. Chapter 31

RICKY'S POV

The next week and a half was the most torturous of my life. Denise was up crying every night, a lot. And that affected the rest of my life. I couldn't focus in school, I couldn't keep a conversation, and I didn't talk to Amy most of the time, unless I was telling her it was her turn to check on them. I was taking a nap on the couch after a long day at school. I woke up to Amy's lips slightly touching mine, and I started kissing her back. She put her tongue in my mouth and I did the same. She layed down on top of me, and we heard Denise start to cry. We both groaned and got up. This was hard. We ran upstairs and Amy picked up the baby. She started to rock her back and forth, and I smiled. Amy was such a good mom. I walked over to her and took Denise from her arms. I rocked her until she fell asleep and put her in her crib. I put my hands on Amy's waist and we kissed. I pulled away and took Amy's hand. I dragged her off to my bedroom. She smiled. She started to kiss me. I pulled away and picked her up. I put her down on the bed. She looked tired. I layed down next to her and started to fall asleep. I heard her sigh and I giggled. I was asleep in no time.

AMY'S POV

I tried to make out with him, and he wanted to take a nap. What has fatherhood done to this boy?! The past week had been torture, so I got why he was tired. I layed down next to him, and we fell asleep together.

SKIPPING TO DENISE'S ONE MONTH BIRTHDAY

AMY'S POV

It was almost time for Denise's one month party. I picked her up, and smiled down at her. She smiled back. The constant crying had stopped. I was glad. Me and Ricky had time to ourselves again. I carried her downstairs, and put her in her high chair. I heard the door open. I looked up. Ricky was standing there, with a bag in his hand. I smirked.

"What'd you buy?"

He didn't reply. He took out a binky with DENISE written on it, and a bouquet of white roses. I kissed him gently on the lips and put the bouquet in some water.

I heard a knock.

"Amy, open this f door right now!"

_Oh no,_ I thought……………………………………..

**Yes, I'm well aware that it's realllllly short. I have to write so much during school, and I can't focus on anything today, but I promised an update for Ashlyn **_**yesterday, **_**so I kind of had to update. So, yeah. I need some reviews. Sorry for the wait guys, I have to wait for Ashlyn to review before I update. I don't know why, I just do. C:**


	32. Chapter 32

**Sorry I haven't written in forever, but I came back, didn't I? On to the story. OH I ALMOST FORGOT.**

**My comments on last nights show.**

**I was pissed at the end. But I remembered there's always a preview. And now I can't wait because what everyone reading this wants to happen, finally has the potential to happen.**

**Now on to the story… for real this time.**

AMYS POV

_Oh no…_I thought. I put Denise in her high chair and walked very slowly and cautiously to the door. Ricky had put the bag down on the couch and walked over to me, as I put my hand on the knob. He put his hand on my waist and pulled me close, being very overprotective these days. I opened the door slowly, and when it was open far enough to see who it was, I was attacked. By a hug. It was Lauren who hugged me, Madison close behind, waiting her turn, I presumed. I heard Ricky chuckle very softly. I turned to look at him when the hugging was over. He smirked and shrugged his shoulders. I thought right, he knew they were coming. Just as I was about to say something, Lauren and Madison told me they wanted to see the baby.

"Amy, we're here for the party, we need to see the birthday girl!" Madison shouted.

I took Ricky's hand and walked over to the high chair where Denise was. I picked her up and handed her to Lauren.

"Meet your Auntie Lauren," I whispered to the baby, as Lauren took her in her arms.

"Oh my god, Ricky, she has your eyes…"

Lauren looked up at Ricky, who was now smiling. He was proud to be Denise's dad, and I was more glad than ever that he came over that day. It was the last thing I wanted then, and it caused too much trouble, but it was worth every second of pain to have him, and Denise, here with me. Not Ben, that backstabbing joke. I looked up at Ricky, and he leaned down to kiss me gently on the lips. Lauren handed the baby to Madison, and I could've sworn I saw a tear run down Madison's cheek, right as she wiped it away, probably hoping no one had seen.

"Hi, I'm your Auntie Madison." She said, smiling down at Denise.

Denise smiled back. Madison handed her back to me and I kissed Denise's forehead very gently.

"Amy, she's beautiful."

Madison and Lauren said in unison. I looked up at Ricky, who looked as if he was lingering on a thought. I gave him a hug.

"Give Ricky some credit." I muttered into his chest.

I felt him laugh once silently to himself. I heard Madison and Lauren giggle a little bit.

"What do you want us to help with?" Madison asked, after a long, awkward silence.

"You could go pick up the cake," Ricky said, rubbing my back, as I was still pressed against him.

"Ok," they both said, reluctant to leave. I heard them shuffle out the door and stifled a laugh.

RICKYS POV

"Amy, she's beautiful."

I started to wonder why people always told the mom that her baby was beautiful. Especially when the dad was right in the same room. The dad had to do something, or there would be no baby. Actually the dad did most of the work during the making of the baby. The mom just held it and delivered it. Then, I realized how much baby making was like mail. I know how weird that sounds, but it's true. I'm not going into detail. Figure it out. Amy wrapped her arms around me and I started to rub her back a little. I heard her mutter something, that sounded a lot like "Give Ricky some credit." I laughed a little bit, silently of course. Madison asked what they should help with, and I told her to go pick up the cake. I wanted to be alone with Amy and Denise, being wide awake for the first time in a month. Madison and Lauren reluctantly left. I heard Amy laugh a little bit.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Nothing, it's just that they just got here, and you made them leave."

"I wanted to be alone with you, baby."

I leaned down and kissed her. She pushed me down on the couch and sat on my lap, still kissing me. Our tongues were in each others mouths, and I remembered back before the baby was born, in the back on my car. I smiled. She pulled away.

"What?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked and leaned in to kiss her again, her face turning right as my lips were about to touch hers. I went with it. I kissed her cheek, moving to her jaw, right behind her ear, moving down her neck to her shoulder. She got up.

"I mean, why did you start smiling?"

"I was just remembering something."

"What were you remembering?"

"I was remembering how much fun it was when you were pregnant, before Denise was born. In my car, and all that. But we haven't gotten to do this in so long, you know, being tired all the time."

"Yeah, I know, I missed it. I missed you."

AMYS POV

"…I missed you."

It was true, I missed the old Ricky, the one who would try to get me to have sex with him every time we were together. He smirked.

"I missed you too, babe." He leaned in to kiss me, and I let him. I slid my tongue across his bottom lip and I felt him smile again. I smiled too, and we started to make out. I didn't want this to ever end, I didn't want anything to change. I heard a knock. I silently cussed in my head. I got off Ricky's lap, and I heard him mumble something about the "god damn door." I opened the door knob, figuring it would be Madison and Lauren, but I was wrong. I saw someone else standing there, and Ricky ran over to me. He pulled me close, like he had when it was Madison and Lauren, but this time, it was someone neither of us were expecting. It was my dad,and he was crying.

"What do you want, George?"

I didn't consider him my father anymore, so why should I have to address him as it? His face went white, then beat red, like the first night he hit me. I slid closer to Ricky, hoping that would be enough to protect me, although, deep down, I knew it would take much more. He sighed and calmed down, his face going back to a human colour.

"I came to see my granddaughter."

"She's not your granddaughter. Not now."

I saw a tear run down his cheek and he looked as if he was about to fall to his knees to beg at any second. I braced myself.

"Ames, please?"

That was my old nickname. I bet he thought that would make me cave, so he could go see Denise. I felt Ricky's hands ball into fists. He was trying his best not to knock George out. I wish he would just give into tempation. I took a deep breath.

"No, George." I muttered to clenched teeth. "Go away."

I managed to loosen my jaw and I slid even closer to Ricky, not believing it was even possible. He went to touch my cheek, but Ricky lost it as I flinched. He pulled away from me and punched my da—George right in the face. I pulled Ricky back, before he could do any more damage. I closed, locked and deadbolted the front door. I pulled out my phone.

"Who could you possibly be calling?" Ricky asked, sounding extremely angry.

"Madison and Lauren." I said, realizing my jaw wasn't as relaxed as I had thought.

"Calm down, Amy." He said, pretending he was calm, himself.

I dialed Lauren's number. _Ring…Ring…__**Come on Lauren, Pick up, Pick up!**__Riii----_"Hello?"

"Lauren, don't come in the front door…" My voice cracked, and Lauren freaked.

"AMY!!! What happened?!"

"My dad…" I couldn't finish. Ricky took the phone from my hand.

"Amy's dad came to the house, trying to see Denise, and one thing led to another, he tried touching Amy, and I punched him."

He handed the phone back to me. I had pulled myself together by that point.

"Hey Lauren," I muttered.

"Amy, are you okay?"

"Yeah," I lied.

I was not ok, by any means. I looked over at Ricky and his face was red, and I saw his hand. It had blood. I dropped the phone. I fell to my knees and broke down again. He ran over to me.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Your….." I pointed to his hand.

RICKYS POV

I looked down at my hand, it was covered in blood. I swore as I wiped it off, and realized it wasn't my blood. I got up and ran over to the door. I opened it and realized I had cut Mr. Jeurgens' face pretty bad with one of my rings. I silently swore to myself again and picked him up.

"What…you…doing?" Amy asked between sobs.

"I cut his face." I muttered through my teeth. I grinded my teeth together, and carried him upstairs, where the guest room was. I put him on the bed and went to get some bandaids. _This was supposed to be a good day. _I thought. I turned around when I got the bandaids and Amy was standing there. I washed my hands and pushed past her, too upset to talk. I heard her start to cry again, and I ignored her, against my better judgement, to clean the wounds I had given Him.


	33. Chapter 33

RICKYS POV

I cleaned his cut and sprayed some disinfectant on it, then put a bandaid on it. I hoped it didn't need any stitches… I looked over to Amy, who was on her knees again. I walked into the bathroom and washed my hands. When I got out, I sat down next to her and rubbed her back with one of my hands.

"Amy, I'm sorry. Everything is going to be fine, I promise."

I wasn't too sure of myself, but I had to try to make everything ok. I seriously thought about barring those windows and locking the doors so that he couldn't get out. When I realized this was the perfect chance to call the cops. I went to pick up the phone when I realized I didn't have proof that he did anything wrong, just proof that I did something wrong. I had punched a seemingly innocent man in the face and cut him. I placed the phone back on the reciever and heard a voice.

"What's going on?"

I silently cussed as I figured out who it was. George had woken up. I looked over at him. He was sitting up and he touched his fingers to the bandage. I got up and helped Amy up, but she couldn't stand. I held her up.

"I cut your head," I muttered under my breath, through clenched teeth.

"I'm sorry, what did you just say?" He asked, angrily.

" I said, I cut your head," I repeated, trying not to yell.

He seemed dazed as he took one step toward me. I pushed Amy behind my back, still supporting her. He took another step. I braced myself for the beating I would get: the beating I deserved. I felt Amy press herself against my back, wrapping her arms around my waist. I played with her fingers. I looked up and saw that Mr. Jeurgens was right in front of my face.

"Now listen to me, you little scum bag! You don't ever touch me again, you don't ever touch Amy again. You hear me? You're not allowed to see her."

"You don't control who your daughter sees," I replied, very calmly.

"Oh, I think I do! I'm still her father. She can't change that fact… now we can do this the easy way or the hard way. You choose, you could either have her come to me, or I _take_ her from you…"

He gave a harsh look at Amy. I unlocked her fingers from each other and took her arms off my waist. She took a few steps back.

"Do your worst," I said, knowing that I deserved what was coming, being stupid trying to fight him back all those other times. It was worth it when I was protecting the baby _and _Amy, but now that the baby was born, I would get what was coming to me. I stood still.

I closed my eyes and braced myself for the impact. After about four seconds, the longest four seconds of my life, I felt something hit my face, a sharp pain, and then everything went black….


	34. Chapter 34

AMY'S POV

My father punched Ricky right in the face. Ricky fell hard on the ground and my dad threw him on the bed, a large crack as his head hit the headboard. Then, when I realized what would happen next, I started to back out of the room slowly, speeding up as I stepped out the door. My dad chased after me and eventually tackled me. I heard a quick snap, and felt a rush of heat and excrutiating pain in my right wrist. I had landed on it. I fought back tears, trying to show no signs of weakness. George picked me up, and started to carry me off. I screamed and put up a fight, but his strength was well superior to mine. I gave up the fight, and let him carry me to where we were going, not even the slightest clue as to where that was. We reached the end of the hallway and he opened a door. The door to mine and Ricky's room. I looked around when he threw me down on the bed and realized how much of a mess it was. I wasn't even worried about myself or anything else. I remembered my wrist. Another electrical pulse shot through my vains in my arm. I winced. My dad came over to the bed, after getting some tape out of the closet. Duct Tape. He taped up my wrists, sending more indescribable pain through my arm. Tears poured down my face as he taped up my ankles. I started to swear at him and he taped up my mouth and told me to shut up. He slapped me and I attempted to let out a scream, but nothing happened. He walked out of the room, and I heard the door lock. I rolled off the bed and on to the floor, landing on the bad wrist. More tears streamed down my cheeks, and I crawled, difficultly, to the closet. It was open a crack, convieniently… I pushed it open with my nose and saw a nail sticking out of the door frame. I spun around and started to cut the tape off my wrists, hurting myself more and more with every movement….

RICKY's POV

I woke up on the bed in the guest room. My face was throbbing. I reached up to touch the source of the pain, and it was warm and wet. Blood. I looked around the room for Amy, but she was nowhere to be found. I didn't have time to check the damage. I had to find her. I ran over to the door, and attempted to turn the knob. Locked, of course. I went into the closet and found a hammer, and a screwdriver, thinking about how those things could help me. I walked over to the door and put the screwdriver stragegically behind the doorknob. I put the hammer in the other hand, and thrust down. It hit the screwdriver with more force than I thought possible, and the doorknob flew off. It worked perfectly. I then took the hammer and shoved it through the whole where the knob used to be. I pulled the door open, having to use all the strength I could exert. I turned around and saw a note duct taped to the door. Could he have?... No. I wouldn't believe it.

I unfolded the piece of notebook paper, and began reading….

_Dear Scumbag,_

_Sorry I had to throw the beatdown on you, but I did it so I could see my granddaughter. Yeah, yeah, I know. She's not my granddaughter. Oh, you're probably wondering where Amy is. Well I didn't take her out of the house, but it wasn't because I was afraid of you so much as then I could be arrested… Anyways, she's in the house somewhere. Oh, and your daughter is in good hands, or was, until I tied them up, too. That's right, Madison and Lauren came back early. That cake is delicious, good choice. Denise is with them, but their locked in the bathroom downstairs, and I nailed the door shut, so it won't be that easy…_

_-George_

I hate that guy. This was just taking things too far. I thought about where Amy could be. I had to check the obvious places first. I sprinted down the hall to our room. I rattled the knob and it was locked. This was the place…..


	35. Chapter 35

RICKYS POV

I ran back to get the screwdriver and hammer. I did the same thing with this knob, and when I got into the room, I found Amy on the floor, cutting duct tape with a rusty nail. I ran over and undid the tape carefully, trying not to hurt her. I saw her wince when I tried to help with her wrists, and I tried to be more careful. It didn't work… After the duct tape was off, she wrapped her arms tight around my waist and slammed her lips against mine. I wrapped my arms around her and then pulled away. I took her right hand but she winced again. I looked down, and her wrist was crooked.

"Oh my god! What happened?!" I demanded.

"My dad tackled me, and I landed on it," She explained, obviously trying to hold back her tears.

"Let's go find Denise, Madison, And Lauren, then we'll get that fixed, ok babe?"

I winked. I took her left hand this time and we both ran down the stairs in a panic. We got down to the bathroom downstairs, and tried opening the door. Locked. I ran into the kitchen, heading for the basement, when I saw Madison and Lauren sitting at the table, Denise with them, perfectly calm. I wondered how.

"…"

"He didn't lock the window." Lauren explained.

"Oh." I chuckled and picked up Denise. I held her close and whispered in her ear, "Everything'll be ok, I promise…", as a tear tried to escape my eye. I wouldn't let it. I walked back into the other room, where Amy was. She beamed when she saw that her baby was safe. I smiled. She took Denise from my arms, but it hurt her wrist, so she handed her back. I walked into the other room and put the baby in her high chair. I went back to Amy and picked her up, and brought her to the bathroom. I sat her down on the toilet and took her wrist, gently, in my hands. She bit her lip, fighting tears. I took out a splint and an ace bandage from the first aid kit under the bathroom sink. I put both on her wrist and kissed her gently, my face getting wet from the few tears she let fall down her cheeks. I looked at the clock. 4:30. People would be here in 30 minutes…

I went and set up the banners and streamers and fixed the frosting on the side of the cake, where George had run two of his fingers through. Just as I was finishing up, the doorbell rang. Amy got it, but I was right by her side, her father nowhere in sight. It was her mother, then everyone else showed up.

Amy was asked about her wrist by almost everyone. Of course, we had to lie. We told them that she fell on the way to the bathroom in the dark, and she landed on it. In my opinion, it was a pretty good lie. The rest of the party was a typical kids party… cake, presents, chattering of parents. He was right. It was good cake. Denise got plenty of new clothes, dresses, pants, shoes, and she got some toys and a blanket.

I was exhausted, again. It was an extremely long day. Amy and I put Denise in her crib, and went to bed ourselves. We barely had time to talk, what with the trouble that morning and the party that evening. I watched her step out of the bathroom after her shower. I loved how beautiful she was without the bump in the middle of her torso, not that she wasn't lovely when she was pregnant. But now, there was no fear of hurting her or the baby, unless I hit her wrist, but that's not what I meant. She came over to the bed and I stood up, forcing my lips against hers, pressing my whole body against hers. She smiled a little, and I did too. She walked toward the bed and I slid backwards, slowly laying down. We made out until we couldn't catch our breath. So we layed next to each other.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too," she replied, turning to face me, then smiling.

I kissed her once more and then fell asleep….


	36. Chapter 36

RICKY'S POV

When I woke up, Amy was still sleeping, but she was tossing and turning like there was no tomorrow. So I woke her up. She looked up at me and I could tell right away that she was scared. I hugged her tight.

"Everything's gonna be alright, babe. I promise. He's not coming anywhere near you or Denise ever again."

"I know, but that's not gonna keep me from worrying. I think Denise should stay in here, with us, for a while."

"Alright, whatever will make you feel any better. But I have to take a shower."

I got up. I walked into the bathroom, turned on the shower, undressed, and got in. About five minutes later I heard the door open.

"Hello," I asked.

"Hey, sexy," I heard from Amy outside the shower.

"Get those clothes off and get in here."

"Wow, no wasting any time with those lines you used to use, huh?"

"Not a chance. I haven't had sex in almost four months."

She stepped into the shower, and she was even more stunning without the bump where her bellybutton should be. I gave her a seductive look and kissed her. I had to wash up so I pulled away and sighed. I washed my hair then my body. She did the same, looking reluctant. We got out of the shower and I kissed her the second we stepped out of the bathroom. I was pressed tightly against her. We walked over to our bed and I took off her towel, and she took off mine. We had sex for the first time in months. When we had finished, I smiled at her and she smiled at me. She kissed me.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you, too," I replied, when I heard Denise start crying.

I got up and ran into the nursery. I thought I was going to have a heart attack. She was just crying because she woke up. I sighed and leaned against the wall to catch my breath. I walked over and picked her up, taking her into mine and Amy's room. Amy took her and kissed her forehead. I looked at the clock. It was noon, already? Wow. I went into the nursery and carried the crib, rocking chair, and changing table into our room. Amy rocked Denise to sleep. Then it hit me: we wouldn't be able to have sex until Denise was back in the nursery. I looked over at Amy. She looked up at me. She laughed, probably seeing in my eyes what I was thinking.

"This isn't funny."

"It kind of is."

"Amy, it isn't funny! We just had the best sex we've ever had, and you think it's funny we can't do it again for God knows how long?!"

"No, not that. The fact that you're freaking out about it."

"Why wouldn't I freak out about it?!"

"Because, who says we can't?"

"Uhm, do you not see the baby?!"

"Yes, but there are other places we can have sex besides a bed. Do you know how close we came in the shower this morning? Remember the times in your car?"

"Ok, Amy, you're scaring me, you're saying you wanna have sex in my car again?!"

"No, but if I want you, and we happen to be in your car…" She trailed off.

"No. I'm not gonna have sex in my car again."

"Fine."

She put Denise in her crib, because she was asleep, and walked over to me. She stood on her toes and crushed her lips against mine. I had to resist. I pulled away. I wouldn't have sex in front of my baby. She walked into the hall, then into the guest room. She sat on the bed and took off her shirt. She looked at me. My hands balled into fists. I had to stay strong. She got up. Damn. She walked over to me. She slid her fingers down my chest, and that was it. I pulled her closer and crushed my lips against hers. I practically ripped my shirt off. My pants were next. Then hers. Then my boxers. We had sex again, because I was weak. I was a weak man because I had been deprived of sex for months. We were laying next to each other. I turned to her and kissed her again. I got up and put my boxers back on. I walked out of the room, and went back into the bedroom. I heard footsteps after a minute, and saw Amy walk into the room after me. I was laying on my back, and I turned onto my side, to face away from her.

"what did I do?"

"You made me have sex with you," I replied, not knowing why I was so angry with that.

"So?"

"So, I was trying to be strong. How can I go weeks without sex, after that? Why do you have to be so sexy, baby?"

"You're mad because you think you have to have sex with me?"

"I have to. But I suppose we could strike a deal."

"What is that?"

"If you're gonna keep me from having sex with you, then you have to shower with me. Every day. Unless I say otherwise. Deal?"

"Fine," She said.

I turned to face her and she was right next to me. I smirked and kissed her.

I looked at the clock. It was 2.

"Oh, wow, I feel dirty. I thik I need a shower," I said and winked. I got up and walked into the bathroom……………………….


	37. Chapter 37

AMY'S POV

"Oh, wow, I feel dirty. I think I need a shower," he said and winked.

I just struck a deal with the devil. What a sexy devil.

"I'll be in in a minute."

"You'd better be, or else," he said and threw his shirt at my feet. I rolled my eyes and followed after him. I walked in the bathroom when I heard the water running.

"Hey baby," he said when he heard the door shut.

"I don't think I'm gonna come in."

"Why not?"

"I wanna know the or else."

"Oh you'll see."

_What have I gotten myself into_, I thought as I walked out of the bathroom. I sat on the bed and fed Denise while Ricky was in the shower. He came out wearing basketball shorts and no shirt. Damn. He was so hot. I wondered what the or else was. He sat next to me and I put Denise in her crib. I sat back down next to him. He put his hand on my thigh and I went to kiss him, but he got up. Damn. He knew how to break me. But I had to stay strong. I would get back at him. I layed down and looked up at the ceiling. I heard him chuckle at the fact that I was going to try and beat him. I tried my best not to smile, but failed. He layed down next to me. I looked at my phone. It was only 3. How could I get through even the rest of the day without kissing him, or touching him, or anything. But I thought of a way to get back at him….

RICKY'S POV

I'm not gonna even kiss her. I said or else. She decided to try to beat me. One of us would cave. It wouldn't be me. I got up, and went downstairs to get some dinner. Amy picked up Denise again and followed close behind. I heated up some leftover chicken. She did the same. She put Denise in her chair. She started eating. I finished before and went to sit on the couch and watch TV. She put Denise back upstairs at 7 for bed, and sat down next to me. She sat down right next to me and started rubbing my thigh, like I did when we were upstairs. Why did I get into this? I couldn't give up. She slid her fingers down my chest again, and then slid them across my jaw and cheek. Then, she just got up and left. She went upstairs. I followed after a few minutes, and she was taking a shower. She came out in nothing but extremely short shorts and her bra. Her hair was messy and she looked so sexy. My mouth dropped open. She smirked and layed down on the bed. Two could play at this game. I took off my pants and shirt right in front of her so I had nothing but boxers on. She laughed. Was this a game to her? How long could I last? Not long. I couldn't take it, and it had only been a few hours. I layed down next to her and shut my eyes, so I wouldn't have to look at her. It might make me crazy looking at her. I got up and went into the bathroom.

"Where are you going, babe?"

"To take a cold, cold shower."

She laughed again. I went and took that cold shower, but it didn't make me any better. I saw her and cracked. I raced over to the bed and picked her up. I carried her downstairs. I had to do something. I put her down on her feet.

"Ricky, what the hell are you doi---" I crushed my lips against hers again. I felt her smile. I pulled away.

"I knew you wouldn't last."

"I couldn't do it. Why did you have to act so sexy????"

"You thought I was gonna last much longer?" She said and kissed me again. I pulled her close.

"Damn. So I only would've had to last a little longer?"

"Yup. But I'm glad you didn't."

We kissed again and I pulled away, smirked at her, and walked back upstairs. I layed down next to amy and fell asleep in about four seconds.


	38. Chapter 38

RICKY'S POV

When I woke up, Amy wasn't laying next to me. I got up and walked over to Denise's crib. There was a note.

_Don't freak out. I took Denise for a walk. I didn't want to wake you, you looked to peaceful. We went to the park, so you could come meet us there, or wait for us to get back._

_I love you,_

_Amy_

I'm glad that was there, because I would've freaked out. I got dressed and brushed my teeth, then walked down to the park. I looked at my phone, it was 8 in the morning. It was still kind of cold out. I looked around for Amy, and saw her sitting on one of the benches, holding the baby. I walked over to her. I saw her smile when she saw me. I sat down next to her and took Denise. She started to fall asleep. I smiled down at her and put her back in the carriage. I sat back down next to Amy.

"Come on, let's take a walk," she said and jumped up.

I smirked and got up with less enthusiasm. She started to walk and push the carriage.

"So, what time did you guys leave," I asked.

"I dunno, probably around 7:30, or so."

"Oh. Why didn't you just wake me up?"

"I thought you could use the rest."

"Oh, thanks, I guess."

"Ricky, are you going back to school?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot all about that. I dunno, baby, you need my help with Denise, right?"

"I can manage for six or seven hours on my own."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Alright, I'll go back on Monday."

"It is Monday."

I laughed.

"Oh yeah, I'll go back on Wednesday."

She giggled. We walked all the way down to the lake. She stopped and I looked down at her face. She was obviously thinking about that night at band camp again. I pulled her close and kissed the top of her head.

"That won't happen again, baby, I promise."

"I know," she mumbled into my chest.

She pulled away and started walking back. We were silent for almost the whole way. She seemed angry. I stopped her and asked why she was mad.

"I'm fine, I'm just thinking."

"Yeah, but thinking about what?"

"You know what I'm thinking about."

"Do you trust me enough to believe I'm never leaving you again?"

"Yes, but can I ask you something?"

Oh god, I knew what she was about to ask. I grinded my teeth.

"Sure."

Don't ask me that…..

"Why did you leave me then?"

DAMN! I KNEW IT!!!

"Baby, I left you then because I was stupid. It's a long story."

"I need to know."

She had a right to know.

"Ok so, I saw you walking up to the lake and I thought you were beautiful. I thought you were going to be different from the other girls. I wanted to change. But I couldn't. I couldn't change the way I was, but that was back then. I wanted to actually talk to you, get to know you. But after I kissed you, it was like my body wasn't keeping up with my mind. And when you fell asleep, I just left. I couldn't see you, because I would feel horrible. I did something I told myself I wouldn't do. But I did it. I wanted to talk to you, but I couldn't. I couldn't face the facts. So I stopped talking to you all together. But that doesn't mean I didn't think about you every second. I'm sorry I left, but I'm not going to leave again."

I didn't even notice that she had started crying. I sat down next to her and pulled her close. She cried into my shoulder and I rubbed her back.

"I'm sorry," I said.

She pulled back. She kissed me and got up and started to walk back to the house. She was still crying the whole way back. I tried to calm her down, but she didn't try to say anything. I figured she just needed some time to think, after what I had just told her. She went into our bedroom and I didn't try to follow her. I went into the guest room and thought about what just happened. What if she broke up with me? I couldn't deal with that. After about an hour, she walked into the doorway. Her eyes were still red. She walked over to me and took my hand………………


	39. Chapter 39

RICKY'S POV

"I'm sorry if I overreacted," she said.

I breathed a sigh of relief.

"It's ok, I understand. I shouldn't have done that," I replied.

"No, I get it," she said and hugged me.

I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her hair again. She pressed her head against my chest.

"I love you, baby."

"I love you, too," she said with her voice muffled by my shirt.

I pulled back and she looked at me.

"Can you do me a favor though?"

"Does it involve showering with you every day," she asked with a smirk.

"No, you don't have to do that, but I really need this one."

"Ok, what?"

"Could you not ever scare me like that again?"

"What do you mean?"

"I thought you were gonna break up with me."

"No, I'm never going to leave you, either. Ever."

She forced her lips against mine. I layed back and pulled her onto my chest. I pulled away. She rolled onto her side, next to me and cuddled up to me. I wrapped my arms around her again. She yawned. I got up. She sat up.

"Where are you going?"

"Get some sleep, I'll be back before you wake up."

"Ok."

I went and made myself a sandwich for lunch. I went back upstairs at one, and she was just waking up. Perfect timing.

AMY'S POV

When I woke up, Ricky was sitting in the chair at the desk. I got out of bed, stretched, and when I opened my eyes again, he was standing right in front of me. He put his hand on my back and pulled me towards him, forcing my lips to press against his. I wrapped my arms around his neck and played with his hair. When he pulled away, I walked into the bedroom, and picked Denise up. She was already awake. I started to feed her. **A/N: someone told me when babies are only 1 mo. Old they're still being breast fed so lmao. :D** Ricky was watching me closely, smirking the whole time. I rolled my eyes. When I was done feeding her, I took her into the bathroom. I put her in a special seat that floated in the tub and filled it up. I washed her hair and body, then took her out. I walked her back into the bedroom and put a diaper on. Ricky, Denise and I went into the nursery to pick out her clothes for the day. I opened her little dresser. I found a cute pink sundress, but Ricky didn't like it.

"No," he said, looking through the drawers. He found something he liked, "What about this," he asked, holding up a pair of jeans, a black shirt, and a white baseball cap.

I laughed.

"No way, I will not have my baby dressing like a boy."

He sighed and put them back in the drawer. I took out a pair of white capris, a pink shirt, and the white baseball cap.

"What about this," I asked.

He sighed, "Fine," he smirked.

After we changed Denise, we went for a drive to the mall. Ricky wanted to buy some 'better' clothes for the baby. We arrived at the mall and went into the baby store. Ricky picked out a pair of jeans, and a pink polo shirt, with white long sleeves underneath. She would look just like him. I rolled my eyes and smiled. We bought that. I was hungry. I went to the food court and Ricky took Denise around the mall to different stores. They met me back at the table I was sitting at. Ricky sat down with Denise in his lap. He had two more bags then before. They didn't say anything, so I couldn't tell where they were from.

"What's in those bags," I asked, extremely curious.

"I bought you something, and I bought myself something."

"What did you buy me," I asked him with a suspicious tone.

He chuckled. "You'll see."

He held up a small black bag. I looked at the other one. It had said something on it. It was from one of those preppy stores. He probably bought a shirt. Denise started to look tired, and we went home. We got there at about 7. We asked Lucy if she would watch Denise for the night, and we would be back a little late. She reluctantly agreed, and took Denise up to bed. Ricky and I left. We went out to dinner, and came home at about 9:30. We went upstairs, but instead of going to the bedroom, he led me to the guest room. He handed me the bag. I took out a very small black outfit from the bag. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on, baby, be nice. I bought it for you."

I smirked.

"Fine."

I walked into the bathroom and put it on. I thought it'd be fun to tease him a little bit, so when I came out, I walked really slow to where he was sitting, now without a shirt, shoes, or socks. I closed the door and locked it on the way, then sat on his lap, and wrapped my hands around his neck. I stoped just inches from his face, not touching my lips to his. He was starting to get impatient, so I kissed him very gently once, lingering there for the extra moment. I let my hands move from his neck, to his cheek, to his jaw, slowly moving down his neck, just barely touching. I slid my fingers down his chest, and let my fingers stop at the button of his jeans. He looked at me, waiting. I moved my hand up to his neck again, and kissed him, with more force this time. He laid back and we started to make out. He started to take off the extremely small outfit. I let my hands slide back down to his pants, and I unbuttoned them. **A/N: Enough, enough. fastforward.**

RICKY'S POV

I looked over at Amy, out of breath. I leaned towards her and started to whisper something in her ear………………………..


	40. Chapter 40

RICKY'S POV

"I love you, baby."

"I love you, too," she said, then got up to put her skimpy nightgown back on, which I wasn't too thrilled about, but at least it didn't cover too much up.

I put my pants back on. She layed back down next to me. I leaned over and pressed my lips to hers very gently. She put her hands on my back and pulled me down, obviously wanting more than just a kiss. We started to make out and she pulled away. She bit her lip, just like she used to. I smirked at her, and it was like we were the only two people on Earth. Like there was no baby, no Lucy, and nothing was ever important before right now, before me and Amy. I again gently kissed her, and when I pulled away, she started to trail her kisses down my jaw, down my neck, to my shoulder. She moved to my chest and stopped. She again pressed her lips very gently to mine, and got up. I followed her.

She walked to check on Denise, and she was sleeping soundly in her little crib. I stood right behind Amy and spun her around. I kissed her again, and she pulled away and yawned.

"Go to sleep, baby."

"I don't want to," she protested and kissed me again.

I had to resist the urge and make her sleep. I pulled away and sighed.

"You have to. We can do this again tomorrow, if you want."

"Of course I want to," she said and stood on her toes to kiss me again. I leaned down and touched my lips to hers.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you, too, babe," I replied and walked over to the bed.

I crawled under the covers and she did the same on the other side. She was facing toward me, and I put my hand over her waist and onto her back. I pulled her closer. I kissed her once more, and we both fell asleep.

I woke up and Amy was still fast asleep in my arms. I couldn't move without waking her, so I just watched her sleep. She looked so peaceful and beautiful. I kissed her forehead very gently, and her eyes slowly opened. She saw me and smiled. I pressed my lips to hers. I heard Denise start crying. I pulled away and she sighed and got up.

"Baby, I got her."

"She probably needs to be fed."

"Oh," I laughed, "Then you better take care of that…" I smirked.

AMY'S POV

I fed Denise, with Ricky watching me every second, smirking. When I was done, we heard a knock on the door. We walked downstairs, hand in hand, with Denise on my hip. Ricky reached for the doorknob…………………….

**A/N: Happy Valentine's Day….. And I can't wait two more days, because everyone knows what comes after hugs ;]**


	41. Chapter 41

RICKY'S POV

I turned the doorknob, and Adrian was standing there; her hand was gushing blood. She was crying.

"Oh god," I said, slightly worried, but annoyed because she came here and not the hospital.

"What happened," I heard Amy ask, frantically handing the baby off to me and bringing Adrian into the house.

I looked over at her, giving her a look. What was she doing?

"I was at Ben's house, and I fell on a broken beer bottle, he kicked me out because I got blood on his shirt, and I didn't know where else to go."

"How bout a doctor," I mumbled under my breath.

Amy shot a dirty look at me.

"You drive her to a doctor," Amy said, wrapping Adrian's hand in a towel.

I sighed and took Adrian out to my car. She winced and started crying again.

"Stop being a baby," I mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"What did you say," she practically yelled at me.

"Nothing, now stop talking."

She crossed her arms and got out of the car the second it stopped at the hospital. She slammed the door and we walked into the emergency room.

"What happened here," the nurse asked.

"I cut my hand on a bottle," Adrian replied.

"Have a seat and fill out these forms," she said, and handed me a clipboard.

"What's your middle name," I asked her when we sat down.

"You don't know?"

"Why would I know your middle name?"

"Because we went out for like six months."

"We never went out. We had sex. You were a friend, with benefits. That's it."

"So you don't know it then?"

"No."

"Malena."

"Ok, what's your birthday?"

She sighed, "March 20th 1992."

"Alright I can do the rest now."

"Fine."

I filled out the forms and handed them back to the nurse. We sat in the waiting room for another almost two hours before she said something.

"I miss you."

"What," I asked, shocked.

"I miss you. I miss being with you."

"I love Amy."

"Whatever, you don't miss me at all?"

"Maybe a little, but not enough to leave Amy."

"I never said you needed to leave her…"

She got up, walked over and kissed me.

"Ricky, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

It was Amy; I turned around and saw her run out the door. I pushed Adrian away and ran out after her.

When I caught up to her, she was walking along the sidewalk, crying.

"Amy," I touched her shoulder, and she shrugged my hand off.

"Amy," I said again, and with more force I took her shoulder and spun her around to face me.

"What?"

"I want to talk to you."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Yes, there is."

"Not for me," she said and started to walk away.

I ran in front of her and she tried to go around me, but I wouldn't let her.

"Move."

"Not until you talk to me."

"Fine," she said and sat on a nearby bench, "Talk."

"Amy, I didn't kiss her, she kissed me."

"It takes two people to kiss, Ricky."

"She caught me completely off-guard."

"It doesn't matter, you two were kissing."

"Amy, I'm sorry you had to see that, but I did not kiss her."

"I don't care who kissed who, she kissed you, you kissed her, it doesn't matter. The point is, you _were_ kissing."

"I know, I'm sorry baby."

"Don't call me baby."

I felt tears start to well up at the bottom of my eyes. I touched her arm, opened my mouth to say something, but I couldn't say anything. I got up and started to walk away, wiping the tears from my eyes as I went. I walked into the emergency room and started screaming at Adrian.

"Do you know what you've done, you slut?! Me and Amy are gonna probably break up because of what you did! I can't even believe you right now! I'm never gonna take you back and I never was going to take you back. I had sex with you, because you were easy. You're a slut. I never cared about you and I never will! Find your own ride home. I'm leaving. "

I walked out, tears still running down my cheeks and got to my car after what seemed like hours. I opened the door, but wouldn't turn the key. I just slammed my hands against the steering wheel. I stopped crying, and drove home. I walked in the door to find Amy crying, with someone's arms wrapped around her. I looked at the face of the person. Ben. BEN? My mouth dropped open.

"I can't even believe this," I mumbled and walked out the door. I sat on the steps and the tears came again. She was back with Ben. My hands balled into fists. I opened the door and pulled Ben off the couch.

"I need to talk to Amy."

I begged for him to not say what I knew he would say anyways.

"Anything you can say to her, you can say to me."

I took him by the shirt and dragged him out the door.

"Wait here."

I closed the door and locked it. I walked back into the living room. I sat down next to Amy.

"Have you been crying," she asked me.

"What did you think I'd do, laugh?"

"No, but you've never really cried before."

"What am I supposed to do after I lose the love of my life?"

"You thought I would leave you?"

"You weren't?"

"Did you not get what I told you the other day? I'm never going to leave you."

"But—"

"I heard what you said to Adrian after our fight."

"And you still invited Ben over?"

"I didn't invite him, he showed up looking for Adrian and I started crying so he hugged me."

"Fine, so you're not back with him?"

"Are you back with Adrian?"

"Of course not."

"Then that's your answer."

I got up and walked over to the door. I opened it and told Ben to go home. He argued a little, but in the end, he left. I sat down next to Amy and she started to cry again. I pulled her close and didn't let her go.

"Amy, what's wrong, babe?"

"I don't ever wanna lose you…"

"You won't," I said and then kissed her head.

"Promise me."

"I promise, you will never lose me."

She pulled away and I gently kissed her tear soaked lips.


	42. Chapter 42

RICKY'S POV

She kissed me with more and more force until I pulled away.

"We just had a huge fight, and you just wanna make out right away," I asked.

"Yeah, is that a problem?"

"Kind of, I mean, I don't wanna rush right back into bed after you thought I kissed my ex."

"Oh," she said, sounding dissapointed. She got up.

"I'm sorry, babe, I just don't know what I want. I don't want to have sex tonight…"

"Did I just hear what I think I heard? Ricky Underwood doesn't want to have sex?"

"Yeah, that's right."

"Who says I did?"

"Didn't you?"

"No. I wanted to kiss you. I wanted to touch you. That hour seemed like forever."

"So you wanted a kiss?"

"Pretty much."

"I can handle that."

I got up and walked over to her. I pulled her into a passionate kiss. She pulled away.

"There we go," She said with a seductive smile and kissed me again. I pulled away.

"Stop."

"Okay."

She walked upstairs and changed into a tshirt and a pair of pants. She layed down next to me in bed.

"You promised," she said after about 10 minutes.

"What?"

She turned to face me.

"You promised," she repeated as she made circles on my chest with her fingers.

"What exactly did I promise?"

"You said we could do it again tonight, and we didn't. You owe me."

"I do?"

"Mhmm," she whispered and kissed me gently on the lips.

I pulled away and laughed.

"Not now, babe, I'm tired."

She sighed and turned away from me. I regreted not kissing her back. I put my hand on her waist and she told me to move it. I pulled it away and got out of bed. I walked over to her side, and knelt on the floor. I put me fingers on the side of her head and slid my thumb from her temple to her ear until she opened her eyes.

"What do you want?"

"You."

"Too bad, you lost your chance."

"Are you sure, baby?"

"I'm absolutely sure."

"What do you want from me," I begged.

"I want you to kiss me, now."

I kissed her gently on the lips. She didn't seem satisfied.

"No. I want you to _kiss _me."

I pressed my lips to hers again, with a little more force this time. Nothing.

"What am I doing wrong?"

"You have so much expierience kissing, and you still don't do it right."

"That's a little harsh, don't you think?"

"Exactly."

It clicked in my mind. I forced my lips against hers and she pushed hers against mine. She moved her hand to the side of my face, and pulled away. She slid her fingers from my cheek to my chin and sighed.

"Wrong."

"What was so wrong about that?"

"You just used your lips, touch me."

I crushed my lips against hers again, and tangled the fingers on my right hand in her hair. I put my left hand slightly in her shirt, sliding my fingers down her ribs. I pulled away.

"Better?"

"Perfect," she said as she just barely touched her lips to mine again.

"Is that all?"

"I'm sure I'll think of something, you still owe me."

I laughed.

"Come back into this bed," she said.

I walked back over to my side and slid under the covers. I looked at her. She shook her head. I slid closer and closer until our faces were just about an inch away from each other. I put one hand on her back, and the other in her other hand, with our fingers laced.

"I love you, Amy."

"I love you, too. Can we be even yet?"

"One more thing."

I sighed, "You're killing me here," I smirked, "What is it, baby?"

"I want you to kiss me again."

I forced my lips to press against hers again and slid my hand from her waist to her thigh, and left it there until she pulled away. I put it back on her waist. She pushed her body against mine, and rested her head on my chest. I put my hand on her back and started to rub it. She had her hand on my chest, near her head, and she started to draw circles again. She fell asleep in my arms, making little circles on my chest.


	43. Chapter 43

RICKY'S POV

She woke up in my arms, and smiled up at me.

"What time is it," she asked.

"5:30."

"Are you going to school today?"

"Are you gonna come?"

"I don't know if that's such a good idea…"

"Fine, you can stay here with Lucy teaching you," I said reluctantly, and she leaned over and kissed my cheek.

"Go get ready."

She jumped out of bed, obviously in a good mood, and I rolled out of bed, not wanting to go back to school. She got out of the shower, and I got in. When I got out, she wasn't in the room, and neither was the baby's crib. I smiled. Denise wasn't going to sleep in here anymore. I got dressed and ran downstairs, suddenly aware that it was 6:45 and I had to be at school in fifteen minutes.

"Hey you," I heard Amy say from right next to the stairs.

"Hey babe," I replied, and took her hand; we walked over to the door.

I leaned towards her, leaving my lips just about an inch from hers.

"I'm gonna miss you so much," I whispered to her.

"It'll be torture."

"I'll make it up to you tonight," I replied, sealing this deal with a gentle kiss.

She smiled and kissed me again.

"I have to go now, baby."

I kissed her one more time and opened the door.

Nothing happened at school that day that was worth mentioning.

I opened the door, to find Amy working on her schoolwork. She heard the door shut behind me and looked over to where I was standing. She smiled. She got up from her chair and walked over to me, obviously trying not to go too fast. I pulled her into a hug.

"I missed you," she whispered.

"I know, I missed you, too, babe."

I kissed her lips very gently, and put my hand on her jaw bone. I pulled away and reluctantly walked over to the table and took out my homework. Luckily, I only had math. When I was done, I walked upstairs and knocked on the halfway closed bedroom door.

"Come in," I heard a voice say from inside.

I eased the door open, not sure what to expect. She was laying on the bed, reading. She looked up and me and closed the book. She put it on the bedside table and motioned for me to sit next to her. Amy sat up. I sat down. She positioned herself on my lap and gently pressed her lips against mine, then my cheek, moving down to my neck and shoulder. Then she moved back to my lips. She pulled away and started to take my shirt off. I didn't stop her. She started to kiss me again, and I kissed back. I started to take her shirt off, when Denise started crying. I pulled away and sighed, leaving the bed.

"I'll be right back babe," I said, and walked into the nursery.

I picked Denise up. She looked up at me.

"What's wrong baby girl?"

I held her close and rocked her until she went back to sleep, then I kissed her forehead and layed her down in the crib. I turned off the lights and shut the door slowly as I left. I walked back into the bedroom, to see that Amy had taken off her shirt and messed up her hair. She looked so sexy. I walked over.

"Where were we," I asked her.

She sat on my lap and kissed me once.

"Right about here," she said as she slid her fingers down to the button of my jeans. I smirked and forced my lips against hers. I layed back………………………..

**Bwahaha yeah yeah.**

I turned to Amy when we were finished.

"I love you so much," I said.

"I love you, too," she replied and kissed me.

She got up to put her pajama pants and bra back on. I put on my boxers. I waited for her to finish before I walked over to her and started kissing her neck. She put her hands on my waist and I pressed my lips to hers. She slowly backed up once we started making out, and layed down on the bed, my body on top of hers. I started to kiss her cheek, then her neck, then her shoulder. When I pulled away she looked up at me. I smirked. She bit her lip and played with my hair a little bit. She sat up a little and gently touched her lips to mine. I cursed myself for yawning after pulling away.

"Get some sleep," she insisted.

"But baby," I said, and started kissing her neck again.

"As much as I'd love to do that again, right now, you have school tomorrow, and I don't want you to be too tired, if you wanna do this tomorrow night…"

I sighed, "If that's what you want."

"It's not."

"Then what do you want?"

"I want you."

"Then come get me."

"I can't. You need to sleep."

"Fine, babe."

"Goodnight, I love you, Ricky," she said as she kissed me gently on the lips.

"I love you too," I replied and kissed her with more force.

She pulled away and turned to face away from me. I cursed myself again, and fell right asleep, with Amy in my arms.


	44. Chapter 44

RICKY'S POV

I woke up and I heard Amy talking to Denise from the nursery. I got up and stretched then walked in, finding Amy putting her in the playpen so she could play. I walked up right behind her and she turned around. I pressed my lips down to hers, and pulled away.

"Let's stay home today," I said.

"We can't stay home."

"Come on, fake sick, and I'll sneak back."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because Lucy will be here all day."

"So, if you fake sick, it won't matter, you can sneak out and we can go somewhere else."

"Where are we going?"

I smirked, "Anywhere you want, baby."

She smiled up at me. I leaned down and kissed her again.

"Come on, go lay in bed and act sick, I'll tell Lucy."

"Kay," she said and ran off to the bedroom.

I walked downstairs and saw Lucy setting up the kitchen table for Amy to work on.

"Don't bother," I told her.

"What do you mean?"

"Amy's too sick to work today. She's upstairs in bed."

"Is she ok?"

"I think she will be, but she needs a day to rest…"

"Well, okay, go say goodbye and get your butt to school."

"Whatever," I said and walked upstairs.

"Call me after she checks on you, she'll only do it once. Just act really sick," I told Amy and kissed her.

I walked back downstairs and out the door. I got into my car and drove around the block.

AMY'S POV

"Call me after she checks on you, she'll only do it once. Just act really sick," he told me and then pressed his lips down to mine.

After he walked out, I started to cough and act sick. I heard a knock.

"Come in," I said, acting like my voice was scratchy.

Lucy walked in. She walked over to the bed and sat down. She stroked my arm.

"Are you okay to stay here by yourself while I run some errands?"

"How long will you be gone," I asked her.

"About 4 hours, I have a lot of errands to run."

I nodded.

"I'll come check on you when I get back."

I nodded again and leaned in for a hug. She rubbed my back a little and left the room. I heard some shuffling downstairs, then the front door closing. I peered out the window and watched her drive away. After about five minutes, I called Ricky.

"Hey, baby," he answered.

"Hey, she left to run errands, she'll be gone for 4 hours."

"Awesome, no need to go anywhere now."

"Come upstairs."

"No problem. See you soon."

"Bye."

I hung up and immediately heard the front door shut. I laughed. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and then saw the door swing open. Ricky walked over to me and pinned me against a wall, his lips forced against mine. I started to kiss back, and before I knew it we were making out, then he brought me over to the bed where he layed down on top of me and we continuted to make out. He pulled away and started to kiss my neck. I started to slide his shirt up his back, and he pulled away and took it the rest of the way off while I took my shirt off. He started to kiss my neck again and moved his hands down to my pants and started to play with the button. He pulled them off and then I did the same thing to him. He reached his arms around my back and unclipped my bra then slid his hands down to my waist. I slid mine down to the elastic on his boxers and his lips pressed to mine again. Then I heard the door open and we both looked up to see who it was……………………….


	45. Chapter 45

RICKY'S POV

I was down to just my boxers and Amy was down to just her underwear. Clothes were scattered around the room and my hands were on her ass. The door opened. We both looked up to see Lucy standing right there.

"What the hell are you two doing," she screamed at us.

Amy took my shirt off the ground and covered up a little. We both stayed silent.

"I thought you were sick," she yelled at Amy.

Amy shrugged. I stepped in.

"Lucy, this was my idea and Amy didn't wanna lie to you, but I talked her into it…"

"Well I forgot my check book. I left it on the nightstand. Get off of Amy and go to school."

She walked out the door and Amy and I started getting dressed. I looked over at Amy and tears were running down her cheeks.

"Amy don't cry, babe."

I pulled her against my bare chest. She had her shirt clutched in her hand and she sobbed.

"It's not your fault," I whispered as I rubbed her back.

"I know, but what is Lucy gonna do?"

I hadn't thought of that. Damn. What would she do?

"I don't know, Ames, but I'll take care of it, okay?"

I felt her nod and I kissed her hair.

"Now get dressed," I whispered and let her go.

She looked up at me once we were both dressed and I leaned down and kissed her.

"I'm really sorry about this, Amy."

"It's ok."

"No it's not, we shouldn't have stayed here."

"But then she would've realized I was gone."

"Don't worry about it, I'll take care of it. Okay?"

"Mhmm."

I kissed her again and took her hand. We walked downstairs, and Lucy was sitting at the table with her arms crossed. She looked up at us and shook her head. I pulled Amy closer to me and wrapped my arm around her back with my hand on her waist.

"Lucy, it's my fault, not Amy's, punish me."

"But she went along with it."

"It doesn't matter. It wasn't her fault. It was my idea."

"Fine, you want your punishments?"

"Whatever."

Amy stayed silent.

"Ricky, you're sleeping in the nursery for tonight and tomorrow, but if I _ever _catch you doing that in _my _house again, you guys are dead, do you understand me?"

Amy nodded.

"Yeah, whatever," I said.

I took Amy's hand and we walked over to the door. I picked up my backpack and slung it over my shoulder. I pulled Amy close, gave Lucy a look and forced my lips down to hers. She started kissing back, and we started making out again.

"Alright, that's enough," Lucy yelled.

I pulled away and smirked. I looked up at the clock and it was almost 8:30. I kissed Amy gently once more, and walked out the door. I got into my car, and drove to school. I got to school and opened the door. I walked over and opened the doors to Grant High School, where I was burnt with the glares of people in the hallways. Just another typical day. Until I went to my locker. Who was standing there? Nobody but Adrian.

"Go away," I mumbled.

"Not until you do something for me," she replied.

"What the hell do you want?"

"I want you to take me back."

I walked away.

"What did I say," she yelled from my locker.

After math, I tried going back to my locker, and Adrian was standing there, again.

"Are you ever going to leave me alone?"

"Kiss me."

"No."

"Kiss me."

"Adrian, I'm not going to kiss you."

I turned to walk away when I felt hands press me against a locker. I felt lips against mine, but I couldn't see. Everything was happening too fast. I pushed the person kissing me, obviously Adrian, off, and looked at her.

"Don't ever come near me again," I yelled and walked off to my next class.

When I got home, Amy wasn't at the table.

"Where's Amy?"

"She's in the nursery with Denise."

"Thanks," I said, and went to go up the stairs.

"I never said you could go up there."

"I don't need your permission to go upstairs."

I walked up the stairs and into the nursery. Amy was feeding Denise. I knelt down next to the chair and leaned my head against the wood.

"I'm so sorry, Amy."

"Stop apologizing, you have to spend two nights in the nursery. Of course it'll be torture, but we can always try again in two days."

I looked up at her and smirked.

"So you forgive me?"

"Of course I do."

I sat up a little bit and kissed her very gently. I got up and went downstairs to do my homework. When I was done I looked at the clock. 5:30. How could that take me three hours? I got up and got a sandwich. After I was done eating, it was 6:15 and I went up to the bedroom. Amy was sitting on the bed, reading a book.

"Hey," I whispered.

"Hey."

"How was your day, other than this morning?"

"Oh, it sucked. I pretty much got lectured all day. I actually want to go back to Grant."

I looked up and smiled.

"For real?"

"Yes. I think I want to, but I don't know if I can."

"I'll try to get you forms tomorrow."

"Ricky, there's only three weeks left of school…."

"Then go back next year…"

"Maybe."

**I'm making it Friday…**

"Ok, babe, it's up to you."

I walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed, next to where she was sitting. I put my right hand on her right thigh and kissed her. She leaned her head on the headboard and we started to make out. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs, so I pulled away and got my pillow and a blanket out of the closet. I walked out of the room and ran into Lucy. I didn't say a word, but just walked into the nursery and put the stuff on the floor. I took Denise out of her crib and into my arms. I changed her diaper and rocked her to sleep. I put her back in the crib and looked up at the clock… it was 8:30. I walked downstairs and Amy was sitting on the couch, watching TV. I sat next to her and saw her smirk. I put my arm around her and she leaned her head on my chest. After about an hour, we were laying down, watching a movie; by ten, Amy was fast asleep in my arms. Lucy walked down the stairs, to get some water and glared over at me.

"Come on, Luce, she's already asleep."

"Fine, but I'm sleeping on the chair."

I sighed, "Whatever makes you happy."

I cuddled up to Amy and kissed her forehead. I saw her smile and we both fell asleep on the couch.


	46. Chapter 46

RICKY'S POV

When I woke up, Amy wasn't there, and Lucy was still fast asleep in the chair. I heard a shower running upstairs. I smirked and tiptoed past Lucy. I walked silently up the stairs, into the bedroom, and into the bathroom.

"Ricky, don't. Do you wanna get in trouble again?"

I laughed.

"Lucy's fast asleep. She's a heavy sleeper. I promise we won't get caught…"

"No, it's too risky, sorry, babe."

"Amy, please?"

Silence. Did that mean she was thinking? I turned the knob on the door.

"Wait."

I smirked.

"Yeah, baby?"

"You're sure Lucy is asleep?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

I smirked again and started to take my shirt off.

"Fine, come on."

I pulled my pants and my boxers off. I pulled the shower curtain away from the wall and stepped in. Amy smiled.

"You're so sexy," she said, and slid her hand down my chest.

I kissed her and pressed her against the wall of the shower. I heard movement from downstairs; I probably woke Lucy up when I pushed Amy against the wall. I silently cursed and kissed Amy one more time.

"Lucy's awake," I said, and stepped out of the shower. I dried off and quickly got dressed in the bedroom. As soon as I finished, Lucy walked in the room.

"Were you just in the shower with Amy?"

"Of course not, why?"

"I heard something slam, like someone against the wall of the shower, perhaps?"

"Oh, I fell, sorry."

She gave me a look, then rolled her eyes. Amy shut off the water, and after about 5 minutes, she walked out of the bathroom, wearing nothing but a towel.

"Ricky, get down here," I heard Lucy yell from the living room.

"In a minute," I yelled back, and locked the door.

"Now, or do you want me to come up there?"

"Try!"

I pressed my body against Amy's, and kissed her. I layed down on top of her on the bed, and we started to make out. I heard a key turning in the door, and I got up and went into the bathroom. I sat on the ground.

"What are you two doing up here," I heard as the door opened.

"Just getting dressed," Amy said.

"I'm in the bathroom," I replied.

"Whatever," I heard, and once I heard the door close and footsteps going down the stairs, I silently opened the door and looked at Amy.

She smirked. I smiled back at her and realized she was completely dressed. I wondered how she did that so fast. It didn't matter. I crushed my lips to hers, and we started to make out again. I moved my lips from hers to her neck. I pulled back and she started to take my shirt off. I smirked at her. After she was done taking off my shirt, I put my lips back to hers and we started making out again. I heard more footsteps and slid my shirt back on. I sat on the bed and Amy sat next to me, and we held hands. Lucy walked in.

"Get downstairs, you two."

"Why, were not doing anything."

"Because I said so."

"Fine," I sighed.

I let go of Amy's hand and we both got up. I put my hand on her waist and we walked downstairs.


	47. Chapter 47

AMY'S POV

We kept almost getting in trouble all day. Every time Lucy would walk out of the room, Ricky would start kissing me. The risk was sort of hot, but Lucy interrupted every few minutes. After about four hours of this frustration, Ricky suggested we go somewhere. We fed Denise, and changed her diaper. Ricky ran upstairs and grabbed the diaper bag and the stroller, and we went outside. We walked all the way down to the park, me pushing the stroller with Ricky's hand on my waist. After we got tired of walking around the park, we sat on a bench. I picked Denise up, and we started to play with her. After a while, she started to look really tired, so I rocked her to sleep, and put her back in the stroller. I looked over at Ricky, and he smirked. He put his hand on my face and pressed his lips to mine. I started to kiss back when Denise woke up and started crying. She never really could sleep in any place but her own crib. I looked over at Ricky.

"We have to bring her home for her nap," I said.

"Ok, what time is it?"

"2:30."

"Alright, but first," he said and kissed me again.

I started kissing back and we started to make out. I pulled away and smiled up at him.

"Let's go," I said and took his hand; I pulled him up.

We walked back to the house and brought Denise upstairs. I fed her, changed her diaper again, and rocked her to sleep. I set her down in her crib and turned around. Ricky was waiting for me in the rarely-used rocking chair. I smirked at him and walked over. I sat on his lap and crushed my lips to his. He pulled me close and we started to make out. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs, and I walked over to the crib, and looked down at the baby. Ricky got up and took my hand. We walked downstairs and decided to watch a movie. Ricky picked a really scary one, knowing Lucy wouldn't watch it, and put it in the DVD player. Lucy walked in the room with popcorn.

"What are you guys gonna watch?"

"Unrest," Ricky said, smirking.

"You want some popcorn," she offered and handed us the whole bowl; she walked out of the room.

"Nothing better happen while I'm watching TV downstairs. I'll be checking on you," we heard her yell from the top of the basement stairs.

We both laughed and started to watch the movie. Every time I got scared, I moved closer to Ricky, which I'm sure he wasn't mad about, because, by the end of the movie, I was on his lap, with my head buried in his chest. He started rubbing my back.

"It's just a movie, baby."

"I know," I replied, trying to sound like I wasn't scared out of my mind, "But now I'm on your lap, and there's nothing you or Lucy can do about it."

I started kissing his neck, until I heard the bonesaw start up, and I jumped. My plan to pretend I wasn't scared ended right there and he pulled me close.

"Babe, calm down."

Lucy walked up the stairs for the seventh time during the movie. I was off of Ricky's lap, because, when I jumped, I fell off.

"How's your movie," she asked, obviously trying _not _to look at the screen.

"Scary," I laughed.

"Funny," Ricky replied, still rubbing my back.

"Ok, well no funny business, you two."

"Of course not," Ricky replied.

But, the second she left, he pulled me back onto his lap and started to kiss me. I instinctively started kissing back and we started making out, but I heard a scream from the TV, and jumped again, biting his tongue, falling off his lap, and knocking over whatever was left of popcorn kernels in the bowl that was next to us on the couch. He started to laugh at me. I looked up at him and rolled my eyes.

"Is your tongue ok," I asked.

He stuck it out, and it was bleeding.

"How does it look," he asked.

"Like I bit it when I was jumping."

"Is it bleeding?"

"Yup."

"Damn."

He paused the movie, got up and spit out the blood in the bathroom sink, then washed out his mouth with water. His tongue stopped bleeding, and we went back to the couch. He sat down next to me, and put his arms around me. The movie ended, and I got up to put the bowl in the sink. Ricky picked up all the kernels I spilled and followed me into the kitchen. He came up behind me at the sink, grabbed my waste from behind, pulled me close, and started kissing my neck. Lucy came up the stairs and he stood next to me and held my hand.

"Is the movie over," she asked.

I nodded and Ricky said "yeah."

We both walked upstairs, already in our pajamas, and he looked down at his phone to check the time.

"It's ten babe, I'd better get some sleep, so tomorrow night, we can sleep in the same bed again."

He pressed his lips down to mine and I started to kiss back. Lucy was standing right there, so we didn't make out. He walked into the nursery, and I walked into the bedroom. I stayed awake because that movie was too damn scary. At about midnight, after he was sure Lucy was asleep, he snuck into the bedroom and crawled in next to me.

"Hey, babe," I said.

"Hey, baby, why are you still awake? Was the movie too scary," he mocked, and of course it was true, but he couldn't hear that from me.

"No, I just missed you."

I turned to face him and our lips touched.

"I missed you too, babe."

We kissed again, and heard Lucy moving around in her room. He jumped out of the bed and quickly tiptoed into the nursery. Lucy walked into the bedroom. She sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Look," she said, taking my hand, "I know you and Ricky have been sneaking around to make out and stuff, but I just don't want you to get hurt. That's why I overreacted when I walked in on you two…" she trailed off, "Amy, I've seen him hurt so many girls, I just don't want you to be one of them."

"That won't happen, Lucy, I love Amy," Ricky said, now standing in the doorway.

"If you ever hurt this girl, you'll be sorry," she threatened.

He walked over.

"I won't," he promised, and kissed me.

"Ok, you don't have to sleep on the floor anymore, Ricky. Go ahead and sleep with A—sleep in the same room as Amy," she corrected herself, "I'm sorry I overreacted."

Ricky hugged Lucy and went to get his stuff from the nursery. He crawled into bed next to me and when Lucy thought I was asleep, she left. He rolled over and layed on top of me, kissing my lips very gently, moving down my neck, onto my shoulder. He pulled back.

"I love you, baby," he said, and crushed his lips to mine again; I pulled away.

"I love you, too, but I don't want to do this, Lucy might walk in again."

"Alright, whatever you want, babe," he replied and layed next to me.

I turned to him and pressed my lips to his, moving my body so every inch was touching him. I held him close, and never wanted to let go. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I put mine on his neck and we kissed again. I pulled my arms away and put one on his chest, while he wrapped his arms around me. And that's where I fell asleep.

RICKY'S POV

I woke up and got into the shower. Amy was still asleep after I got dressed, but It was 9:30, so I walked over and gently tapped her shoulder. She rolled over to look at me and smiled. I kissed her gently and she got up. She took a shower and brushed her teeth, and then got dressed. Denise started to cry, and she went into the nursery to feed her. Afterwards, we went downstairs and started to watch TV. She stole the remote from my hands, and tried watching one of those girly shows. I looked at her and groaned.

"You want it," she asked.

"Yes."

"Come get it," she replied, dangling the remote in front of my face.

I slid closer to her and tried snatching it from her hands, but she pulled it away. I started to play wrestle, and in a matter of minutes, I had her arms pinned down on the couch, and I forced my lips onto hers. She started kissing back, and I felt her smile. I smiled too. We started making out, and when she started getting into it, I took the remote from her hand. I pulled away and changed the channel.

"You like playing dirty," she asked me, trying to flirt.

I looked at her, "I _love _to play dirty," I flirted back.

She crawled over to me and started kissing my neck. I pulled away and took her hand. I dragged her upstairs into the bedroom. I locked the door. She layed down on the bed, and I layed down on top of her, kissing her with all the passion in my heart. We started to make out and she started to kiss my neck, she took my shirt off, and started to kiss my chest, so I pulled away and took off her shirt. She was kissing my neck again, and she moved back to my lips. When we started making out, she slid her hands from my neck, down my back, to my waist, and moved them around to the button on my pants. She unbuttoned and unzippered them. I did the same to hers, and slid them down and off. I started to trail her kisses down her neck, onto her shoulder, until I reached her bra stap, I took my hands off her ass and moved them up to her bra straps, and moved my lips back to hers. I took off her bra, and her underwear, and she took off my boxers………

**Yup.**

I turned to Amy, out of breath, and told her how much I loved her. She kissed me and got up to put her clothes back on.


	48. Chapter 48

AMY'S POV

After we finished having sex, I was really quiet. Thinking. I decided to ask Ricky a question that had been eating at me all day.

"Why are we together," I asked him in a low voice.

"Sorry, babe, what'd you say?"

"Why are we together," I asked again, slightlyl louder.

"Because we love each other."

"But what do we know about each other, besides I played the french-horn and you play the drums and used to be a player, and were sexually abused as a child. Nothing."

"Babe," he tried to start, before I walked out of the room.

RICKY'S POV

"Babe," I started, but then started thinking.

I really didn't know anything about Amy besides the fact that she used to date Ben, and played the french horn. I had to make this right, because I knew that we were meant for each other. I followed her out of the room.

"Fine, let's get to know each other," I said, and she turned around.

"Ok. What do you wanna know?"

"Everything."

She started her whole life story. She was born in this crappy town, never moved, her mom had her when she was 15, she has a sister named Ashley, her favorite flowers are white daisies, she likes doing dangerous things even though she doesn't seem like it….etc. She was a very interesting person.

"Now what do you want to know about me," I asked her.

"Everything," she whispered, sliding closer.

"I was born in Boston, I used to live in a one bedroom apartment with my drug addict parents. I got out when I was 12, but it was too late. I was already a messed up kid. I had already done weed and coke, but I got out just in time that I didn't get in legal trouble or addicted. Then I moved from foster home to foster home. Until I ended up here with Lucy. I love scary movies, and fast cars. My favorite colour is brown. I used to skateboard, before I met any girls around here. Before I started…taking my anger out on them… And I have this insanley pretty girlfriend. Her favorite flowers are white daisies, and she hides the fact that she likes doing dangerously exciting things," I told her, and kissed her gently, "I love you, baby."

"I love you, too," she said and again gently pressed her lips to mine, "Will you teach me how to skateboard?"

I smirked and took her hand.


	49. Chapter 49

RICKY'S POV

We went down into the basement, where there was a couch, and a TV, and it looked like an old living room. But in the corner, there was a box of my stuff from when I first moved in. I opened up the box and took out some of my old stuff, until I reached my old skateboard. I took it out, and smirked at Amy. She smiled, and took out the helmet that was in there. We walked back upstairs. We told Lucy we were going out and that we'd be back later, so she watched Denise for us. We went out to the car and drove to the skatepark. When we got there, Amy seemed excited, but kind of nervous.

"Are you scared," I asked.

"A little, I've never done this before, but I think I can handle it."

I put the skateboard on the ground and rode it around the skatepark, doing some tricks to impress Amy. I rode back over and handed the board to her. She put it on the ground and put on the helmet.

"Show me," she said.

"Ok, put your right foot on the back, and your left foot on the top screws. There, now take your right foot off, and position your left foot so your toes face the ramp. Push off with your right foot."

She almost fell and I grabbed her waist. Then, she pushed off, and before she hit the ramp, she did a fakie 540 bigflip. My mouth dropped open. I couldn't even do that. She went off the ramp, into an axle stall. She came back and handed me the board.

"You've never done this before?"

She smirked. She had done this before.

"Why'd you want me to teach you if you could already do it?"

"I didn't think you'd just come skating with me."

"You're right, I wouldn't," I smirked at her, "sneaky."

I kissed her.

"Is there a way we can sneak back to my place and get my board," she asked.

I smirked and took her hand. We drove back to her house and climbed up the drainpipe. I kept watch. She went into her closet and pulled a skateboard out of the back.

"Do your parents even know you skate," I whispered.

She shook her head and smirked.

We went back to the skatepark and skated until it was dark. When we got back to the house, Lucy was waiting for us. We walked in, and Lucy gave us a look.

"Where have you guys been?"

"Skating," Amy said, holding up her board.

"Why didn't you call if you were going to be out this late?"

"Luce, it's only seven…" I said.

"Try ten," she said and pointed to the clock.

I looked at my phone, it still said seven. I flipped it open. It was frozen.

"Sorry, my phone froze, so it still said seven."

"Ok, I'll let it slide this time, but if it happens again, you'll be in big trouble."

I nodded, and when she walked away, I turned to Amy.

"Baby, I'm really sweaty," I put my hands on her waist, "I need to go take a shower."

She smirked at me and followed me upstairs. We took a shower together and then went downstairs to get Denise from Lucy. We brought her upstairs and put her to sleep, in her crib. Once we were sure she was asleep, we went back into the bedroom.

"I had fun today," I whispered in Amy's ear.

"Me too," she said, turning to me and smirking.

I kissed her, "Why don't we make it more fun?"

"No. I don't want to have sex tonight. I'm tired, and we have sex almost every night."

"Okay babe."

I kissed her again and we started making out. I started to try to take off her shirt, but she pulled away and sighed. She turned away from me and I put my hands on her waist, and pulled her closer.

"I'm not having sex with you, I want to go to sleep."

"Okay."

I held her close until we both fell asleep.


	50. Chapter 50

**LET ME JUST SAY THAT AMY AND RICKY ARE TTLY GETTING TOGETHER ON THE SHOW NEXT WEEK. AND THOSE FLASHBACKS LAST NIGHT WERE THE GREATEST THINGS I'VE EVER SEEN. :D**

RICKY'S POV

We woke up to the alarm, realizing that it was Monday. I groaned and got out of bed. I stretched and Amy turned to me. She smiled. I smiled back and she sat up, so I sat next to her. I put my hand on her waist and kissed her with intense force. So we started making out, like always. I pulled away and sighed.

"I have to go get dressed, baby."

She sighed and got up. I went over to the closet and picked out a pair of jeans and a brown shirt. I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and combed my hair. When I came out Amy was waiting for me, sitting on the bed. I walked over and slid onto her lap, my lips smashing against hers. Then I leaned forward, so he would lay down, me on top of her. We were making out again. She pulled away and I sighed and got up. I went to school.

When I got home, I didn't bother with my homework, and went upstairs to where Amy was doing her work. I threw all the papers on the ground and went to kiss her, but she didn't let me. I moved away.

"What's wrong?"

"You just threw all my stuff on the floor."

"So?"

"So, I was working on that…"

"I haven't seen you all day, babe…"

"Wow, I never realized how big of a jerk you are."

"What's your deal," I asked, standing up.

"My deal, is that you're a jerk and I'm trying to work."

"Fine, I'll be in the basement if you need me."

"Whatever."

I walked down into the basement, wondering what the hell that was about. I was watching TV when she came down the stairs.

"Hey," she said softly.

I ignored her, because I didn't want to piss her off again. She came over and sat next to me.

"I'm sorry I freaked out at you earlier."

"…"

I just kept watching TV, ignoring her.

"Are you still mad?"

"What was that all about," I asked her.

"I don't know…"

"Yes, you do…"

"Yeah, I do, but I can't tell you…"

"Why not?"

"Because I just can't."

"Fine, whatever," I replied, she tried taking my hand, but I just pulled it away.

If she wanted me to talk to her, she'd have to tell me. After about ten minutes, I turned to her.

"Why don't you trust me, Amy?"

"I do trust you, but I just,"

I started getting angry.

"You just what," I practically yelled at her.

"I just can't tell you…"

"Whatever," I said softly and turned away from her again.

"Ricky," I heard her say, lower than a whisper.

"What," I asked, sharply.

"I'm sorry."

"Ok," I said.

She got up and kissed my cheek. I heard her walk upstairs and outside. I took out my phone.

_Where are you going?_

_-Ricky_

I walked up the stairs and went out to my car.

_Why do you care?_

_-Amy_

_Because I don't want you walking around in the dark._

_-Ricky_

I started driving toward the lake.

_I'm at the park. But only come here if you're willing to talk to me._

_-Amy_

_Fine. I'm on my way._

_-Ricky_

I drove to the parking lot outside the park and walked to the bench we always sat at. Amy was sitting there crying. I ran over, worried. I sat down next to her and pulled her close. She pushed me away. She turned away from me and continued to cry. I touched her shoulder and she shrugged it off. I waited for her to stop crying, and when she finally did, she turned to me and started to talk.

"Ricky, I'm really sorry I snapped at you earlier."

"I forgive you babe, but can you please tell me why you did?"

"Remember when we were in the shower, and you pressed me against the wall?"

"Yeah…?"

I started to worry.

"And you know how you weren't wearing a condom…?"

"Amy, what are you saying?"

She started sobbing again, and I put my arms around her, but my mind was somewhere else completely. She stopped crying. She had her head on my shoulder, her lips barely touching my neck.

"Ricky, I'm pregnant again…"

"No…" I mouthed to myself, unable to believe it had happened again.

"Are you mad at me," she asked.

I couldn't speak.

"Do you want to keep it," I whispered.

"What did you say?"

"I asked if you wanted to keep it…"

"I don't know…"

"Well you should figure that out soon, before anything."

"Do you want to keep it?"

"It's up to you, babe."

"Then I don't want to keep it… Not yet. I'm too young to take care of two kids…"

"Alright babe, whatever you want… I can drive you to the clinic tomorrow."

I kept her held close to my body, keeping her as comfortable as possible. She shivered, so I took off my sweatshirt and wrapped around her back. I felt her fit in closer to me. We sat just like that for ten minutes longer, silently.

"We should get back home to put Denise to bed, it's late," I said, and kissed her hair before pulling away. She stood up and kept my jacket on. We walked over to my car, and drove sliently home. I wondered what she was thinking.


	51. Chapter 51

AMY'S POV

While we were driving home, I was wondering what Ricky could be thinking. Was he mad? He was obviously surprised. But I wondered if he was angry that I wasn't keeping it. I started to speak.

"Are you…mad, that I don't want to keep this baby?"

"No," he replied blankly.

Was that the truth? I started to get annoyed that I didn't know what he was thinking. I looked at his face. He wasn't showing any emotion. When we got home, we went upstairs and put Denise to bed. I looked at the clock, and it was only eight, but I was tired. I walked into the bedroom and changed into my pajamas. I crawled into my side of the bed and stared at the wall until I fell asleep.

RICKY'S POV

Amy went to bed at eight, and I went down into the basement. _Oh my god, _I thought, _How could I let this happen again._ I started getting really angry that I wasn't more careful. I had already put Amy through hell, and now I'd have to cause her more pain? I started getting angrier and angrier. I punched a hole in the wall and sat on the couch. I put my face in my hands and started to sob. I didn't want to hurt Amy, ever. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and straightened myself up. It was Amy. She looked at me, worried.

"What was that noise?"

I nodded toward the hole I had left.

"Why did you do that?"

"I was angry."

AMY'S POV

So he was angry…

"Angry at what?"

I awaited the answer I was sure to come.

"I was angry that I've put you through so much pain. I'm angry that you don't deserve me, but you stay with me anyway. I don't ever want to hurt you."

I was shocked at that answer. I was expecting something tottaly different. I sat next to him on the couch. I took his hand in mine.

"It's ok, it wasn't your fault."

"Yes, it is," he said, pulling his hand back.

"I was the one that let you come in the shower."

"But I was the one who convinced you to let me."

I stayed silent. I knew he was going to make it his fault one way or another.

"I'm sorry, baby," he said after a few minutes of silence.

"I told you, it's ok."

"Alright babe, maybe you should go to bed…we have a long day tomorrow."

"Okay," I said and kissed his cheek.

I went back to sleep.

RICKY'S POV

I sat up until almost 2 am, just letting the whole situation sink in. But, eventually, I fell asleep. When I woke up, Amy was sitting next to me on the couch. I looked in her eyes, sorry for what I knew would happen today. She smiled, but it was fake. I could tell she was nervous. I took her hand.

"It's gonna be fine, babe."

"I know," she said.

"What time do you want to go?"

"I don't care, whenever you get dressed."

"Alright, baby," I said, and cringed at the word, knowing I had done this again.

I got up and walked upstairs to the bedroom. I put on my jeans and a white t-shirt. I brushed my teeth and combed my hair, then went downstairs to put on my shoes. I stood up, and took Amy's hand. She wrapped her arms around me and I kissed her hair.

"Everything's going to be ok," I whispered, rubbing her back, but I wasn't so sure myself.

We drove to the clinic, and sat, silently, in the waiting room. Then, a man in turquoise scrubs walked out.

"Amy Jeurgens," he said, and Amy stood up.

"Do you want me to come with you," I whispered.

She shook her head, and leaned down to kiss me tenderly. I opened my eyes, and she was staring deeply into them.

"I love you," she mouthed.

I kissed her one more time, before letting go of her hand.

"I love you, too," I whispered.

And she walked into the hall with the man………………

**Yeah, there's your chapter for today. :D**


	52. Chapter 52

RICKY'S POV

The short time that she was in that room seemed like forever. I waited and waited. Then, the door opened. I instantly stood up. Amy walked through the door and I ran over and pulled her close. She wrapped her arms around me.

"Are you ok," I asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be ok?"

"Well, you just got an abortion."

"So?" She looked up at me and smiled.

I kissed her softly on the lips and we walked out, hand in hand. When we got home, Lucy handed me Denise, and I let go of Amy and took her in my arms. I kissed her forehead very gently, she smiled up at me and I looked over at Amy. I brought Denise upstairs, with Amy close behind me. We walked into the nursery and I got some of Denise's toys, like her bear and her play keys. I brought them into the bedroom and me and Amy just sat on the bed and played with her for hours and hours. Who knew we could ever have so much fun with a baby?

At about 7, Denise started getting fussy and tired, so we took her into the nursery, changed her diaper, and put her pajamas on. I rocked her to sleep, and put her down in the crib. I looked over at Amy. She smiled at me and I smiled back. I walked over to her and took her hand. We walked down into the basement and turned on the little TV, I put my arm around her and she leaned her head against my shoulder. I smiled, perfectly happy with my life.

"I love you, babe."

"I love you, too," she replied.

We watched TV almost all night and at 3 we decided it would be a good idea to get some sleep. I took her hand and we walked upstairs. I changed my pants and took off my shirt, and then she did the same. We crawled into bed and kissed each other good night.

When I woke up, I looked over at Amy and smiled. She smiled back.

"Get ready for school," she quietly groaned at me.

I sighed,"Babe,"

"Just do it," she interrupted and smirked.

I slid over and kissed her. Then, I got up and got dressed. I walked downstairs and my father was sitting at the table………………………………….

**A/N: sorry it was so short, i figured that was good for a chapter anyways. And I needed that to be the end. [:**


	53. Chapter 53

RICKY'S POV

I stood there, speechless, motionless. He started walking over towards me.

"Don't come near me," I said through my teeth.

"Son," he started.

"I'm not your son. Leave."

"I'm not leaving."

"Does Lucy know?"

"Who's Lucy?"

"LUCY," I called.

She ran up the basement stairs, and when he saw my dad she stopped in his tracks.

"Who is that, and how did he get in here," she asked, concerned.

"That's my father, and I don't know how he got in if you didn't let him in."

I turned to him.

"The front door was open."

"Lucy, call the cops."

He looked at me, hurt in his eyes.

"Ricky, don't," he warned.

"Or what," I yelled back.

Amy came running down the stairs. I woke Denise up when I yelled. I cursed under my breath.

"You made me wake up my kid. Get out of my house."

He didn't move.

"Leave," I screamed, and Denise started screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Since when do you have a kid," he asked me.

I ignored him and went upstairs to comfort Denise. Amy followed. I took her out of her crib and held her close to my chest.

"It's ok, babe, everything will be fine. I'm sorry. Shh…"

"Who was that," Amy asked me.

"That's my father."

"Oh my god," she said and went to touch my arm, but I pulled back, "Ricky, everything will be fine,"

"No, he's out of prison, and until he's back, he won't leave me alone. I know him. And I don't want him anywhere near Denise."

She finally quieted down and I kept her close to me. After I heard the front door close, I walked downstairs, with Denise still in my arms.

"He's gone," Amy said.

"Yeah, for now," I replied, and turned to Lucy, "I'm not going to school today if he's out on the streets."

"Alright," she replied and went to touch my arm, and I shrugged her off as well.

I walked upstairs and into the nursery, with Denise cradled in my arms. I sat in the rocking chair, and just rocked her back and forth. Amy walked in.

"I have to feed Denise," she said.

I got up and kissed Denise's forehead, then handed her to Amy. Amy fed her, and brought her downstairs. I followed close behind. Lucy was sitting on the phone. I stood in the doorway, listening to her.

"That's right, James Underwood….yes….uh huh….i understand….thank you, bye."

"Who was that," I asked.

"The police."

"What'd they say?"

"They can't send him back because we don't have proof that none of us let him in."

"Oh, ok."

I walked upstairs and sat on my bed. I felt tears forming at the corners of my eyes. I got up and quickly locked the door. I stayed up there for almost two hours, crying, throwing things, and punching things. Once I was done, I opened the door and walked downstairs. Amy looked at me. I saw all the worrying and sadness in her eyes as soon as I saw her. Lucy took Denise from Amy's arms. Amy walked over to me and took my hand. She looked up at me.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I said and pulled my hand away, "don't worry about me."

I turned around and started to walk toward the door.

"Where are you going," Amy asked, obviously trying not to cry.

"I need to get away for a while. I'll be back later tonight, I promise."

I turned around.

"Come here," I said quietly, and held my arms out so she could give me a hug.

She wrapped her arms tight around my waist, and I kissed her hair.

"I'll be fine, babe. You don't have to worry about me."

But little did she know, she would have to be very worried………………………


	54. Chapter 54

RICKY'S POV

I pulled away from Amy, and pressed my lips down to hers. She pretended to smile as I walked out the door.

I got into my car and went searching for my father. I found him down the street, waiting. How did he know I would go looking for him. I got out of the car.

"Why are you here,"I asked him.

"I wanted to visit my son."

"You don't care at all about me, now, why are you here?"

"I wanted to visit you."

I grabbed him by the shirt.

"Stop pretending you care about me," I said angrily, with my voice slightly raised, before throwing him to the ground.

"Ricky, I'm not pretending," he said, tears rolling down his face.

"Stay right there," I whispered, as he tried to get up, "I'm not falling for this act."

"Ricky, what act?!"

"_What act? What act…_ Nice try. _THIS_ act. This whole 'oh boo hoo, I love the son that I used to abuse."

"I did not abuse you, I taught you lessons. Lessons in being a man," he said and got up, walking towards me.

"No. Get away from me," I said, widening my eyes.

"Prison has changed me. I don't do that anymore."

"Prison hasn't changed you at all. You're the same messed up pervert you were when I was little."

"I can't believe you're saying this right now."

"Whatever. I don't care about what you do. As long as you stay away from my daughter."

"Oh yeah, the kid. What happened, did you knock that girl up? Sucks, you have to be with her forever now…well, at least until the kid grows up, or you end up in jail."

"I love that girl! And I will never end up in jail, because I'm not like you. I don't know if you learned from that, but I did. And I'm trying to be the best father I can for that baby."

"I was a great father to you, it's just—"

"You were a horrible father, stop kidding yourself, and leave me, my girlfriend, and my baby alone!"

"Whatever," he said, but he didn't move from where he was standing near the hood of his car.

"Are you going to leave, or what?"

"I'm not going anywhere," he leaned against his car.

I ran over to him and punched his jaw. He grabbed me by the shirt and threw me down onto the pavement. He hovered over me, and I felt repeated blows to the face. Soon enough, I threw him off of me. And I pushed him into the hood of his car. This time, I hovered over him, and punched his face repeatedly. He kept screaming for help, but I covered his mouth. He bit my hand. I looked down and it was bleeding.

"I'm leaving, and you better stay away, or else there's more where that came from."

I limped back to my car, pressing my hand to my pants, to stop the bleeding. I drove back to my house and limped in the door. Amy looked up.

"Ricky, what happened," she asked, worried.

"Nothing, don't worry about it."

"No. I have to worry. You're bruised, and your hand is bleeding."

"Listen, just don't worry about me, Amy, I can handle this."

"Was it your dad," she asked, ignoring everything I just said.

I nodded, breaking down. She wrapped her arms around me.

"Baby, I don't want anything to do wih him."

"I know, I know," she whispered.

"I'm sorry I was such a jerk earlier," I pulled back and looked into her eyes.

"It's okay, I understand how worried you are, you had every right to be angry…"

"I love you baby,"

"I love you, too," she said and leaned in to kiss me, but stopped.

"Your lip is bleeding."

"Damn," I said, before going upstairs to clean up. I showered, getting all the blood off of my hands and face, and changed my clothes. I walked downstairs. I saw Amy in the kitchen, feeding Denise. I walked over and sat in a chair. After she was done, I took Denise from her arms.

"Everything's going to be alright, baby, I promise," I whispered to her, "Daddy's gonna make everything okay, for you," I kissed her forehead.

I saw her smile a little, her eyes fluttering. She needed a nap, so I brought her upstairs and put her in her crib. I sat in the chair, and Amy came upstairs after about a half hour.

"What are you still doing up here?"

I glanced at the window.

"Ricky, nothing will happen."

I ignored her comment, and looked back over at the window when I heard something hit the screen. Sure enough, there was my dad, trying to climb in the window……


	55. Chapter 55

RICKY'S POV

I looked over at Amy.

"Take her and go downstairs."

Amy took Denise and ran out of the room and down the stairs. My dad saw me and stopped dead in his tracks. I tackled him to the ground and used a pair of Denise's shoes to tie his hands together. I left him in the room, and went into the hallway. I called the cops and reported him. They came ini about 30 minutes, and took him away. I ran downstairs as fast as I could, and Amy was crying in the kitchen. I wrapped one of my arms tight around her shoulders and held Denise in the other.

"Everything will be okay now, Amy."

I kissed her lightly on the lips. She faked a smile. I hugged her again. We put Denise back upstairs for her nap. We sat in the nursery the whole time, my arms around Amy, and her falling asleep with her head on my shoulder. After Denise's nap, we decided it was a nice day to go to the lake. We put Denise in a swimsuit and got ours on as well. We packed a lunch and some towels and some of the baby's toys. We drove down there and it was about 3 in the afternoon.

When we got there, Amy got Denise, while I got the cooler with our lunches, beach chairs, a blanket, and Denise's diaper bag. There was nobody there, so we just picked a random spot. I layed the blanket on the sand, and put the chairs right behind it. Amy set Denise on the blanket, and we sat next to each other. I took her hand, and looked into her eyes. She looked at me, and smiled, remembering. Then she looked down at the baby and smirked. She took off her shirt, so she was wearing her shorts and her bra, then picked Denise up, and started walking toward the water. I laughed to myself, and started jogging toward them, taking my shirt off in the process. Amy sat down at the edge of the water, with Denise in her arms, gently playing in the water with her. I went, and sat with them, taking the baby in my arms, and smiling down at her. I kissed Amy's forehead gently. She blushed. After playing with Denise for a while, we walked back up to where our stuff was. We ate our lunch and then played with Denise for a while longer. Afterwards, we watched the sunset, hand in hand, with Denise sleeping on the blanket. After that, we packed up our things, drove home, and put Denise in her crib. I turned on her monitor, and followed Amy into the bedroom.

Amy was wearing nothing but her bra and panties, preparing to get changed into her pajamas. I smirked to myself and went up behind her. I hugged her around her waist. She turned around and I leaned in to kiss her. Our lips touched, and it was like nothing else mattered. We started making out and I put my fingers on her bra clip, attempting to unclip it. She pulled away. I groaned.

"Why," I asked her.

"I dunno, it doesn't seem like the right time. Your father was just thrown in jail, and what if something happens to Denise in the middle of it?"

"Okay, baby, whatever you want."

I took off my bathing suit and changed into boxers. Amy was already in bed, facing the wall. I crawled in next to her and pressed my chest against her back, wrapping my arms around her body. I started kissing her neck, moving my way down her shoulder. She turned around. She crushed her lips against mine. I pulled her on top of me, and grabbed her waist tight, moving my lips with hers. We started making out again, and she slid her hand down my waist, to the elastic on my boxers, and she started to play with it. She pulled her lips apart from mine, and started kissing down my chest, when she got to around my stomach. I looked down at her.

"Baby, what are you doing?"

She smirked at me, "Something different."

**Hope you liked that chapter.**

**Dedicated to Ashlyn13, cause it was her late late late birthday present.**


	56. Chapter 56

AMY'S POV

I layed next to Ricky, trying to comprehend what I had just done. I looked over at him right as he looked at me. We were both breathing heavy, he smirked at me.

"That was amazing, baby."

I faked a smile. That was the first time I had ever done something like that. My thoughts were racing. I layed my head on his chest and heard his heart beating. I realized in that moment, that I did what I did because I was ready to, because I was in love with him.

He ran his fingers through my hair, and I looked up at him.

I mouthed "I love you" to him.

He lifted my head and kissed me gently.

"I love you, too, baby."

I kissed him again, and layed down on his chest, and fell asleep.

RICKY'S POV

I woke up with Amy in my arms, and knew that everything was exactly the way it was supposed to be again. I couldn't help but smile when I looked down, she was so beautiful when she slept. I kissed the top of her head, and her eyes fluttered open.

"Hi," she said.

"Morning, baby."

She layed on top of me and kissed me gently over and over. She pulled away and I smiled. She got up and went to her dresser. She got a shirt, pants, and a towel and went into the bathroom. I heard the shower running, then Denise crying. I went into the nursery.

I took Denise out of her crib, and changed her diaper, then rocked her back to sleep. It was only 6:30. I walked into the bedroom, after I heard the shower turn off, then heard a slight whimpering from the bathroom, almost like a sob. I knocked on the door, heard a sniffle, then a slight "Come in." I walked in, and Amy's eyes were red. I ran over and pulled her into a hug.

"what's wrong, baby?"

She shrugged me off, "Nothing."

"It doesn't seem like nothing, Amy, you were crying."

"It's just..." she broke down crying in my arms.

"Amy, calm down and tell me what's wrong."

We walked into the bedroom, and I sat down next to her, with my arm around her, and my other hand in hers. "Tell me whats wrong, babe."

She pulled herself together, "It's just, this town is so dramatic, everything is too dramatic. You, me, us, everything. I just… I need to get away."

"Do you want to break up," I asked, fighting tears.

"No, baby, I love you, I do. It's just, I don't like all the drama that comes with living here. Can we just get away for a while?"

"Sure, babe, where?"

"Anywhere but here."

I kissed her, and got Denise, her diaper bag, formula, and a weeks worth of clothes. I walked back into the room, and took the folded up stroller and a folded up playpen out of my closet. We walked out to the car, and put Denise in the back. Lucy wasn't up yet, so I left a note on the table explaining everything, and telling her I'd call her to tell her where we went. We drove in silence all the way up to this place Adrian took me to. It was a huge lake, a beach, with cabins on the water. We payed the guy at the front desk, and we went to our cabin. I unloaded all the suitcases we packed. Two for me, three for Amy, and one for Denise. I set up the playpen that would be her crib for the next week. There was already a couch, a tv, and a kitchen and bathroom. I looked around. It was really nice, just the way I remembered it. I took the playpen while Amy fed Denise, and I opened it up. I set it down in the bedroom, and I put a few toys inside. Denise fell asleep after Amy fed her, so she was in the playpen. Amy was standing, looking out the window. She came over to me, and gently kissed my lips, and took my hand. She gently pulled me to the couch, and smirked at me, with a seductive look on her face.

"I want to try something," she said.

She forcefully crushed her lips to mine, and she opened her mouth, and I did the same. She started biting my bottom lip. She had never done that to me; in fact, no other girl did. It felt really good, she put her tongue in my mouth. We started making out. She pulled away, for a few seconds. It was enough time for her to push me onto the couch. She crawled on top of me, and started kissing me. I had my hands on her waist, and she undid my belt. She took off my shirt, then started kissing me again. We were making out. She started biting my lip again, and I left out a soft moaning sound. I felt her smile a little bit. She unbuttoned my pants, and I smiled a little. She started kissing my neck. She pulled her clothes off, until we were both were wearing just underwear. She kissed my lips again, then I decided to try something new, too. I pulled away, and I started nibbling on her ear. She whispered to me.

"I love you, baby."

I said "shh," then crushed my lips to hers. She played with the elastic on my boxers. I took off her panties and her bra…..


	57. Chapter 57

I woke up to Denise crying. It was so loud it gave me a headache. Amy was sound asleep, so I got up and went to the baby's playpen. I picked her up and rocked her back and forth until she fell back asleep. I went back to the couch, where Amy was now awake.

"Good morning, hun," I said, softly.

"Good morning," she said, forcing a smile.

"Are you okay?"

"Of course."

"Okay, baby, well I'm gonna go make coffee."

"Okay."

I walked into the kitchen and turned on the coffee maker. I could feel tears building up in my eyes, burning. I didn't fight it, I just leaned my head against a cabinet, and let the tears fall fast down my cheeks. I started sobbing. I heard footsteps and wiped my eyes fast. Amy entered the room.

"Hey," she said, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing," I replied, my voice shaking as I spoke.

She walked over to me and wrapped her arms around me.

"Everything will be okay."

I wrapped my arms around her for a quick hug and then turned away.

"I'll bring you coffee when it's done, babe," I said so she wouldn't realize that I had started crying again.

"Okay," she said in a worried tone, "I love you."

"Yeah."

I heard her walk out, and go into the shower. I sat at the table and put my face in my hands. I cried and cried. I stopped right before Amy got out of the shower. She walked right into a bedroom, not saying a word. She didn't even look at me.

I poured myself a cup of coffee and took a sip. Amy walked into the kitchen.

"Hey," I said, taking her hand, "I'm sorry about everything."

"Don't apologize," she said, with little feeling, as she took her hand back.

I looked at her and her eyes were bloodshot and she was pale. She saw me looking and turned away.

"Amy," I said, concerned.

She stayed silent. I grabbed her shoulder and spun her around.

"Amy, are you high?"

She just looked at me and a tear ran down her cheek. She nodded slowly.

"What did you take?"

"Pills."

"What kind of pills, Amy?"

She looked at her feet. I put my hand under her chin and lifted her face.

"What did you take?"

"I'm sorry," she said, shaking.

"Amy," I said, my voice cracking.

She kept apologizing, over and over and over.

"Amy, what pills did you take," I raised my voice.

"Just some uppers that someone gave me."

"Who?"

"No," she replied, "I just wanted to feel good for a change, Ricky. I'm sorry."

"Promise me you won't do that again, okay?"

She nodded and I pulled her close to me. She wrapped her arms around me and I squeezed her tight. Neither of us said a word, we just stood there.


	58. Chapter 58

I pulled away from Amy a few seconds later. I didn't know how much more of this drama I could take. She stood there, tears running down her face as she sensed what I was about to do.

"Amy, I..." I paused, as my voice cracked and a tear slid down my cheek.

"Ricky, don't," she went to touch my arm, but I pulled away.

I turned and held my face in my hands. She touched my shoulder and I shrugged her off. I walked out the door and got in my car. I drove away. I had to get away, even if it was just for a little while.

I drove until I saw a liquor store and two guys standing outside. I asked them to buy for me, and they came back out with a bottle of vodka. I drove to the woods and eventually to a clearing where I lost my virginity to a girl named Amber. I got out of the car and sat on the ground, drinking from the large bottle. I texted Adrian to meet me there; she knew where it was. Five minutes later, I saw headlights and Adrian stepped out of a car. She walked slowly and with her eyes half open, obviously baked. She sat down next to me and we drank together. I couldn't think straight and I started talking.

"I don't think I can stay with her much longer, I miss you, baby."

"Is she bad in bed or something?"

"No, it's just that my life was so much simpler when I was with you. I love you."

"Ricky," she whispered, her voice cracking.

She climbed on top of me and pressed her lips to mine gently. I pushed back harder and grabbed her tight at the hips. In just a few minutes we were having sex and it was the best sex I'd ever had in my life. I must have fallen asleep, because I woke up in the middle of the woods, Adrian sleeping in my arms. I started to panic and I drove all the way back to the cabin. I walked in and Amy was sitting on the couch.

Her eyes were red; you could tell that she'd been crying since I left. I looked at the time, it'd been almost 6 hours. I smelled like cheap vodka and sweat. I cursed myself and walked over to her. She looked up at me. She was clutching her phone.

"Baby, don't worry I'm here now."

I tried to wrap my arms around her and she just handed me her phone.

_I just had sex with your boyfriend._

-_Adrian_

"Is that true," she whispered to me.

"Amy,"

"Is it true or not, Ricky, just tell me the truth."

I sat there, silently for only a few seconds, although it felt like hours. I thought about lying. But I couldn't.

"Yes," I said.

My voice cracked and I started bawling.

"I'm so sorry, Amy, I never meant for this to happen."

You could see the anger and the hurt in her eyes as tears rolled down her cheeks. She nodded.

"I forgive you."

She walked into the nursery and I walked into the bedroom. I closed the door and locked it behind me. I took out something from my suitcase that I always kept with me from when I was about 13. A razorblade. I took it out of the box that I kept it in and dragged it across the skin on my wrist. The tears rolled down my cheeks and I heard someone trying to open the door, then a soft knock. I hid the razor and got up, clutching my wrist trying to stop the blood before I got to the door. I took my hand away and opened the door halfway.

"Can we talk," Amy asked.

I shrugged and opened the door the rest of the way.

We sat on the bed, and I tilted my arm in, so she couldn't see the fresh slice on my lower forearm.

"Look, everyone makes mistakes. I know everything has been piling up lately, and it's hard to make decisions when you down half a bottle of vodka. So if you can get past this, I can too. I love you Ricky."

"How'd you know I was drinking?"

"I could smell it the second you walked in the door."

I took her hand in mine and she looked down. I heard her let out a quiet gasp, sighed and looked down to see that my arm was dripping blood.

"What happened," she asked, frantically.

"Amy, I..." I said as tears started coming hard and fast again.

"Ricky, you did this to yourself?"

I just cried and cried and she held me as I soaked her shirt with my tears. I kept repeating the words "I'm sorry," over and over. Amy kept saying "I love you, I'm here, I'm here."

She repeated those words until I finally calmed down a little bit. I ran my hand across the jagged scab that was left on my arm. She looked into my eyes, and gently slid her fingers through my hair.

"Please, Ricky, don't ever hurt yourself again, I'll always be here for you. No matter what, I'm never leaving your side."

She gently pressed her lips to mine, pulled me into a hug and whispered the words "I love you," into my ear. And in that moment, everything was okay.


End file.
